Apprentice of Ophis
by LonelyDreamer00
Summary: You found me when I was lost, you gave me a home when I had none. So I promised myself that I will help you to achieve your dream. Even if it meant to reach the top to defeat the strongest being alive in our world ... ... (Rewriting the Story)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, here is my newest work. I wanted to try something new for quite some time so here it is, my first story with God-like Naruto. What can be a better place for a God-like Naruto than a universe where other god-like beings exist.**

 **Important Note: This is not Naruto transporting to DXD world kind of story, he was born and raised in DXD world. You can think of him as a reincarnation of Original Naruto, but please do not think that his characteristics will be fully similar to that of the canon one. After all, he went through different kind of hardships and acceptance here in DXD world.**

 **Note: This chapter was Beta'd by** **Mintjewel** **, (who agreed to help me fix grammar and general mistakes). A big thank you for this, my friend.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or High school DxD.**

.

.

.

.

Everywhere i looked, I saw fire. No matter how far i searched, it was all I could see.

I was the only person to survive, standing in the middle of the carnage. I was wounded but alive nonetheless. Using my broken arm, I was cradling her dying body close to my chest as my other hand was holding my savior. The weapon, which had a simple design and was glossy pearl white, helped me to take my revenge against the fiends that destroyed the town, my hometown.

The agony filled screams of my friends and fellow townsfolk fell silent long ago. but the fire didn't stop, It kept burning as strong as ever while burning the remains of the people and their homes mercilessly. Anger and despair was all i felt as I watched the orphanage and the town I grew up being destroyed right in front of me. I was able to kill the monsters who did this, but I couldn't save anyone, not even my little sister.

I prayed, to the gods, to the angels and even to the devils, to save us, to save my sister. None answered my prayers. My tears have dried up and my voice had become hoarse from screaming. But I refused to stop believing, to let it end like this. So this time I prayed to my weapon, to my last hope for a miracle. I screamed at it with a broken voice as my blood replaced my tears.

I wasn't sure how and why. But words escaped my mouth without my command. Instead of fighting it, i let the words flow.

"O Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God.

Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction.

You. Announce the will, and turn into a glow."

As I chanted the words, my body started to feel light as if all my negative emotions have been lifted from me. I knew I shouldn't have felt like that but I couldn't help it, it was as if someone or something was saying everything was going to be alright in a soothing voice and whispering to me to just wish.

So I did.

I wished what had been in my mind and most likely everyone else.

"Save us."

I was looking at the burning town, which looked more like a scene from a tragic movie. And in a flash, the fire was gone and so were the dead bodies. Everything was back to normal as if nothing had ever happened. People were walking around and going on with their daily lives like usual. I could even hear the distinct cheerful voices of my friends coming from the orphanage. Suddenly my breathe hitched as I slowly looked down. My sister was lying there with her eyes closed. She was sleeping, no wounds nor erratic breathing. Nothing. She looked as peaceful as ever.

I stared at the spear and slowly brought it to my chest, cradling as if it was my lifeline.

I felt another presence. I don't know how I was able to sense her, maybe it had something to do with my spear. But the large amount of power she gave off made me feel weak and small. Compared to her, those monsters were like bugs flying in the sky where as her power resembled the endless sky itself. I was scared. Shaking slightly, i tilted my head back to look at her.

I saw her standing a few feet away from me with a stoic expression. She was wearing a strange black Lolita costume. Her eyes were emotionless as they bored into mine. I could hear my heartbeat increasing with each step she took toward me. It felt like eons had passed when she stopped in front of me. I tighten my grip on my baby sister and my weapon. She didn't even paid any attention at them as if they didn't matter. My body twitched visibly when I felt her move. To my surprise the only thing she did was stretch out her hand to me.

In that moment I saw something in her eyes. I didn't know what it was but somehow it made me feel safe and protected.

I didn't even notice when my hand reached out to her. And i might have imagined the slight upward twitch her lips did.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Ten Years Later**

Hell,

I never liked this place. Yet here I was, at one of my least favorite places, hiding my powers to avoid being sensed. I even casted a strong illusion spell on myself for extra precaution. All of this was just to gain the favor of the Youkai leader who asked me to check out few species of Youkai that lived in various places. She was concerned about their wellbeing. But because of their choice of residency, she wasn't able to send her own people to check on them.

I read the small note in my hand. The last one on the list was Nekoshou, a special type of Nekomata and considered the strongest among their species. I still couldn't believe that they chose Hell out of all the places to live in. Oh well, all I have to do was check on them and leave this godforsaken place as fast as I could. My thoughts were interrupted by a large nearby explosion. Without a second thought I ran over to the direction of the blast.

I was surprised to see a horde of devils surrounding a girl and from what i could see, she was a Nekoshou. I nearly face palmed. _"I can't catch a break, can i?"_

I coughed loudly to get their attention. It wasn't a good decision, seeing as I was forced to dodge attacks from the devils. Guess something happened that made the devils too tense for civilized discussion, but then again, i highly doubt they could engage in civilized discussion.

"You must be an extra devil. Beat it or we'll kill you too." One of the demons barked pit, looked like he was the leader of the pack.

I didn't say anything as I glanced at the girl. People say that if you looked into a person's eyes you would see their soul. It was true, because the moment my eyes met hers, I saw myself all those years back. Helpless and cornered, praying to be saved.

So I did what I've been doing since that day. I followed my heart and my instinct. I stretched out my arm and called for my weapon. The moment it came to view, every devil, even the girl, was shocked and took a few steps back involuntarily. With cold eyes, i looked at the scared devils. They instantly knew what was going to happen. Unfortunately for them, their panicked scrambling wasn't fast enough.

"Infinite god style: Hundred thrusts." My hand blurred as the deadly strikes from my holy weapon descended on them. They didn't have time to scream, let alone dodge as they ceased to exist in mere seconds.

I looked at the girl, who flinched at my gaze. I relaxed my stance and softened my gaze to show the girl i was an ally. It was not enough, so I rushed to the point, "Please, be at ease. Yasaka-san send me to check up on the Nekoshou. She was worried about them. Would you mind telling me what happened?" Hearing that she relaxed a little.

"Will you help us?" The girl's voice was laced with fear. Something terrible must've happened to get her this frightened.

"Didn't i just do that?" I pointed at my surroundings.

"Then please follow me, we could still save the rest." The girl sounded desperate. What she said made me tense up. I guess i didn't fully comprehend how bad the situation was.

I followed after the girl, who was racing toward the village. Along the way I asked her what was going on, although she was reluctant at first she did open up. She explained how after losing her parents, she and her sister were taken in by a Devil who reincarnated her as his Bishop. While serving the devil, she became extremely powerful, even surpassing her own master which became her undoing. As to keep her on a leash her master threatened her with her sister's life and was close to harming her. In a fit of rage she attacked her master and things escalated into something bigger; she was forced to kill him. Now she was branded as a stray devil, while many other devils started to hunt down the rest of the Nekoshou.

It didn't take long before we reached the village, or what was left of the village. I was not a stranger to war or what comes after it, but I would never forget what I saw there. The devils weren't killing the Nekoshou in a sense of justice, oh no, they were killing them just for the fun of it. They were killing the old and the children ferociously like they were dirt. Some even pinned down a few girls with sharp weapons jabbed into their limbs. And they were raping them, laughing while doing it. Quite a few Nekoshou gathered together and formed a defensive line to protect the weak. The devils hovering around the group were taunting them, knowing full well that there was no hope for the cat women.

Something inside me snapped.

'Badump'

And it seemed that I wasn't the only one feeling this way.

I raised my spear and immediately the whole village was covered with a thick holy aura making everyone's head snap towards me. I didn't wait one second as I chanted the words,

"O Spear. The true Holy Spear which punishes the evil.

Pass thy judgment to the sinners and bring forth the light of redemption for the innocent.

You. The Savior and the slayer, announce your verdict."

I looked at the devils and gave them a cold and cruel smile.

"Heaven's Law."

A holy light enveloped me and within seconds it expanded and soon covered the whole village. The hunters now became the hunted. The moment the light touched the devils, they were burned from within, they screamed and tried to counterattack but none of their powers were working. The fire didn't burn them down instantly, it was meant to give them a slow and agonizing death. But it worked differently for the Nekoshou, those that were injured or exhausted were rejuvenated but the light couldn't do anything to those that passed away. It did heal their bodies as a mean to give them a proper burial later.

I watched with cold eyes as screaming of the devils slowly died down. Some strong ones even tried to get away but they couldn't escape the barrier. Few even came to me, begging to release it or at least to give them a quick death. I neither replied nor did anything. They didn't deserve mercy so they received none.

It was over in a few minutes. I took a deep breath, the light created a barrier in itself so no one else would notice the intense holy aura the place emitted, but I was sure more devils would be coming soon when they wouldn't be able to contact these devils. I knew that I had to act fast.

But before I could do anything, a few Nekoshou lashed out at the stunned girl beside me and would've hit her if I hadn't shielded her in time. Seeing me they whimpered in submission and backed away.

"Why is the wrench here?" A woman shouted from the back.

"It is because of you that this happened. Why did my family have to die because of you?" Bellowed another angry girl. I could see that the things would escalate quickly if I wouldn't step in.

"Calm down." I lightly brought down my spear to the ground with a thump. Immediately the whole area fell silent. All the Nekoshou were looking at me with admiring and respecting gazes, though some still had a trace of fear in their eyes. "I think introductions are in order, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am a mercenary and before you ask, no I am not involved with any of the factions. As for why I am here, Yasaka-san has sent me to check up on you people seeing that she couldn't send one of her own all the way down here." With that intro, I lowered my head slightly, "I sincerely apologize for not arriving earlier, if I had then I could have saved many more."

"It's not your fault, Naruto-sama. If anyone was to be punished it should be her." A woman gritted her teeth as the rest nodded their heads in agreement. They looked at the girl next to me, their eyes showing nothing but pure hatred. She was quiet the whole time, accepting all the lashings her kind was throwing at her.

"This was not her fault." Hearing that, she looked at me with wide eyes. Everyone was taken aback as well, "All she did was protect her sister. And even you people saw that the devils that attacked you didn't do it for justice, it was for their pleasure. Her killing her devil master was just the excuse they needed." All the Nekoshou calmed down a bit.

"What now?" Another random Nekoshou asked.

"Now I will send you all to Yasaka-san. I have a teleportation device that will create a bridge from here to a city near Kyoto. Yasaka-san's people are there, tell them that I sent you and give them this. They will take you to Yasaka-san directly." With that I gave them a pendant, "Also take the deceased with you and give them a proper burial. And when you meet Yasaka-san please tell her exactly what transpired here."

"Wait …." The girl next to me nearly screamed out.

"Don't worry, we are going to save your sister after this." I said calmly. She was stunned and so were the rest.

"Also, she won't be coming with you as I will take her and her sister with me to somewhere safer. Rest assure that Yasaka-san will have no problem protecting all of you" Everyone understood what I meant. With the main culprit's absence, the devils wouldn't be able to demand anything from the Youkai faction and seeing that they started the injustice killing they had to act carefully.

I took out an orb and threw it in front of me. Before the orb could even hit the ground, it exploded creating a portal. A hazy image of a small city could be seen through the portal. With reluctant steps, slowly one by one all the Nekoshou left the village taking the injured and deceased with them.

Within five minutes there wasn't a single soul left in the village except the girl and i.

"So, I didn't get your name." I asked jokingly to lighten up the mood and somehow it worked.

"It's Kuroka, nya~." She said with a gentle smile, though it was a tired smile, she looked really beautiful when smiling.

"Let's go save your sister, shall we?"

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Few Days Later**

Easier said than done,

For the first few days after the attack, we were trying to locate Shirone, Kuroka's sister. The problem was even though I could get into the cities disguised as a devil, Kuroka couldn't and I needed her to find her sister. And because of this our search had slowed down considerably. It seemed that what I did at the village caused a huge uproar and the devils believed that somehow it was Kuroka's fault.

After snooping around a bit, we finally found out that Shirone would be taken to a stadium from the prison to be executed publicly. Kuroka almost rushed to the prison but I stopped her saying that we had better chance at saving her if we would strike when they would transport her.

And that leaves us here, waiting to ambush the transport vehicles when they would pass by us. I sighed when I felt Kuroka tensing beside me, "So they are coming?" Kuroka nodded to my question. Soon we saw few carriages coming toward us but before I could stop Kuroka, she jumped up and destroyed the vehicle in the middle, causing me to facepalm.

I slowly got out from the hidden place knowing full well that Kuroka could handle most of the devils. And truthfully she did, but for some reason something didn't sit right with me. But I pushed that thought aside as I watched the sisters hugging each other tightly.

"Nee-chan, nee-chan, you're really here!" The small petite girl started to cry into Kuroka's tight embrace.

"Of course, I promised, didn't I? That I will always protect you, my baby sister." Kuroka started to soothe Shirone, even though her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Suddenly time seemed to stop as one person exited the last undamaged carriage. He had a laid-back stance but his power was telling us otherwise. Seeing the blood drain from Kuroka's face confirmed my hunch on the person's identity. Of course, as if anything ever went without a hitch for me.

Tightening her hold on Shirone, Kuroka jumped back and crept behind me. She started to say something but I raised my arm to stop her. Any kind of Information was of great importance after all and I didn't want Kuroka to reveal something unnecessary to our opponent. Good thing I was wearing a mask, it was plain white with rectangular holes for eyes. It was to disguise myself and it would automatically cast a few spells on me, one of which was to constantly change my hair color from black to white. It also masked my life signature so identifying me would not be an easy task. Really it was one of the best gifts I have gotten from her.

"Is it safe to assume that you are Falbium Asmodeus?" I asked politely

"Glad you know, so why not you people make this less troublesome and surrender peacefully." He said with a yawn.

"Can I ask you a question?" He shrugged, so I continued, "Do you know the real story behind Kuroka's action? Not the bullshit one." He raised an eyebrow when hearing my question.

"So my assumption was correct. He did something stupid, didn't he?" Falbium asked Kuroka but didn't wait for her answer, "Regardless, she has to stand for trial. There were other ways to solve the problem than killing your master."

"Really? Then why did those devils attack the innocent Nekoshou? If I hadn't intervened those devils would have slaughtered all of them, including the elders and children. Would they have been put for trial for their actions?" His posture changed as he looked critically at me. _"Fuck!"_ I just realized that in a fit of anger I told him that I was the one that took out all those devils.

"Even as a Satan there are things that even we can't control. But rest assure, she will be judged wisely." I could sense him powering up. And with a snap of his finger he summoned hundreds of demonic warriors that surrounded us instantly. Now I remembered why this guy was chosen as one of the great four Satans. He could summon hundreds of demonic knights that were equivalent to High class devils and some of the special knights were just as strong as the Ultimate class devils, his army was known as the 'Demonic Spartan Army'. The scary part wasn't the sheer amount and power of this demon army but it was the mind of their summoner. With his superior army and his strategic mind, Falbium could change the outcome of any battles in matter of minutes.

But those didn't matter to me at the moment.

"So you can't control or judge your fucking people as they slaughter an entire race just for fun but you need to judge an older sister for protecting her younger sister." The sheer amount of hatred that flowed out from my mouth even made the great Satan to step back.

I heard enough, I took a deep breath to calm myself as I looked back at the sisters and smiled gently, "it's going to be alright." I say reassuringly to them.

I stretched out my arm and called for my partner. Radiating an unnatural amount of holy energy the spear materialized. Seeing the spear his eyes widened and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, I was able to see a small tinge of fear in the Satan's eyes.

"Balance Breaker: True Longinus Götterdämmerung."

.

At the Stadium.

.

"So what's your real plan, Sirzechs?" Asked a beautiful girl with long black hair. Her violet eyes were focused on her friend beside her.

"Come on Serafall, what makes you think that?" The red-haired Satan chuckled weakly. Seeing her giving him a knowing look, he sighed in defeat.

"I was planning to give the younger sister to Rias but after the incident at the village. Things might be a bit more difficult." Sirzechs relaxed into his chair. "I hope Falbium knows what he is doing."

"What would you do if he catches the elder sister?" Serafall asked sadly, being an elder sister as well she didn't like where this was going.

"I can't let her roam freely after everything that has happened, the least I could do is to imprison her but the council would surely want her dead." Sirzechs sighed deeply as he looked at Serafall, "I can only cover for one of them."

Whatever Serafall was about to say died down at her throat when both of them felt a huge amount of unfiltered holy energy. Not a second later the whole area shook. They rushed outside and saw huge white clouds gathering around in one direction.

"Wasn't Falbium over there?" Serafall asked and immediately went into high alert.

"Guards stay here and protect the VIPs, someone get Ajuka and tell him to go there." Sirzechs looked at Serafall who nodded and instantly they took off.

By the time they reached the place the white clouds had vanished but what they saw there shocked them to their core. The legendary 'Demonic Spartan Army' was lying all around them, completely obliterated. The whole area looked as if a gigantic battle just took place. They frantically searched for their friend in that wasteland and finally their eyes landed on him.

Falbium was sitting in a defeated manner, though he didn't have any serious injuries he was unconscious. His eyes were slightly opened and his head was swaying from side to side. Serafall quickly went near him as she started to check for internal injuries.

Sirzechs looked around the battlefield one more time, he now knew that Kuroka wasn't alone and whoever was with her had enough strength to completely defeat a Satan and possessed high amount of holy energy, enough to shake an entire region at his awakening. He looked back at his friend and rubbed his forehead, things had just gone from bad to worse.

.

In Real World

.

All of us face dived into my pool. I immediately grabbed Kuroka by her waist and pulled her up, who in turn pulled Shirone and held her above the water. They started to make some weird cat-like noises. I guess cats and water never went along no matter the species.

"I really need to work on my teleportation jump" I muttered to myself. Slowly I waded over to the side of the pool and helped the sisters get out. After I got out from the water, I lied down on my back and before I knew what was happening, Kuroka lied down on top of me. Having her luscious, wet body on top of me was too much for my teenage mind. I gently grabbed her to move her to the side but luck was not on my side.

Well luck was never on my side to begin with.

The lights turned on and there she was standing with her ever so stoic face. I was pretty sure I was making the face like a deer caught in headlights.

"I can explain ….. I think."

.

.

.

 **Done**

 **This is the only chapter with point of view style, I thought it would be cooler but don't worry, rest will be normal third perspective style.**

 **About Naruto's power, he will have True Longinus and his skills with it will be abnormal. I will write a small wiki about the powers of Naruto and True Longinus at the end of each chapter (hopefully) but I will only describe what is necessary. Do tell how you guys think about it.**

 **Heaven's Law – This skill is like 'Fairy Law' but more powerful and instead of the light coming down from the sky it will come out from him. This attack is fairly strong, enough to kill hordes of any beings but it has one major restriction.**

 **Infinite God Style – This is Naruto's spear techniques and I am pretty sure you guys can guess from where he learned it.**

 **That's it for now. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please leave a review.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Fake Longinus

**First of all, I'd like to say 'THANK YOU' for all the support everyone has given so far. 50+ reviews, 250+ favorites and 300+ followers on first chapter, just WOW! I really appreciated it and all these positive feedbacks really motivated me, so here is a quick update (honestly I didn't know I was going to finish the chapter so soon).**

 **Two questions I would like to answer first, both were asked quite a lot of time.**

 **Yes, it will be harem. But I wouldn't make it mass harem, not my style. I already chose the main girls but may or may not add few more later.**

 **Second, I am not planning to write the story from Naruto's POV. I just wanted to try something new so I wrote it in that format on the prologue. So this chapter is completely normal. But do tell if you would like me to write a few scenes from Naruto's POV over time.**

 **Note: This chapter was Beta'd by** **Mintjewel** **, (who agreed to help me fix grammar and general mistakes). A big thank you for this, my friend.**

 **P.S. – The main author's note is at the end of this chapter. I explained more about the story and tried to answer as many questions as I could, so please read it.**

 ***This chapter starts two years after the Prologue***

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear on this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

.

Naruto and Ophis were walking next to the other. Although Ophis had on a stoic expression as she usually does, but Naruto saw right through her.

"Ophis, why are you still pouting?"

"I am the Infinite Dragon God, I do no pout." Was Ophis's reply. Naruto just shrugged and fell silent.

"How long are you two going to go at each other like rabbits in heat?" Naruto's grin grew ear to ear as he moved closer to Ophis.

"Are you jealous that I'm spending more time with Kuroka? You have nothing to worry about, I will always have time for you, mom." Naruto replied with a light hearted laugh.

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Naruto just laughed harder causing Ophis to shake her head. "I am not jealous of that cat but I would appreciate if you keep your libido in check. And from what I remember, you still haven't beaten Great Red for me. You didn't forget your promise, did you?"

"Oi, oi! I never break my promises and you know that. And excuse me for not beating Great Red, it's not like he's the strongest being of all existence in our world." Noticing Ophis giving him an incredulous look, Naruto coughed. " _Current_ strongest being."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, talking about Great Red always put Ophis into a slightly bad mood. Sighing, he changed the conversation topic. "Speaking of strength, I still can't believe you haven't disbanded Khaos Brigade yet. Those good for nothing ingrates are going to backstab you in no time. My group would be more than enough and you know it."

Ophis paused for a moment before replying, "You may be right but you and your friends are not ready. You need more time and experience. Khaos Brigade should be suffice in the meantime and when you are ready, they can act as backup." She paused, then continued, "And do you really think any of them are strong enough to harm me?"

Hearing that Naruto just shook his head in frustration. Ophis was an honest and pure Dragon but the main problem was she was naive and ignorant. He was pretty sure Ophis used to believe that no one could beat her before Great Red came into the picture. And seeing Ophis giving her approval and power to anyone in Khaos Brigade regardless of who they were made him worry for her safety. He knew that they were going to come for her but the question was when.

Although it didn't matter to Naruto much because if anyone would come to harm Ophis, he would kill them no matter who they were, or die trying. "So who came this time? Usually you don't invite me to these meetings." Naruto said.

Ophis created a huge palace in a deserted area and used her power to hide the palace and area around it. It was Khaos Brigade's main headquarter but many factions inside the organization created their own hideout somewhere else. But if anyone wanted to meet Ophis they would have to come here. And that bothered Naruto, this place was supposed to be hidden but how did these people came to know about the hideout in the first place? Yes, Ophis did handpick a few of them herself but not all.

Shaking his head, Naruto pushed that thought aside for now. Ophis didn't reply or say anything, only silently telling Naruto to wait. Naruto groaned inwardly. After living with the Infinite Dragon God, Naruto knew what most of her gestures meant.

They entered the main chamber. It looked like a throne room from the middle ages, Ophis did take interest in old age castles when she made this. Naruto and Ophis entered the room from a door located behind the throne. There was no spectacular ceremonial chair as one would presume as Ophis said those looked weird to her. She preferred to stand, or sit somewhere cozy when needed.

In front of them, there were three people. It was obvious who the leader was seeing as how one was standing in front of others. Ophis scanned them before speaking, "I heard you wanted to join Khaos Brigade. Do you know what this organization is for?"

" _To create problems for the world and headaches for me,"_ Naruto thought snidely but was smart enough to not voice his thoughts.

The man in front straightened his posture and stared at them confidently. His eyes lingered on Naruto for a moment and it wasn't quite a mystery why. it wasn't every day where you would see a person whose hair color was changing constantly. As for Naruto, he had to admit the man was good-looking but his attire looked interesting, It was a combination between a Japanese school uniform and traditional Chinese attire. He took a few steps forward and spoke coolly, "My name is Cao Cao and yes I know what this Organization stands for. The sole purpose of Khaos Brigade is to remove the Great Red from the Dimensional Gap, correct?"

" _Cheeky bastard."_ Naruto would've liked nothing better than to rearrange the person's face. This was why he never liked to come to these kinds of meetings. They come to Ophis for power and they always act as if it was their right.

Ophis nodded which made Naruto inclined to believe that the meeting was going to be over soon but the thought shattered at what she said next, "I believe you told me beforehand that you have 'True Longinus' and your friends each have a top tier Longinus."

Naruto stiffened but he quickly regained his posture. He was glad that he showed very little outer change. He took in a few small breaths to calm himself as he looked at their guests for answers.

"Yes, I have True Longinus." And to show proof of his claim Cao Cao summoned a spear and rested it on his shoulder. It looked exactly like the one Naruto owned but if you look closely enough you could see the differences. "As for my comrades, Leonardo wields the 'Annihilation Maker' and George the 'Dimensional Lost'. I am sure you know that those two are among the top-tier Longinus." Cao Cao finished his explanation with a small satisfied smirk.

Before Ophis could speak, Naruto stepped forward and walked down the platform, causing all the three people in front of him to tense. Naruto tilted his head slightly as he took a loose stance, "Is it alright to have a friendly sparring match then?" Naruto's request caught everyone off-guard, except Ophis who expected something like this.

"Why should I? Better yet, who are you anyway?" Cao Cao took a step forward, his stance challenging.

"Ahh." Naruto gave a mock sigh, "Where are my manners? I am known as 'Phantom knight'. I am, what you call, Ophis's right hand man." That statement made the three Longinus-users to tense up more.

"And why does Ophis's right hand man wish to spar with me?" Cao Cao asked cautiously.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down. Thankfully no one noticed it through his mask, except for Ophis of course. "It's not every day we have someone wishing to join and claiming to own the strongest holy Longinus." Naruto casually replied.

"Do you doubt me?" Cao Cao removed the spear off his shoulder and held it lazily in front of him.

"Can you blame me?" Naruto shrugged, "I'm not saying that we have to fight till the bitter end, just a friendly spar to judge the power of your spear. Here should suffice, wouldn't you agree?"

A large smirk showed on Cao Cao's features as he replied confidently, "Very well then, but be careful. I am not a weak pushover even if I am a human. Many other supernatural beings had learned it the hard way."

Naruto tilted his head sideways and had an amused look on his face, too bad no one could see it, "Don't worry, I won't. Also I am not a supernatural being either." Naruto walked back to Ophis. Hearing that, all three Longinus-user's eyes widened.

Naruto took off his white trench coat and handed it to Ophis who grabbed it with a small scowl on her face. He chuckled at that. He was now wearing a light orange T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He stepped down the platform and smirked when he saw the disbelieving look on Cao Cao's face.

"Shall we begin?" Naruto asked, his opponent gave a small nod in reply. Leonardo and George moved away and went to the other side of the room.

Without warning, Cao Cao dashed and tried to stab Naruto who sidestepped the attack and tried to counter with a small uppercut. Cao Cao repositioned his spear to block the uppercut but before he could do anything Naruto gave a strong palm attack to Cao Cao, who was forced to move backward which created a long space between the fighters.

Cao Cao's eyes widen in surprise as he saw the large amount of raw strength Naruto was displaying, soon his surprised expression changed into a dark scowl. He gathered his holy energy at the tip of his spear and shot at Naruto, not wasting a second. Naruto had already readied his defense the moment he had felt the energy spike.

Naruto raised both of his palms forward and said, "Light release: Multiple-layered shield."

Several white transparent shields of light appeared in front of Naruto. They were placed in front of each other, creating multiple layers. The shields didn't fully stop the attack, but it did slow down the blast, giving Naruto enough time to jump to safety.

Cao Cao was staring dumbly at Naruto who was readying his next attack. "Light release: Downpour of Heavenly Swords." Ten white magic circles appeared from behind Naruto. Cao Cao immediately solidified his stance, making Naruto smirk. When Naruto snapped his fingers, light swords started to come out from the circles and rushed toward Cao Cao who swiftly countered all of them, making Naruto's smirk turn into a scowl.

Naruto didn't break a sweat when he used his next move, "Light release: Barrage of Holy Shuriken." The magic circles behind him didn't disappear rather they glowed and the symbols in the middle of the circles changed. Now instead of shooting holy swords, they were shooting large holy shuriken. They were coming towards Cao Cao in unpredictable and wild directions, making it harder to dodge.

To Naruto's frustration, Cao Cao started destroying them expertly. He didn't break a sweat as he turned and sidestepped to destroy and dodge Naruto's holy weapons. To counter, Cao Cao pointed his spear at Naruto's head, which extended in an unimaginable speed and was heading for Naruto's skull.

It happened less than a second, Cao Cao was countering the holy weapons and suddenly the head of the spear was in front of Naruto. Everyone tensed but Cao Cao's teammates' jaw dropped at the result.

Naruto didn't move nor did he use any spells. He simply tilted his head to the side, causing the spear to safely pass by his head. Then another jaw dropping moment occurred when Naruto, in a relaxed manner, held the spear and moved it away from his head. Cao Cao's eyes widened when he saw Naruto touching the light spear harmlessly. According to legend, whoever touched the spear but it's owner would be harmed.

Naruto held out his hand in a surrendering gesture and laughed softly, "I think we should stop here before one of us starts to take the fight seriously."

Hearing that declaration, Cao Cao scowled, "Are you really a human?" He asked as he retracted his spear back to its original size.

"In the flesh and blood." Naruto answered with a mock bow.

"Then how can you use light magic, similar to that of an angel. It's not possible for a human." Asked George, who out of all the people in the room seemed to be the most shaken after seeing Naruto using holy magic, "Do you have a Longinus?"

Naruto looked blankly at them, not that it mattered, no one would have seen his facial expressions anyways. He sighed then spoke, "I'll tell you how I obtained them if you tell me your reasons for wanting to join the Khaos Brigade."

Cao Cao thought before answering, "I believe that it's my responsibility as a descendant of a hero to defeat beings like Devils, Fallen Angels, and _monsters_ , which are threatening human beings directly or indirectly. I will create a world where Humans don't have to live in fear, where they can live alongside with any other supernatural beings despite being the weakest race in the world."

An unnerving silence stayed in the atmosphere when Naruto didn't reply. Leonardo and George flinched when Naruto looked over toward them. Without uttering a word, he walked towards Ophis.

Noticing that he didn't answer him, Cao Cao was about to protest when he spoke, "When I was a child, bad people tried to implant a holy object inside my body because I had a mass property of light attribute. But plans don't always work out; and stuffs happened." Naruto took the coat from Ophis and put it on, "I was near death when Ophis found me. She gave me some of her powers. Some might say it was a miracle for her powers and the holy object combined had given me the ability to use light magic." Naruto finished his explanation. This wasn't the first time he had to explain his power, so he knew exactly what to say.

Cao Cao didn't say anything. Seconds later, he looked up to meet Naruto dead in the eyes and said, "I see. So what did you think after our fight? Now do you believe that my Longinus is real?"

"Yes and that is why I didn't ask your friends to demonstrate their powers." With that Naruto took a few steps back as he now stood behind Ophis. Same place where he stood before all this started.

"I will talk to you later. For now, use the castle as your base." With that Ophis left, Naruto following her.

Cao Cao looked at the door for few minutes before leaving the room as well with his comrades.

.

With Naruto and Ophis

.

"So?" Ophis raised a delicate eyebrow at Naruto.

"His Longinus is fake and I intend to find out who made it, how and why. And as for our course of action, we do nothing." Naruto chuckled, "After all, we keep our friends close and enemies closer."

Ophis just shook her head. "Your human logic is confusing."

"Well then, let's leave all these confusing discussions for later. You will be glad to know that Wendy is making your favorite food for lunch." Naruto gave a soft laugh when he saw Ophis quickened her pace.

Naruto knew what he had to do regarding the fake 'True Longinus'. He had to go to that place, he never thought that he would be going there again. But before that,

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Uzumaki Residence**

"I'm home."

"Welcome home Naruto-nii. Did you bring ….." Wendy, Naruto's foster sister, stopped speaking and ran to Ophis when she saw her behind Naruto, "Mom!" With a joyous shout, Wendy hugged Ophis, who sported an annoyed look.

"How many times do I have to tell you two not to call me that?" Ophis scowled. Before she could protest, Wendy started to drag her away, "I don't know why it bothers you so much."

"It irritates me." Ophis shook her head in exasperation.

 _"It scares you."_ Naruto thought with a sad smile.

With a chuckle, Wendy gave Ophis a small hug, "Love you too. Now come on, I made your favorite foods." With that Wendy dragged Ophis to the kitchen. If it was anyone else, they would have missed the slight change in Ophis's demeanor but Naruto wasn't anyone. He saw the relaxed expression on Ophis's face and the slight upward twitch in her lips.

" _It scares you, doesn't it Ophis? The thought of a family. You, who were born from nothing and whose sole purpose is to obtain 'Silence', aren't familiar with human emotions. All these new experiences and feelings that you're receiving are changing you, slowly but surely. And that's why you're concerned and scared."_ Naruto went and stood in front of the kitchen door to see Ophis having a peaceful look as she was munching on some of Wendy's special home-made cookies. _"But I am glad that you are giving this a chance."_

"I'm going to go get Kuroka." Naruto announced, he then turned around with a genuine smile on his lips, and went upstairs.

He knocked on the door softly when he reached his room, hearing a small whine he chuckled and opened the door.

Kuroka was sleeping on his bed completely naked, something that he had come to enjoy. The bed covers barely reached her thighs, showcasing her luscious body to the world. Naruto went inside and sat beside her on the bed. Looking at her sleeping face, he smiled as he slowly started to stroke her thigh making her purr.

It has been two years since he had saved the cat-sisters and gave them shelter at his home. Naruto chuckled as he remembered how stupid and stubborn he was acting back then. Before meeting Kuroka, the only thing he concentrated on was to get stronger. It wasn't like he has lagged on his training now, far from it. It was just that Kuroka showed him how to enjoy his life while training. But he was too stubborn at that time.

.

Flashback

.

 _Naruto clasped his hands down on both sides of Kuroka's head, effectively trapping her._

 _It's been six months since he had brought the cat-girls to his house to insure their safety, he was regretting that decision now._

 _Ever since he's saved Kuroka, for some reason she started to seduce him in every way she could, shamelessly and boldly. Naruto wanted to concentrate on getting stronger for Ophis and to help save as many innocent lives as he could. But he was a healthy teenage boy after all. Even though he didn't have many interactions with the opposite sex for romantic purposes, it didn't mean he wasn't interested. And seeing Kuroka's curvaceous and naked body was too much for his virgin mind. Who wouldn't be affected to see a naked hot body all cuddled up close to you first thing in the morning?_

 _He rejected her politely at first but she didn't back down and it was starting to irritate him. Because he knew that if she was going to keep striking him like this, he would be giving into his desire soon. And that didn't sit well with him, not one bit. So he started to reject her harshly and even that didn't give him his desired reaction. He could feel himself reaching his breaking point._

 _Now here they were in Naruto's bathroom where Kuroka sneaked in again when he was taking a shower. He had a rough day training and he didn't want any mental stress right now._

 _"Kuroka, what do you want?" Naruto asked viciously. Kuroka was surprised at his tone but she tried to keep a cheerful smile on her face,_

 _"To seduce you, nya~." She answered but was surprised when Naruto grabbed one of her buttcheeks and gave it a harsh squeeze._

 _"So you mean to tell me you wouldn't mind if I take you right now on the wall?" Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously while his hand kept squeezing her ass. Kuroka was beyond stunned, she didn't know what to say, she's never seen this side of Naruto before. She was scared and hurt. She opened her mouth but nothing came out._

 _"Is this how you are? Trying to get into the pants of anyone who's stronger than you? Or is it mating season so you want to mate with the closest alpha you can find?" Naruto kept up his verbal bashing, only stopping when he saw a tear race down Kuroka's face._

 _Cursing himself inwardly, he stepped away from her, "Look, I …"_

 _"Why do you admire and love Ophis?" Kuroka asked in a small voice._

 _"Don't you dare bring her into this!" Naruto's voice took a cold and dangerous tone. But he flinched when he saw Kuroka's teary eyes stared at him._

 _"She saved you when there was no one else and gave you and your sister a home. She took care of you and helped you and your sister to live in a safe environment. Does this ring a bell, nya?"_

 _Naruto froze, shocked as he started to realize what Kuroka's point was. Kuroka and Naruto were the same as both of them were saved and given a warm home by someone. And for Kuroka's case it was him. His mind was never clear before regarding Kuroka's behavior towards him. What she said made Naruto understand Kuroka's behavior. He felt ashamed and regretful of his actions towards her._

 _But before he could apologize Kuroka walked towards the door but stopped at the door frame and said behind her shoulder, "And just so you know, I have never kissed let alone slept with a man." She left._

.

Flashback Ends

.

Naruto's face softened. He hasn't forgetten what he had to do to apologize to Kuroka. He asked for Shirone's help and did everything he could to earn Kuroka's forgiveness. But she was hard to find if she didn't want to be found. She completely avoided him and he couldn't blame her.

Naruto chuckled remembering how their fight ended. At one point, he thought enough was enough and marched straight into Kuroka's room. He barged in, grabbed the stunned girl, pinned her to the wall and then he ravished her mouth like there was no tomorrow. After their vicious first kiss, he told her everything.

About how he was scared that if he had a relationship, it would hamper his training and that he couldn't allow. Also how he was stressed as his training wasn't giving him any satisfying results for few months. He also pointed out that he was concerned about the safety of his partner as he always have high level enemies targeting him. Hearing that Kuroka told him how much of an idiot he was to which he agreed on. Then Kuroka assured him that she would in no way hamper his goal to become stronger rather she would do everything in her power to help him keep growing stronger. She even made a promise to him that she would become a 'Great Youkai' who can stand beside him and fight side by side. Hearing that made him feel warm and appreciated.

At that moment he made a promise to himself that he would cherish her and make her happy. After they made up, they had a wonderful night. A really hot, steamy and long wonderful night.

Naruto was brought out from his thoughts when a gentle hand touched his cheek and stroked it lightly.

"What's so funny, nya~?" Kuroka asked as she slowly got up. She giggled when Naruto grabbed her by the waist and put her on his laps, "Hmm, someone has to train more to control his spear. I can help you to train that, nya~."

"I can train all my life but I don't think I can control that particular spear." Naruto laughed and kissed Kuroka tenderly, "As much as i would love to accept your humble offer, dinner is ready." He slid Kuroka off his lap and stood up, "Also pack your things for a short trip, we will be going to Europe for few days." Hearing that Kuroka's smile brightened up as she headed toward the bathroom.

"Oh before I forget, Ophis is here."

A loud noise came from the bathroom which made Naruto to laugh loudly.

.

Ten Minutes Later

.

Naruto stood at the kitchen doorframe and stared at the sight before him. Kuroka was smiling nervously as she was pouring sweet sake for Ophis while Wendy and Shirone were preparing the table together, chatting animatedly while doing so. Ophis was giving Kuroka a blank stare but from time to time her eyes would shift towards the food.

Naruto smiled at the warm scene.

It was his family, it was his home.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **In Heaven**

Among all of the Longinus, 'True Longinus' was considered many things; the alpha, the original, the first and most powerful, the guiding Longinus for its fellow brethren and many more. So it wouldn't come as a surprise for 'True Longinus' to have a few unique skills of it's own. For example, giving it's user a teleportation portal directly to Heaven's 'Sacred Gear' system room and masking his presence while he would roam around the said place.

The first time Naruto found out about this, he was jumping around in glee. He thought that with that he could check on other sacred gear users as well as who were the present Longinus-users. He even thought that how awesome it would be to have a group full of Longinus-users. Turned out, Biblical god was one step ahead. He just made one simple change. Naruto can roam around the room freely, stay there as long as he liked, check around the status of the sacred gear but there was one small problem, he could not read the system. The system was written in a language he had never seen before. He couldn't even crack it with 'True Longinus'. And at the entrance of the room was a warning signboard, the language of which would change according to its reader's will,

Be careful young one, one wrong move and the world will go 'Boom'

Naruto felt like the Biblical God was screwing with him. Cursing the God, he left thinking he was never going to come back to the place. For Naruto it was the worst torture he had ever experienced.

But after seeing the fiasco with the new members of Khaos Brigade, he thought it was high time he would take a risk. Well it wasn't a risk because the status and information of the Longinus he would check belonged to him, so he thought there shouldn't be any problems, well at least he hoped.

Naruto materialized in the room out of thin air and immediately his eyebrows shot up. Last time he came to this particular room was three years ago and luckily no one was there but this time he was met with,

Boobs.

" _Some fine wonderful boobs if I must say."_ Naruto thought. He, with great difficulty, looked up to see the floating angel's alarmed and surprised face.

In his adventurous life he has seen a lot of beautiful ladies and is in a relationship with one of them. Kuroka was undoubtedly one of the sexiest people he had seen. But hands down, this woman would be amongst the top most beautiful person ever. Even though she was wearing modest cloths, he could see that she had the curves to die for. It would even make Kuroka jealous and that was saying something.

His gaze was going up and down to check her out, he did see the twelve pure white wings but dismissed it quickly, only to understand his situation a second later, "Oh wait!"

It seemed Luck has spectacularly screwed him once again.

Naruto coughed and the angel tensed more, he knew he should tread carefully,

"You have a sexy body."

*Slap*

*Baam*

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Taking his face out from the wall he was slammed into, Naruto instantly kneeled down and slammed his head to the ground. If it was any other person his neck would've been broken and his mask shattered by that hit. But he wasn't a normal person and the mask wasn't a normal mask either. He had to thank Ophis later.

"Please forgive this insolent and idiotic pervert for he was enthralled by your marvelous beauty making him speak and think without common sense." Naruto nearly shouted, he looked at the angel from the corner of his eye and gulped when he saw the amount of pure holy energy she was radiating, it would crush the amount he could produce _alone_ by an enormous margin.

"Is everything okay, Gabriel-sama?" A few angels spoke from outside and that made Naruto tense.

"If you would let me, I will tell you who am I and why I am here but please, I beg you not to alert anyone else as I would like to keep myself hidden for now. It's to protect my family." The angel felt the sincerity in Naruto's voice. Her power diminished and she waved her hand. The angels outside must have felt or understood something as Naruto felt their presences leaving.

Naruto felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off from his shoulder. He sat down, suddenly tired from the recent event. Seeing the curious look and the guarded stance the angel was displaying, Naruto raised his arms in a surrendering gesture,

"You must be Gabriel, one of the four Great Seraphim, right?" He quickly elaborated as he pointed toward the exit, "Those other angels were calling you by your name."

Saying that he messed up would be the understatement of the year. With a heavy sigh Naruto continued, "I know this is rude and abrupt, but can you keep my identity a secret." Naruto looked at Gabriel with pure sincerity, "I swear on my _mother_ that I will not lie to you. Yes, I may not reveal everything about myself or things I don't want to share but I will not lie."

Gabriel's gaze softened, like other four great Seraph she also had her own unique abilities and the one she was most proud of was 'Resonance of Heart'. She could differentiate between truth and lies, loyalty and treachery by reading the person's heart. Yes, there were ways to block it but very few knew how. And Naruto's sincerity was making it easy for Gabriel to see his heart. It was as if he didn't put any mental guard up at all, completely submitting his heart to the Seraph.

With a snap of finger, Gabriel created two chairs and table, "I think it would be better if we sit down properly. Something tells me this is going to take long time." Hearing her voice made a shiver run up Naruto's spine. Her voice was so melodic and soft as if she could make anyone to relax just by talking. Somehow he found it arousing.

Shaking his head vigorously, Naruto got up and sat on the other side of Gabriel.

"So where should I start from?" Naruto asked.

"Will you remove your mask?" Seeing Naruto scratching his chin, she smiled, "It's alright. But will you tell me how you got here? No one should be able to enter here."

"Well to put a long story short, I have a Longinus that allows me to venture into any place. And somehow this place was set as a checkpoint from before." Naruto immediately put his arms up, "Don't worry, this is the only place in heaven where I can come and rest assure that I can't do shit to the system because of the language barrier. I just came this time because I had to confirm something."

Like all other Seraphim, Gabriel knew about Longinus and most of their 'abilities'. She was worried, the only Longinus that should have the power to do something like that was amongst the top four which were still mysterious to the Seraphim up till today, _"Is it 'Dimensional Lost'?"_ But she kept the thought to herself.

"So why are you here?"

"Now that's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Naruto chuckled, "Now how should I begin?" Naruto stroke his chin as he continued, "I came across other Longinus-users and found there are some problems which shouldn't exist. Some new glitches perhaps? But the Biblical god should have fixed those by now. So I just came here to check if he changed the full system or the problem is from somewhere else." Naruto knew he was being vague but he couldn't reveal everything.

"If only." Gabriel whispered in a barely veiled depressed tone but Naruto caught it. Something inside Naruto clicked when he saw the angel's downcast look at the mention of her father. Too many pieces of the puzzle fell into its places making Naruto to see the whole picture immediately.

"He's not here, is he?" Naruto took a wild guess but he was hoping with all his might that he was wrong in this.

Gabriel was shocked as she had a panicking look, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. _"Of course, as if Luck will ever let this kind of chance to slip by to utterly fuck me."_ Naruto thought wryly but immediately tensed up when he saw tears forming in the Seraph's eyes. After that incident with Kuroka, he was never good with women crying, not with the innocent ones at least.

"He died in the Great war." Gabriel knew she shouldn't have told him but remembering her father was painful for her. So many things were going wrong and the angels couldn't do anything to fix them. Although Michael and the other Seraphs activated the Heaven's system and could monitor it but still now none could accurately use it. All Michael could do was to supervise the system and to make sure it works properly.

She wiped away her tears and looked at Naruto pleadingly, "Will you please not tell anyone? I don't want to cause more troubles for my brothers." She tightened her hold on her dress as if she felt small and weak, "If the people below learn that….."

Gabriel's soft whispering stopped when she saw Naruto removing his mask. His hair changed back to its original state as for the first time she saw Naruto's real face. She saw the concerned and guilty look on his face. Releasing a deep breath he stretched his arm, with a soft hum and a slight glow the weapon reveal itself. Gabriel immediately felt as if someone was stroking her hair, calming her down. She never felt so relieved, so serene as most of her worries and sadness slowly vanished. It took her some time to fully understand what she was looking at.

"You have 'True Longinus'." Gabriel gasped out.

"Yes I do and the only reason I am showing my face and this to you is for you to trust me." Naruto's face softened up as he smiled at the angel, "I swear on the 'True Longinus' that I will not divulge this information to anyone without your permission." The spear glowed as if it understood the depth of Naruto's promise and conveyed that feeling to Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled, it was a genuine smile which caused Naruto to blush. Naruto quickly composed himself, "I know I am pushing it but is it okay if we check something? I will also tell you the real problem I have encountered." Seeing her nod softly, Naruto got up and headed toward the deeper part of the room, Gabriel closely behind him.

They passed the normal 'Sacred Gear' section, this part was filled with small flying orbs with various symbols engraved as each orbs signified a sacred gear. Then they came to the 'Longinus' section, here instead of orbs there were tablets made of ancient looking metal with lots of markings adorning them. And in front of them, there were display stands. Finally the duo reached the end of the room. There were four giant transparent spheres and in the middle there was a core which was constantly changing its color. No writing or marking was visible but they did have the stand in front of them.

These spheres represented 'The Top Four' Longinus.

"Can I ask you to read what it said in the stand of 'True Longinus'?" Naruto requested the Seraph who tilted her head in confusion before nodding in acceptance.

"This four Longinus never had any real information, instead it would just show random riddles when they are awakened." Gabriel said as she continued with a small blush, "It is kind of embarrassing to say but here goes,"

Carrying the promise of infinity on my shoulder

I will pierce through the dimensional lizard

With my cheat code stick

BELIEVE IT

Naruto choked on his own spit.

It was something he said as a joke to Ophis when he was younger. He still couldn't believe that his verbal tic was coming back to bite him in the ass after all these years later. Now he was sure that the Biblical god was screwing with him as well, _"Oh wait. He's dead."_

"Well that cleared up a lot of things. Now to keep my part of the deal." With a sigh Naruto continued, "Someone created 'True Longinus'." Seeing Gabriel eyes to widen, he quickly added, "It's fake as I have battled with the wielder. But it's still powerful, if it has the ability to do 'Balance Breaker' it's power could match the top tier Longinus, but I'm not sure."

Gabriel sighed as she had a faraway look in hr eyes, "How did it come to this?"

"If I were to guess, then I think some other God created it. But one thing for sure that it wasn't created for a good purpose." Naruto sighed as well.

"Why other Gods would want to create a Longinus?" She was becoming more concerned but she was snapped from her saddening thoughts when Naruto walked in front of her and gave her his signature smile.

"Don't worry, leave the fake Longinus to me. I will try to find out who created the spear and for what purpose." Then he looked down sheepishly, "You know it will make things easier for me if you help, of course it would be best if this is between us." Naruto added quickly, "I'm not forcing you or anything. And as I promised your secret is safe with me."

Scratching his head in embrassment, he continued, "Of course I will help you fixing whatever problems you have up here in exchange for your help. Well I'll try at least."

Gabriel was shocked, she didn't know what to say. Seeing that Naruto chuckled weakly, "Just think about it, alright. And if you want to call me, just power up this medallion with your energy." Naruto handed a medallion to the angel.

"Do you really need my help?" Gabriel asked with a shaky voice.

"Honestly I am glad that I met you instead of your brothers. Not that I am saying they are bad but I am sure that Uriel and Raphael would have struck me down right at the spot, they have the right to do that actually. As for Michael, I am not sure what he would do." Naruto shrugged with a smile

"What can I do?" Gabriel said with a small downcast voice.

Shaking his head, Naruto went up to Gabriel and clapped his hand in front of her startling the Seraph. He gave a mock frowning at her as he said sternly, "Are you serious? You are one of the 'Four Great Seraph'. I am definitely sure you can do a lot more cool stuffs than the little old human me."

Gabriel was stunned but she started to giggle. Naruto started to chuckle with her as well, gone was the tense and sullen atmosphere. Naruto looked at the sphere representing 'True Longinus' fondly and spoke, "Guess I better leave."

"Thank you." It came as a whisper but Naruto heard it.

"You're welcome." Naruto smiled brightly before vanishing into the thin air.

Gabriel stared at the spot Naruto was standing minutes before.

" _Are you the one I was looking for?"_

.

Someplace far

.

Naruto looked up to the sky and released a deep sigh,

" _I hope I don't come to regret this."_

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Somewhere in Europe**

It has been one week since Naruto's meeting with Gabriel. When Naruto entered the 'Sacred Gear' system room, he didn't think that he would meet anyone. _"Guess all well that ends well."_ He was glad that it was Gabriel and was hoping that she would take up his offer, though he doubted it. But at least from the interactions he had with her, he understood that she wouldn't blow up his cover unnecessarily and create problems for her brothers now that the Biblical God was dead.

Death of the Four Original Maou was something everyone knew but this was beyond what he could expect. This knowledge alone could bring a apocalypse level disaster.

Naruto hummed in pleasure as Kuroka kissed him tenderly. They were in a café, sitting in a couch. He smirked when he looked at the men drooling at the girl beside him. She was wearing low cut short jeans with a fitting t-shirt. _"Every man's dream,"_ Naruto chuckled inwardly as he pushed the thought of Heaven's problem aside for now.

Naruto hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, earning a small purr. He tugged her t-shirt up slightly and started to gently rub the side of her waist with her thumb. Kuroka moaned softly as she rested her head on his shoulder earning him the glare of every man in the café. He returned those glares with a wide mocking grin.

His entertainment stopped when he saw them coming, "They're here." Naruto whispered softly but Kuroka didn't budge making him chuckle.

"Long time no see." Naruto greeted.

"It's been a year I believe." Said the man as the other two people nodded at Naruto.

"So is she your girlfriend, Naruto-sama." Naruto sighed hearing the girl. He tried to make her drop the honorifics but no luck.

"It's the first time all of you meeting each other, right? Come on Kuroka." Naruto lightly nudged the girl who raised her head and looked at the people in front of her.

"Arthur Pendragon." The man courtly introduced himself.

"Le Fay Pendragon, Arthur's little sister. Nice to meet you." Le Fay's cheerful introduction made all of them to smile at the girl.

"Elaine Westcott, Maid of the House of Pendragon." Elaine said with a polite bow.

"Arthur's *cough* lover *cough*," Naruto murmured between his coughs but everyone heard it causing Elaine to blush and Arthur to sigh.

"Kuroka, nya~." With that Kuroka slightly bowed and went back to resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"She isn't a morning person but she didn't want to stay at the hotel either." Naruto chuckled.

"But I was so looking forward to chatting with her." Le Fay pouted.

"You will. Right after I am done with our work." Naruto assured the girl.

"Can I?" Arthur asked, Naruto nodded making him to continue, "Did you actually mean what you said over the phone?"

"Of course, you are my friend and comrade Arthur. Doing that wouldn't be a problem at all." Naruto replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Le Fay asked.

"Well," Naruto scratched his chin, "I know what is going on at Pendragon household and Arthur's decision of leaving the household to protect Elaine." Le Fay and Elaine were surprised but Naruto pressed on, "But I gave him an easier solution. I will have Elaine live in my home as she would be safe there." Naruto added with a chuckle, "Always wanted someone mature to look after Wendy and Shirone."

"Is that true Arthur-sama?" Elaine asked.

"Yes, I trust Naruto and I know for a fact that his place is one of the safest places in the world." Arthur smiled for a second before his face hardened, "But I still intent to leave that house. They are becoming too arrogant for their own good."

"Then I'm coming too." Le Fay looked down, "I don't want to be left behind."

"Both of you are welcome to my humble home if Elaine can take care of ….." Naruto paused for a moment to think, "Five people."

"Five people?" Elaine asked.

"My sister Wendy and my surrogate mother, Kuroka's sister Shirone, Le Fay and," Naruto smiled sheepishly before adding, "Kuroka."

Seeing their surprised look, Naruto elaborated, "Don't get me wrong, Kuroka is great at tracking, fighting, as a mentor and a training partner, and really really great in bed but she is not good at household chores."

A few seconds passed by. Le Fay started to laugh cutely, Elaine giggled and Arthur smiled and shook his head. Naruto groaned when he felt Kuroka biting his neck lightly notifying him that she heard that.

"Thank you, Naruto." Arthur said sincerely as he bowed his head. His lover and sister did the same.

"No need to thank me. I did say that I need you to do a favor for me." Naruto said as he bowed in return, well as much as he could, seeing that Kuroka still had her head on his shoulder.

"We should talk about it later." Naruto nodded hearing Arthur's suggestion. Arthur smiled suddenly as if he remembered something, "Also I think you will find this useful. Few weeks ago, Pendragon household found few supernatural activities somewhere north from here."

"And?"

"And according to the magic signature, it was done by a devil with the smell of a dragon." Arthur said.

'Dragon and devil, odd combo.' Naruto thought before smiling at Arthur, "Thank you for the information. I will check it out soon."

Saying that Naruto relaxed a bit,

"By the way, have any of you explore the city yet?"

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Few Days Later**

Naruto and Kuroka were standing near some ancient ruins located far away from civilization. After the tip that he got from Arthur, it intrigued him and so he went to find that person. He was glad that Kuroka was with him as she was one of the best trackers he had met. They followed the trail and that led them to the ruins.

Kuroka suddenly tensed as her eyes narrowed in one particular direction. She moved her finger in the air as if she wrote a symbol and immediately Naruto and Kuroka were covered by a small mist which was to mask their presence. With that both of them ran towards said direction.

Naruto whistled when they reached the place. There were a lot of dead devils lying around the place and sitting in the middle was a young boy. What caught Naruto's eyes was his silver hair. It was as if his hair was glowing in the moonlight. The boy looked at Naruto and then at Kuroka, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why is there a Japanese Youkai all the way out here?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, _"He saw through the mist."_

"Now, now. Don't need to get all worked up." Naruto put his arms up, "We were just looking for a devil who smells like a dragon." Naruto said as he grinned.

"Who are you people?" The boy asked casually though still guarded.

"The question is who are you and why are there so many dead devils here?" Naruto asked as he motioned all the dead devils that started to disappear.

"They were stray devils causing problems. You still haven't answered my question." The boy asked as he turned to face them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, just your regular human researcher with an awesome Nekoshou for a girlfriend," Naruto answered with a grin. Naruto wasn't wearing his disguise so he knew that he had to take some gamble. After Cao Cao revealed that he got that fake 'True Longinus', Naruto wanted to hide the fact that he had the original. So picking unnecessary fights, like what he used to do, was out of the question. Even if he would have to fight, he had to be cautious about who he would show his true powers.

"You are strong." And everything went down the drain.

With a nervous chuckle, Naruto said, "Not that much. Just enough to protect myself. After all, researching about ancient civilization tends to drop me at bad locations." Naruto gestured the ruins behind him, hoping that it would be enough.

The boy took a step front and immediately Kuroka was in front of Naruto, "Back off, nya~!"

"Stand down, _cat_." He looked at Kuroka as if she wasn't worth anything, "You are of no concern to me."

The temperature of the atmosphere dropped several degrees. Naruto didn't like anyone insulting his family, bad things would happen to the offender, really bad things.

"Hey kid, how about a bet?" The boy perked up hearing that, "I'll fight you, but if I can make you eat the dirt on the ground, you will apologize to my woman." Naruto said casually as if he wouldn't have problem doing that.

"Vali Lucifer, descendant of the original Lucifer and in possession of the Longinus 'Divine Dividing'. You do know what that means, don't you?" White and transparent dragon wings appeared, supporting his claim, "Do you still think you can follow through your promise?"

Naruto closed his eyes as he grinned. Extending his arm, he called for his partner, the sacred gear that had the power to change the history and destroy the world, came out like a normal weapon as if the weapon itself was taunting Vali and his claim. But no one except Naruto caught it as his grin broadened.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your everyday regular human and wielder of 'True Longinus'."

Vali had a keen eye when it came to finding strong opponents for it was his goal to become one of the strongest. And because of this it made him to become prideful and a battle maniac. But up until now, he didn't find anyone that truly pushed him over the edge other than Tobio; but he never fought Vali with all of his power, he always backed off when the battle would take a serious turn.

But gazing at Naruto now, he knew that he has finally found his match, someone who could push him over the edge and to truly show how far he had come after all his training and hardships. Till now he was taking a loose stance but now he put his guard up properly as his battle instincts were screaming at him that one wrong move and it would all be over.

Naruto walked passed Kuroka but stopped to give her a small kiss.

"Seeing your grin, I presume that you want to go all out." Naruto chuckled dryly. All he got for a reply was a bigger grin. With a sign he suggested, "Is it ok if we take the fight to somewhere else? We are far from the normal population but not enough without someone not noticing."

"Lead the way." Vali replied, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

Shaking his head he took out a small orb and threw it away to the ground, creating a portal. Naruto and Vali walked through it. Kuroka wanted to come, Naruto stopped her saying it would be dangerous.

When the portal closed off, Kuroka sighed, "That dragon boy still doesn't know what he got himself into."

.

With Naruto and Vali

.

"This is a good place for fighting and training." That was the first thing Vali said when they entered the new place. They were in a huge island. It was like any normal island, but there were huge ruins all around the place and they were positioned in a way that anyone could say that it was meant for training.

"How did you find this place?" Vali asked in an amused tone. Naruto shrugged, he really didn't want to reveal that Ophis made the whole place for him.

Yes, even if it looked like a normal island, it was not. The whole island and even the whole surrounding around the island were created by Ophis. Their exact location was a private dimension created by Ophis for Naruto's training purposes. And there was no way Naruto would say that.

"So let's begin?" Naruto asked and immediately jumped away to avoid Vali's direct charge. " _This Kid is really impatient, reminds me of someone."_

"Divide!" Vali shouted as his punch was blocked by Naruto.

Naruto felt his stance faltering as his grip on his spear tightened. He jumped away but Vali didn't falter with his attacks and shouting each time when he made a contact with Naruto,

"Divide!"

"Divide!"

"Divide!"

With each shout Naruto felt his power decreasing whereas Vali's power was increasing but instead of being worried about that he smirked. He knew about the 'Divine Dividing', it was one scary Longinus but it also had a few fatal flaws and regarding the current wielder it had another major weakness.

Suddenly Vali toppled over as he started to breathe heavily, "What just happened?" he rasped out.

"You shouldn't steal power carelessly, you know." Naruto said as he stretched his body. Vali looked at him with disbelieving eyes as he felt Naruto's power start to rise again, "It might not be good for your body."

Vali understood. His 'Divine Dividing' was capable of dividing the power of its opponents by half and adding it to his own. But, Naruto was _allowing_ him to use 'Divide' on him because Naruto's natural energy was of pure light attribute and he increased the efficiency of the said attribute by a few folds with the help of his Longinus. 'Divine Dividing' could filter out the attributes of the power Vali could divide and add to his own, but even it couldn't filter out that kind of pure holy energy. So now Vali had holy energy running through his half-devil body. And because his demonic power was extremely high, it was causing more damage.

"Release!" A surge of holy energy erupted from Vali's body, instantly removing most of the holy energy within him but he was still out of breath, though he looked better.

"Ready to kiss the ground." Naruto smirked. But raised an eyebrow when he saw Vali laughing, _"This kid is nuts."_

Vali never fought anyone who could dismiss his 'Divine Dividing' like that. He knew that Naruto wasn't even trying and Vali swore that he would make him go all out. With that determination he shouted, "Balance Breaker: Divine Dividing - Scale Mail."

Naruto just mouthed 'shit' as he started to gather energy. It didn't take more than few seconds for Vali to finish activating his 'Balance Breaker'. Wearing his white dragon armor, Vali rushed toward Naruto.

Naruto put his spear up for guarding as he wasn't finish preparing his 'ability'. But one moment he was on the ground and next he was in the air, flying backwards at the speed of a bullet. He coughed up a bit of blood and tried to look for Vali only to sense the second punch coming. Heeding to his battle instinct, he put up his spear to guard the incoming invisible attack. He was flying away from the ground and now he was heading toward it. He still didn't see the attack coming but the last thing he saw before crashing to the ground, rather hard, was Vali floating and looking down at him. Oh, how he hated when anyone did that.

"You are not a normal human so this shouldn't be much. Don't disappoint me now, show me the 'Balance Breaker' of 'True Longinus'." Vali smirked and continued with a taunting voice, "You achieved it, did you not?"

The only hearable sound coming from the surrounding area was debris falling over. Then there was a huge power surge, Vali couldn't pinpoint what kind of power it was as it was different from holy energy. He waited impatiently for Naruto to come out and when he did, his eyebrows shot up behind his mask.

Before the fight, Naruto was wearing normal attire, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt under a open jacket. Now, he was wearing black pants and a buttoned up casual overcoat with a high collar. The striking part was his overcoat which looked as if it was made from controlled white flame and there was some unique symbol there. But his attire wasn't the only thing that changed, Naruto's spiky bright blonde hair was now pure white in color flowing around wildly and his azure blue eyes had a silver tint to it.

"Is this your 'Balance Breaker'?" Vali asked cautiously.

"Not exactly. It's a form I call 'Heavenly Sage mode'." Naruto said closing his eyes.

Vali disappeared. He thought it was going to be the same but was utterly shocked when he saw Naruto blocked his punch casually with his spear. With a frown, he disappeared again only for the process to be the same. No matter from where Vali would punch or kick, Naruto would block them. He went for another punch but was alarmed when Naruto mouthed,

'My Turn'

"Infinite God Style: Sky-piercer." Even from within the armor Vali felt as if he had been thoroughly pierced. He saw the unavoidable counterattack coming but because he couldn't move away he powered up his armor to defend the attack. But it wasn't enough. As he flew back, he looked down to see the crystal orb at the middle of his armor was shattered. He knew that he had to take a risk,

"Divide!"

"Divide!"

"Divide!"

"Divide!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, his eyes still closed. What Naruto didn't know was that Vali already awakened Albion.

 _"Albion, this energy, is it?"_

" _I do wonder how he could use it without the side effect. But release the power immediately, I will use as much as I can to fix the armor with his power."_

"How can a mere Human use senjutsu?" Vali shouted from a safe distance. His armor shouted 'Release' and automatically fixed the broken crystal, albeit not completely.

"Already figured it out, huh. I had help." Naruto opened his eyes as he shrugged. Vali eyes widened as he realized,

"It's that cat-girl, isn't it?" Vali asked.

"Bull's eye." Naruto smirked.

"Can I request something?" Vali asked. Seeing Naruto shrug, he continued, "I will properly apologize to her despite the outcome of the battle. But after the match, could you answer a few of my questions."

Vali's power flared up, "I am too hyped to care for those at the moment."

Readying his spear, Naruto grinned wildly, "If you do the same for me."

Vali dashed toward Naruto who jumped away just in time, "Infinite God Style: Hundred thrusts." Barrage of deadly strikes descended on Vali who swiftly dodged the majority of them and counterattacked Naruto. Though Vali was able to push Naruto back with a fierce kick, he did get hit from his spear quite alot.

Vali's battle instinct screamed at him but he was too late to act, "Infinite God Style: Divine Slash." Vali didn't see the attack coming. Naruto made a clean horizontal swipe strike with his spear even though he was far away from him. At first Vali didn't know what happened except for seeing a small laser-like light coming out from the tip of Naruto's spear and passing by horizontally.

Then to his surprise everything that the light touched was cut. Vali looked at his armor to see deep cuts adorning it as well, although it didn't reach his actual body, but it was damn close.

"Half Dimension." Vali immediately called for his next attack.

Seeing the dimension start to become distorted Naruto immediately dashed towards Vali who was surprised to see the sudden increase in his speed. 'Half Dimension' would halve the size of objects and living beings but it needed a few seconds and seeing the distance between them, Vali thought he had enough time. It seemed he was wrong.

The moment Naruto reached Vali, he smirked as he said the deciding end of the match, "Infinite God Style: Spiral Spear."

The spinning powered up 'True Longinus' crushed the armor of 'Divine Dividing' the moment it made contact. Vali coughed up blood as he was thrown backward and got smashed to the ground. This attack would have injured Vali greatly if Albion didn't concentrate most of its power of 'Scale Mail' into the focus point of the attack at the last second. Though because of this, the other parts of the armor took damage as well.

Naruto landed properly. He looked up at his wounded opponent, "I told you, didn't I? That I would make you eat dirt. Give up now, it is clear who won."

But instead of curses, like he expected, he received laughter. Pure satisfying laughter. _"This kid is really creeping me out."_

"Give up you said. But the battle just started." Vali said, Naruto clearly saw pure glee in his eyes through his broken mask as if he was having the time of his life. Vali stood tall as he started to chant.

"I, who is about to awaken,

Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God

I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"

I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy

And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise"

"SHIT!" Naruto screamed as he powered up his spear. He knew his limits and he knew that there was no way he could counter what was coming at him without the full power of 'True Longinus'.

"Juggernaut Drive"

"Balance Breaker: True Longinus Götterdämmerung."

Naruto knew about the 'Juggernaut Drive', having Ophis as his mentor it shouldn't come as a surprise. But what truly did surprise him was the fact that Vali was able to keep his sanity.

 **"So I finally made you use your 'Balance Breaker."** Vali said in a deep voice.

Vali's armor changed and it looked more dragon-like but the most noticeable change was his size. He was now about twenty meters tall. As for Naruto, an ancient looking object emerged behind him. It was a big circular plate with seven small circular plates surrounding it. The written language there was unknown to Vali but before he could get a good look at it, the plate vanished.

 **"Round two."** Vali dashed toward Naruto but immediately stopped when he felt something wrong.

"God's blessing." Naruto said in calm and gentle voice as if he was praying, he stabbed the ground with the spear head. The ancient looking plate appeared again and this time one of the sub-plate glowed.

What happened for next few seconds, it would forever be seared into Vali's mind. The amount of white flame that came out from Naruto was massive as if it was going to drown everything around him. Vali took flight to dodge the fire but was stunned when he saw that the flame started to take a shape. And within few seconds there was a colossal being standing right in front of him.

Vali's juggernaut drive was around twenty meters tall but the thing that Naruto created was around two hundred meters tall. It looked like an armored knight of an ancient being. The body was made of pure white flame and the armor parts of the creature had so dense flame that people would mistake it with something else. And at the top of the head, there was a triangular crystal where Vali saw Naruto standing.

Vali headed toward the crystal hoping that the titan wasn't faster than him. But instead of trying to catch Vali it widened the space between its hands and then clapped hard. The shockwave that was produced from there made Vali to stop in his tracks forcefully. And the next thing he saw was a huge gigantic fist right in front of his face, or rather his whole body.

The force of the attack clearly damaged his armor and threw him off by few hundred meters. He crashed to the ground harshly as he slid quite some distance creating a trail on the way. The giant tremor woke him from his semi-conscious state. He saw that the titanic being was coming toward him. He took flight again and shouted,

 **"Divide!"**

 **"Divide!"**

 **"Divide!"**

 **"Divide!"**

 **"Divide!"**

 **"Divide!"**

 **"Divide!"**

 **"Divide!"**

With each shout he clearly saw that the armor, though not by half, was decreasing in size. He almost reduced its size to hundred meters but before he could rejoice. The being's voice boomed,

 **"Immunity."**

And it was back to its regular size. Vali never felt the need to head-butt into a wall so strongly before. He shouted again,

 **"Divide!"**

 **"Divide!"**

 **"Divide!"**

 **"Divide!"**

But this time nothing changed. As if it really became immune to his 'abilities'.

And to his horror it jumped. Vali tried to run away as far as he could but he wasn't fast enough. When it landed, the shockwave was so strong this time that it blew him off completely. The last thing he saw before losing his consciousness was another gigantic punch.

.

Sometime Later

.

Vali woke up with a groan and grumbled loudly when he saw Naruto and Kuroka were making out. "Have some decency for the injured."

Naruto looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "I am just enjoying a victory treat. Now I believe that you owe something to my girl."

Vali stood up even though he was hurting inside badly and bowed politely, "I am sorry for my rude behavior earlier. I hope you forgive me."

"Forgiven, but just so you know I didn't mind. It's natural for the strong to look down on the weak." Kuroka shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not on my watch." Naruto grumbled but when he saw Vali was having trouble standing up he sighed, "Angel's Blessing."

Vali looked up to see the same plate appearing but a different sub-plate glowing this time. And suddenly an angle appeared out of nowhere. The angel was incredibly beautiful if Vali was being honest. She had one pair of wings but they were twice the size of normal angel wings. But the most eye-catching aspect of the wings was the feathers, even though the wing was white in color it had different colors of feathers glowing amongst the white one. It was as if the wing was made of rainbow colored feathers.

The angel looked at Vali and smiled making the latter blush slightly. She extended her wings and released seven-colored dust which, when touched Vali, started to heal him. And moments later he was completely healed.

"Interesting ability." Vali said, "Thanks."

"No worries. Now I believe you have some questions. I will answer those that I can but I expect you to do the same." Naruto told Vali who nodded in response.

"I am not going to ask about your 'Balance Breaker' but can I assume that your 'Balance Breaker' gives you seven unique 'abilities'?" Vali asked his first question.

"You are quite observant. Yes, they do. Now as for my question, who are you aligned with? I mean there is no way someone of your caliber can roam freely. And let's not forget that you killed those stray devils, it must have been on someone's order." Naruto asked.

Vali thought for a moment before answering, "I am allied with the Fallen Angel Faction."

Naruto whistled, "You work for Azazel?" Seeing Vali nodding he motioned him to continue.

"How can a human use Senjutsu? And in such manner?" Vali finally asked the thing that was bothering him the most.

"If I answer your question honestly, will you hear out two requests of mine?" Naruto said.

"I can't promise but I will try." Vali replied.

"Good enough. Now for the question of the day, it is quite simple. Kuroka here taught me how to use senjutsu." Naruto said as he wrapped one of his arms around Kuroka and pulled her closer making the girl giggle.

As a normal human it was quite understandable that Naruto would hit his limit at some point. First time he hit his limit was when he mastered everything he could, his spear techniques, his light magic, he even unlocked his 'Balance breaker'. But he came to realize that spiritually he wasn't strong enough to hold so much of holy energy. Only because of his bond with his Longinus was he able to come that far but all those holy powers started to take toll on his body. Ophis helped him to break that limit by giving him her power, a special and unique kind of power not like the ones she shared with the members of 'Khaos Brigade', which when came in contact with 'True Longinus' caused a miracle.

The second time he hit his limit was two years ago. After rescuing the cat-people from Hell, he understood that he finally reached his human body's limitation. His speed, strength and agility couldn't be advanced further, no matter how hard he tried. For six months he tried but there was no positive result, only dead ends. Then he found a way when he consulted with Kuroka after reconciling with her. Naruto wanted to find and grovel to the person who created Senjutsu.

Naruto raised his arm up when he saw Vali wanted to say something, "I know what you want to say, to properly use Senjutsu one must need chakra. But first you have to understand what chakra is. It is the aura which is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force. Compare to Youkai, human can't utilize the chakra properly and they don't have much of it but that doesn't mean they can't use it at all."

"But how did you use so much of Senjutsu in that form? And that much of Senjutsu should have affected your mind." Vali asked curiously.

"Ahh about that, do you really think that malice and ill will of the world can affect me when I am wielding 'True Longinus'." Naruto chuckled, "And about the amount, let's just say I got Kuroka and my mom to thank for that." With that he kissed Kuroka lightly, earning himself a small purr from her.

What Vali didn't know that Naruto's 'Heavenly Sage mode' wasn't purely made of Senjutsu. It was combination between light energy, from 'True Longinus', and 'Touki', from Senjutsu. But to use Touki for those who are not Youkai, they had to go through specific and intense Senjutsu training. For that reason Kuroka furthered her Senjutsu abilities and masteries so she could teach Naruto.

Naruto had a shit ton of pure light energy which was a bit different from the Holy energy Angels use. The biggest difference would be his light energy, according to his will, wasn't that harmful towards devils and other creatures of darkness. Sometimes it could even heal or soothe them. But if he was angered his light energy could be fatal to even those of divine powers. Ophis pointed out that it was the 'Original Light' attribute, the miracle caused by unnatural and unexpected fusion between the energy of 'True Longinus' and Ophis's special power. And Naruto, with the help of Kuroka, used this light energy to master Senjutsu.

Learning Senjutsu was like learning magic. Naruto had to know and understand the basics and origin of Senjutsu. After that, he had to train his body but unlike normal physical or magical training it was different. For example, sitting inside a forest for hours till he could resonate with the nature. But because of the power he received from Ophis and his unique light attribute, his life-force was unnaturally high even comparing to a Youkai. Kuroka helped him greatly to convert his life-force to chakra.

Though he wouldn't be able to use Senjutsu as well as some special species of Youkai, Nekoshou for example, but he could still use 'Touki' and 'Aura Detection'. And he was satisfied with that as the main reason he wanted to learn Senjutsu was to increase his physical limits but after seeing what he could do with 'Touki', he knew he got more than what he bargained for.

Naruto was beyond happy that he found someone like Kuroka. She just didn't guide him on his training, she took more direct part in it as well when she started to use 'Spiritual healing' and 'Essence sharing' on him to get him used to Senjutsu. After exhausting his mind and body through intense Senjutsu training, Kuroka would use 'Spiritual healing' on him. The main purpose for it was to make his body used to using chakra through life-force. 'Essence sharing' was for Kuroka to share her chakra through Ki manipulation. Once in a week or two, she would do that and by this kind of healing his body would understand the concept of 'Chakra' faster and more efficiently. So one was for him to 'Use' chakra and another was for him to 'Control' it. Without Kuroka's help it would have taken him a few years to decades to where he was now.

The best part, he really _really_ liked Senjutsu training under Kuroka. Particularly her healing techniques which were known as Bouchujutsu, a.k.a. the Bedroom Method, a.k.a. 'having sex'. He wasn't complaining about it, not one bit. He really wanted to find the person who created Senjutsu and worship him for creating such marvelous 'arts'. The pleasure he would get from having sex while using Senjutsu dwarfed the normal way of doing it by a huge margin.

"I would be needing your healing tonight. I am hurt after all." Naruto said in a husky voice to Kuroka who raised an eyebrow delicately.

"Aww, does your spear need my special care again?" The only reply she got was a low grumble from her lover.

*Cough*

"You're still here?" Naruto said in an irritated tone.

"I still didn't hear your two requests." Naruto had the decency to look sheepish as he coughed to compose himself.

"First request, which you can do and will do, is not to tell anyone about our fight. There are some problems that I am facing and I want to keep my 'True Longinus' hidden as long as I could." Naruto said as if it wasn't a request. Vali praised himself for not shivering in front of him.

"Fair enough. And the second one?"

"Tell me," Gone was all the seriousness of Naruto's tone as he grinned wildly, "Do you want to join my grand expedition toward becoming the best?"

Now that got Vali's complete attention but before Naruto could elaborate further, he stopped and took out a medallion from his pocket.

It was glowing with white color.

Naruto started to chuckle which turned to pure child-like laughter.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Heaven (Some time ago)**

For the past few days, Gabriel kept thinking about Naruto's offer. She kept her promise to him and didn't tell a single angel about their meeting. She knew the risks and problems that might come if she were to help Naruto and accept help from him.

With a sigh, she entered the 'God System Room'. She came in to see Uriel and Raphael had a troubled look on their faces as Michael looked at few reports with tired eyes. She really hated to see her brothers like this.

"What's wrong brothers?" Gabriel asked already knowing the answer.

Michael smiled as he looked up to see their beloved sister, "Nothing Gabriel. Just some papers piling up, that's all."

"Can I help?" She asked hoping with all her might that it would be different this time.

"Don't worry sister, just few problems needed to be done here and there. We'll take care of it." Uriel said as Raphael nodded in agreement with his brother.

"I see but do tell if I can do anything to help." With that she left hurriedly leaving her brothers with a sad smile.

Gabriel knew that things were looking up but it was not the way it used to be, it would never be the way it used to be. She knew that she was a bit naïve but she whole-heartedly believed that she could help her brothers with the problems they were facing.

She was always the precious sister amongst her brothers, always protected and sheltered. She never had to do any true work a Seraph was supposed to do, it wasn't her choice. The last time she truly helped was to assist in the Great War. But she never liked fighting and she knew that she could help in other heavenly matters but she was never given the chance.

But she never blamed her brothers nor did she voice her thoughts as she could see how tired and depressed they were. She didn't want to burden them with her wishes, she was that pure.

She didn't know why, no she did know the reason as to why she was in front of the object representing 'True Longinus'. She knew it in her heart but as always she chose to neglect it. She wondered, when did she stop to follow her heart?

She looked at the sphere. It was few days ago that he was standing right there, holding his spear in one hand and resting it lazily in his shoulder with a big goofy smile on his face.

" _You know it will make things easier for me if you help."_

She didn't know when she took out the medallion. She couldn't stop looking at it after he gave it to her as if holding it would make her feel him near her, looking at her with that bright smile of his.

" _Honestly I am glad that I met you instead of your brothers."_

She delicately touched the middle of the medallion. She tried to remember when was the last time she felt someone sincerely asking for her help other than her father? She wondered, was there any human that genuinely wanted to know who she really was other than a Seraph?

" _I am definitely sure you can do a lot more cool stuffs than the little old human me."_

She wanted to know if he was the one that could save the heaven, to help her brothers. _"And will you be the one to help me find what I lost?"_

Smiling softly, she powered up the medallion.

.

.

.

 **Done**

 **THAT WAS LONG**

 **The biggest chapter I have ever written, it is 3 times more than what I usually write, hope you guys are satisfied. (I can't guarantee if all the chapters would be this big though, but I will try)**

 **Now onto the Author's Note (this may be long too but I know you will like it), I divided it in three parts so I hope these will answer most of the questions.**

 **Characters:**

Now about the characters till these two chapters,

Naruto is 21 years old now, his hair is spikier and he doesn't have whisker marks and as for his clothing,

Normal: Gilgamesh's casual clothes from fate stay night.

Phantom Knight Mode: Reaper's cloth from Darker than black (though the trench coat is white rather than black) and the mask is same except there is no cut in the mouth and no tattoo on the upper right eye. Just plain white mask with eye gaps.

Heavenly Sage Mode: Naruto's Kyuubi chakra mode but the flame color is white. And also here just his hair and his buttoned up coat is the only thing that glows. His skin and everything else stays normal.

Wendy (yes Wendy from fairy tail) is 15 years old and she is the same age as Rias. (So this is 2 years before the main timeline, I think). Imagine her current-self somewhere between normal and Edolas form (so at 17 she will look like full Edolas Wendy). She is shy here also but only when she is with strangers, other than that she is cheerful, polite and kind.

So the relationship between Naruto, Wendy and Ophis is that of a family. Naruto and Wendy both see Ophis as their mother. I will tell more about it later. Also Wendy is not blood related to Naruto but to him it doesn't matter.

Also Vali is 16 years old and I hope I didn't make him too arrogant, he is a bit battle-hungry guy and appears cold at first time.

For Kuroka she is the same but one thing will be different is that she will work hard to become stronger, you guys know the reason. So at some point I may make her as strong as Yasaka.

Now for the romance, I hope you guys don't blame Naruto too much, I know I made him to act like an ass but he was really mentally stressed that time and Kuroka unknowingly was making things harder. Take it as their first quarrel as a couple. I do hope that I made Kuroka and Naruto's scene believable.

And yes, Gabriel will be in the Harem but it will take time. I mean you can't expect a Seraph to jump in Naruto's arm right off the bat. And I also want to write how her 'protective brothers' will react. But not as much as when Ophis gets 'irritated'.

 **Khaos Brigade**

Most of the people may think what is with this 'Fake True Longinus' that Cao Cao has. Well I had it in my mind since I wrote the story, Biblical God was the one who created 'Sacred Gears' and 'Longinus' but that doesn't mean other powerful being can't copy it, I mean Azazeal created an Artificial Sacred Gear which though inferior can be compared to a Longinus. But just so you know, Cao Cao can't use the 'Truth Idea' or any other special abilities of 'True Longinus'. He can only do 'Balance Breaker' and compare to the original it will have its limits. You just have to wait and see, who, how and why created this fake 'True Longinus'.

Now as for Naruto, yes, he is a part of 'Khaos Brigade' but you can think of him as 'the manager'. He was worried about Ophis so he joined but didn't create a faction, yet. In this way he has more control over the people in 'Khaos Brigade' so they will have to think twice before doing anything. I will use flashbacks to say what happened before and I know you guys will like it.

 **Naruto's Power**

Now as for Naruto's holy magic, think of it as 'holy element release' from Naruto-verse. They are powerful but not by that much.

Naruto's 'Infinite God Style' is a combination 'spear-art' between 'True Longinus' and Naruto's own spear techniques.

Naruto's 'Heavenly Sage Mode' just allows him to use mass amount of 'Touki' and gives him the ability to use 'Aura Detection'. He can't use anything else other than these two but just like I said in the story using 'Touki' is what he truly needed.

And now for the main treat, Naruto's 'Balancer Breaker'. For Cao Cao's balancer breaker he uses 'Seven Treasures' and for Naruto it is 'Seven Blessings'.

God's Blessing – I think you guys guessed it already and yes it is a white color 'Susanoo'. And as for the form, it is 'Alphamon' from Digimon. Thought it would look cooler than a normal 'Samurai-ish' form.

Angel's Blessing – It is where Naruto summons an angel that can do healing of great length and can cast huge amount of supporting magic.

I will reveal more about Naruto's power as the story progresses.

 **That's it for now and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please leave a review, they really motivates us Authors. And if you want you can even PM me.**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Against a Queen

**Hello everyone, here is another quick update.**

 **First of all, I would like to say 'THANK YOU' once again for the all the support. Till previous chapter, I got 100+ reviews, around 500 favorites and almost 600 followers. Honestly I am really motivated by all these positive feedbacks and for that 'THANK YOU.**

 **Now before I begin I would like to point out that the 'Poll' is still open. Check out my profile for it. Just a side note, I will mostly use the Olympian gods and goddesses not the demigods, they will be mentioned but they will not be the main focus point.**

 **And about Cao Cao's fake 'True Longinus', the story regarding it will be revealed later so I don't want to spoil it now, so I do apologize for not answering any reviews or pm regarding it.**

 **Also '** **Casuar** **' mentioned to me through pm (thanks for it by the way) that Top ten strongest being in the DXD (In afterword of 13 volume top 10 by author) are Ophis, Shiva, Vishnu, Brama, Indra/Sakra, Thor, Fenrir, Hades, Lugh, Aten. Great Red was unranked because it is a being that does nothing other than flying in dimensional gap. But I will change the list. For one, in DXD-wikia it's pointed that Sirzechs and Ajuka are on the top ten list. Also Zeus should be stronger than Hades so he should be in the list too. I will change the list a bit and hope you guys don't mind it. I will probably tell who I want to put in the list in next chapter.**

 **Note: This chapter was Beta'd by Mintjewel, (who agreed to help me fix grammar and general mistakes). A big thank you for this, my friend.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear on this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

.

"Welcome Lord and Lady Sitri, it has been a while." The red haired devil welcomed his longtime friends.

"That it has, I hope both of you have been well." Lord Sitri smiled and hugged his old friend while the ladies greeted each other.

"Has Serafall arrived yet?" Lady Sitri asked.

"Yes, she arrived earlier." Lady Gremory laughed at the sheepish expression her friend had on.

"I hope she wasn't a nuisance." Lady Sitri said as she glared at her husband, who gulped in response.

"Of course not, she's been a gem to have around. She helps with housework instead of my lazy son." Lady Gremory gave a mock sigh which everyone laughed at. After they finished greeting each other, they entered the house seeing as they were standing at the front door.

They walked to the study room, chatting among themselves while doing so. They entered to behold a nervous Sirzechs trying to calm down a slightly angry and pouting Serafall while Grayfia was standing by the main desk. Noticing who entered, Serafall stood up and pointed an accusing finger towards her parents, "You're late!"

"Actually we're on time. It is _you_ who came early." Lady Sitri replied back smoothly.

"Now, now. Let's all sit down and relax, it has been long since we met like this." Lady Gremory laughed softly. Serafall only huffed and sat down like a child, her mother sighed at her behavior.

The atmosphere became serious as everyone looked at one another, waiting for someone to start the discussion. Noticing this, Lady Sitri took the initiative, "If I may, you said there have been problems regarding our children's admission to Kuoh academy. But wasn't that town under a devil's control?"

Hearing her mother's question, Serafall's eyes narrowed as her anger rose. Sirzechs tried to keep up a cheerful facade, but no one was fooled by his forced smile, "Unfortunately after the fiasco involving the Belial clan, the ownership of the town was taken by a human company."

"We should've gone over there, hypnotized the bastards and taken back what's ours." Serafall grumbled.

"Honestly, I thought about doing that at first and even sent spies to gather information about the people governing the city." Sirzechs stopped when Lord Sitri spoke up, "From your tone, it sounds as if the company is problematic."

Sirzechs sighed as he continued, "It's not your average company. The town is governed under 'Kurosaki Hospital', one of the largest and most influential medical company in Asia but the main problem is that they run a Yakuza group named 'Zanpakuto'."

"A hospital and a mafia gang? That's an odd combination if you ask me." Lord Gremory mused.

"This is not your everyday mafia gang, father. They are quite honorable and respected by both the underworld and upper society. Within five years, they have taken down other notorious gangs like 'Soul Society', 'Espada', 'Quincy' and 'Visored', by doing so they have become the most powerful gang in Asia." Sirzechs explained dryly. Everyone understood the underline of the devil king's explanation. There was no way a normal human or gang could accomplish that much within such a short time by normal means.

"Which faction is this gang associated with?" Lady Sitri asked.

"Kyoto Youkai faction." Everyone's mood soured with that response.

The infamous incident that occurred two years ago was still fresh in almost every devil's mind. It all started from a single Nekoshou. Later though, it was found out that the girl was innocent and her master was the perpetrator, that still didn't change anything. It didn't change the fact that the devils, with their own twisted sense of justice, nearly massacred all of the Nekoshou or the fact that Sirzechs couldn't do anything at the time because a lot of high ranking devils were involved in the heinous act. And it certainly didn't change the fact that one unknown being single handedly killed around two hundred devils and took down a Maou.

When the words reached the devils that the two hundred of them along with all the Nekoshou were gone, everyone believed that either somehow all Nekoshou knew how to harness Senjutsu or other powerful Youkai aided them. A rumor started that the Youkai faction wanted to start a war and hence all these Nekoshou events. To control the rising tension of the masses, Falbium made a plan. He predicted that the elder sister along with a few others could still be in the underworld and used the younger sister as bait to lure them out. But what he caught was much bigger than he ever imagined or expected. Not only did the person defeat Falbium but somehow he was able to erase his memory also, but not completely considering that Falbium's mind was able to fight against it somewhat.

Although Falbium couldn't remember what exactly happened in his fight, he remembered seeing the person and talking with him before the battle. The only thing he remembers about the battle was his army getting slaughtered by 'A Demon made of Light'. Sirzechs made a mistake at that time which was he couldn't control the flow of information. After he and Serafall visited where the battle was, Ajuka along with a lot of other devils also visited, and they saw the defeated Maou. Word spread like a forest fire that a Maou was defeated and in their own land, and after hearing that particular phase 'A demon made of light' the devils gave him a nickname,

'White Demon'

Seeing that the situation was getting out of hand, Sirzechs and Ajuka immediately traveled to Kyoto after the incident. They met with Yasaka but the outcome was unexpected. Saying Yasaka was angry would've been a understatement. She didn't even let them in, she along with her husband, met the two Maou outside Kyoto barrier stating that letting them to enter the city would endanger all the Youkai. After some verbal bashing, her husband started to speak for her, saying that she was emotionally stressed. When asked about the 'White Demon', the husband said that he was a mercenary who went by the name 'Phantom Knight' in the human world. Yasaka then harshly explained why she hired him. Knowing that sending a high rank Youkai in the underworld could cause problems, Yasaka asked 'Phantom Knight' to go to the underworld and check up on the Nekoshou. And everyone saw how well that went.

When Sirzechs asked how he could meet this mercenary, both Yasaka and her husband refused to reveal that information. Everything went downhill from there when Ajuka pointed out that they had the right to know considering that two hundred devils were killed and a Maou was badly injured, which was a serious crime that could spark a war. What Yasaka said after that was forever engraved in both devil kings' heads. The anger, the hatred, the loathing, the sadness; everything came out through her words and it was so strong that both Maou were speechless.

" _There were around six hundred Nekoshou in the underworld. You gave me your word that they would be taken care of. But because of one sister's act to protect her younger, it was fully acceptable to kill every single Nekoshou. Did you know that out of six hundred, only three hundred Nekoshou survived? And among them, more than a hundred are emotionally or physically scarred for life. That is not something that could spark a war but rather not giving justice to those monsters' life that did this atrocious act would? If the action of one Nekoshou was enough to kill off her whole kind then where do the actions of those two hundred devils lead to?"_

Sirzechs and Ajuka backed down. When the rest of the devils heard this, they were not pleased but frankly the Youkai faction was clean and blameless. 'White Demon' was not directly associated with the Youkai faction and Yasaka was not housing Kuroka or Shirone, only the innocent Nekoshou. And the devils that died were murdering the innocent so no matter how much and how many devils would try to justify their actions, nothing could be done.

But the most surprising part was that no devils took any independent actions. 'White demon' was not directly associated with the Youkai but it didn't mean that he wasn't involved indirectly. But who would want to go against someone that defeated one of their Maou, albeit not the strongest one but still it was enough to scare them.

"That does complicate things." Lady Gremory said.

"I know but I thought that maybe this would give us the opportunity to reconcile with each other. So I sent a letter requesting to grant us permission to let Rias and Sona along with their peers to study at Kuoh academy." Sirzechs chuckled mirthlessly.

"That didn't go well, did it?" Lady Sitri asked.

"Well, we were turned down but not as harshly as I expected. The Kurosaki pointed out that there are a few high ranking Youkai's children studying at Kuoh academy so it was out of the question." Sirzechs sighed.

"But we sent a second letter stating that we wanted to meet." Serafall spoke up.

"Don't you think it's a little risky to send our children there?" Lord Sitri said.

Serafall bit her lip and breathed in deeply to calm herself, "Sona never asks anything of me. This is the first time she has genuinely asked for something. I know this sounds selfish but I want to try as much as I can for her sake. I …." Serafall was stopped when she saw her mother's kind look,

"I can attest to that. Sona always acts mature for her age. This has to be the first time she has ever asked for something." With a small smile she stared at Sirzechs, "I don't know what might happen at the meeting but I suggest that you attend. We all should attend but I know that's unlikely we all can."

"I also think that Serafall is right, at least try your best and I am sure if we do fail that our children will understand." Lady Gremory said as her husband nodded in agreement.

"Well I am glad to hear that but there is a small problem regarding the meeting." Everyone looked at Sirzechs, "They sent me a letter back saying that they have agreed with the meeting but both parties are only allowed to take three people. Representatives from each house and only one escort. I was thinking of taking Grayfia as the escort with Serafall as the Sitri representative."

"I think we all know who they will take as their escort." Lord Gremory chuckled wryly.

"The 'White Demon'."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Somewhere Unknown**

It was the aftermath of a war, well that's what anyone would say at first glance of the place where Naruto was. Laying on the hard ground, he was looking at the sky aimlessly, _"How long has it been?"_ He thought aloud.

"Six days and fifteen hours. New record, I would say."

Hearing her voice, Naruto woke up from his dazed state. Grumbling, He sat up. He stared at Ophis, "Nine hours short of what I anticipated."

"From four days to six days, that's a huge feat in itself. Your 'Sage mode' is impressive. I must admit that it was something I have never seen before, a human using Chakra like that." Ophis replied as she walked closer and sat beside Naruto.

She looked up at the starry sky as she continued, "Don't fret. The training regime that we came up with is something that even strong supernatural beings won't be able to go through, let alone a human. And look how far you've come already."

Naruto smiled as he looked around to stare at the destruction that they've caused. It didn't matter, Ophis would clean it up later. They were at Ophis's private island which was close to size to 'Australia' and it was hidden from the world. The island was located inside Ophis's personal dimension. No one had access to this place excluding Naruto but he never comes here without Ophis.

This whole island and dimension was created for the sole purpose to use to train Naruto. Ophis was reluctant at first when Naruto proposed the idea but he was very persuasive. Naruto pointed out that if he was trained by Ophis, personally and from time to time, that soon he would be able to reach the level she needed him to be for her fight against 'Great Red'. He even insisted on making the training program himself. But he never thought that Ophis would get immersed into the training too. And that's where things really started to become interesting, or messed up as Naruto put it.

For the current training that Naruto just went through, rather 'The Test' as Ophis deemed it, both would be put into opposite ends of the island where Naruto would have to reach Ophis as fast as he could. Ophis, on the other hand, would create monsters of various kinds to hamper Naruto's advance. Well, that was the initial plan but Ophis decided to make it _less boring._

Ophis changed the training theme from 'Race' to 'Survive'. Basically instead of sitting around somewhere, she would follow Naruto and would keep pitting monsters against him. So Naruto had to fight and see how long he would be able to hold Ophis's onslaught. Now if it was normal monsters, it would've not been a problem. But what Ophis would create was a hundred meters eight headed snake, the infamous 'Orochi'. Though it was not the real one but in no way it was inferior in strength. And she would keep sending 'Orochi' in teams of two or three.

And that's not all. In between her 'Orochi' teams, she would send mythical beasts of Olympus origin, only five or six times larger in size and power compared to their originals. She would also create natural disasters on whim, like Thunderstorms, Cyclones, Earthquakes, and Tsunami if they were near the sea-side or Meteor Storms.

As for Naruto, all he has to do was to 'Survive', for as long as he could. The previous record was four days and now he upped it to six days.

Instead of taking 'the test' every once in a while Ophis would have Naruto take it twice a year to check his overall progress In his last _test_ his 'Sage Mode' wasn't fully ready but this time it was and he was able to surprise Ophis with that.

"Naruto." Ophis called.

"Ya?"

"If you want I can give you a 'task'." Hearing that Naruto perked up, after all he was able to achieve his 'Balance Breaker' by doing the last 'task' Ophis gave him.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for another task?" Naruto smirked.

"Then this task won't be difficult at all." Ophis looked at Naruto with a slightly amused expression, "All you have to …."

.

Few Days Later

.

" _You've gotta be shitting me!"_

Naruto gulped as the cold atmosphere threaten to freeze him to death. Icy blue eyes stared right into his azure ones, "Care to repeat that." Her cold tone sent shivers down his spine and not in a good way.

Naruto knew that the path he chose would eventually lead to this, facing off against one of the 'Five Great Dragon Kings'. According to Ophis, Naruto was strong enough to go against a dragon King so the 'task' she gave him was to go to a particular place and to have a match against the dragon king living there. But he never expected that his first opponent would be the strongest of them all.

Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon, was the only female and the strongest among the 'Five Great Dragon Kings'. Some would even say that her strength rivaled that of the 'Four Great Satan'. She was in her human form. She was a tall, slender and beautiful woman with curves in all the right places. Sadly Naruto couldn't appreciate those traits for he couldn't stop looking into her cold gaze.

Unable to avoid her gaze, he inhaled deeply as he repeated, "Tiamat, I challenge you to a duel." He quickly added, "A friendly duel."

"And tell me why I, the Chaos Karma Dragon and strongest amongst the dragon kings, should accept a challenge from a lowly human." Her cold gaze didn't waver.

Naruto weighed his options carefully seeing that Tiamat didn't seem like a nice or open-minded person. Finally he spoke in respectful tone, "How about a wager? If you beat me, I'll tell you the whereabouts of the Infinity Dragon God and if I beat you, you have to answer some of my questions."

It was first time Naruto saw her showing any expression on her face other than her cold one. The surprised expression she was wearing turned into a scowl, "You expect me to believe the words of a weak human."

No words were spoken when Naruto's partner emerged causing surges of power, as if it was angry at her choices of words. Tiamat instantly recognized what Naruto was holding. Honestly it would be very hard to find a supernatural being who was ignorant of the legendary 'True Longinus'.

"At least I'll be getting a decent fight." Tiamat smirked causing Naruto to mentally facepalm _"Not another battle-thirsty lunatic."_

"I will fight to the best of my abilities" Naruto pleaded softly, "But I don't want to fight until one of us dies."

"Coward." Tiamat scowled. She shook her head as she stared at Naruto with an annoyed glare, "The philosophy I live by is 'The Strong rules and the weak obeys'. I respect people with strength and for you to travel all this way to challenge me, I respect that. But..."

Tiamat jumped down from the rock she was sitting on, "Your resolve is weak. Are you afraid of death much that …."

Whatever Tiamat was about to say died on her tongue when she saw Naruto. Up till now, Naruto was standing respectfully and had a warm gaze both were replaced by a hostile stance and a cold glare, "You misunderstood me, I'm not afraid of death." More power started to rise from Naruto's spear, "I only try to avoid unnecessary conflict."

Naruto readied his spear and took a fighting stance, "Of course, you wouldn't understand such a _simple_ fact considering you live by such a _ridiculous_ philosophy."

Tiamat understood what Naruto did, he just threw the first strike. With a wild smirk, she rushed toward her opponent.

Tiamat created a long rapier made of ice and clashed with Naruto but to her surprise she was flown back and crashed into the rock she was sitting on just moments before.

Naruto had fair share of fights against battle-crazy people and he knew with whom he had to get serious and whom he could play around. Tiamat was no joke. Naruto was confident that he had more power but on skills and experience, Tiamat would win hands down. He didn't want to risk it so he decided to start with his 'Heavenly Sage Mode'. He gathered the necessary amount of Senjutsu chakra during their conversation. And it looks like Tiamat wasn't expecting an attack of this caliber. But Naruto knew that because of this, Tiamat won't be holding back.

"Impressive. It's very rare for a human to have such strength." Tiamat stood up from the wreckage and walked towards him with a wicked grin, "And your aura feels different in this new form. Senjutsu perhaps?" Naruto's face was impassive. Seeing that, Tiamat shook her head, "No matter. Let's see how far you'll last _little human_."

Creating hundreds of similar ice rapiers, Tiamat lunged towards Naruto, who counterattacked, "Infinite God Style: Hundred thrusts."

This was the attack he has been working on improving and mastering for more than a decade. There's a saying that 'Training never betrays you' and it was true for Naruto. The attack has become swifter and more powerful each time he used it. So not only did it crush the ice rapiers but it also gave Tiamat a few small injuries.

Tiamat jumped back to evade the attack but Naruto followed and tried to use that to his advantage. But Tiamat was ready for him and with a snap of a finger, hundreds of frozen spikes emerged from the ground between her and Naruto, causing Naruto to fall back. Tiamat took the chance she had and created a huge boulder made purely of ice on top Naruto. Instead of countering the attack like Tiamat was hoping, Naruto ran backwards with such speed that surprised the dragon queen.

" _Guess his strength isn't the only thing that was enhanced."_ Tiamat thought amusingly, _"But let's see how well you fare against this."_

Naruto lost sight of Tiamat, all of the ice shards and fog from her attacks made it harder to see. Yet his 'Aura Detection' was telling him that something bad was about to happen. Suddenly he lost the ability to move as if he along with his surroundings were frozen.

"Mahapadma." Tiamat emerged from the mist with a triumph smile, "It allows me to 'Freeze' time and space itself." When Tiamat crept closer, she immediately jumped back. Her triumph smile turned into a vicious grin, "You aren't frozen, are you?"

Naruto clicked his tongue as he lazily set his spear against his shoulder, "You got some crazy sixth sense." Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw her grin, "Aren't you gonna ask me why your attack didn't work?"

Tiamat shrugged, "No and to be honest I don't care. I didn't believe that you would be able to do much when I accepted your challenge." Naruto took a defensive stance after he heard that. Tiamat smirked, she wanted to see more of Naruto's powers, wanted to see how far she could be pushed.

Tiamat's body started to change and with it her power began to increase exponentially. Soon she had transformed into a majestic blue colored dragon.

"Balance Breaker: True Longinus Götterdämmerung."

Naruto didn't want to find out if he could handle a fifty meter tall bloodthirsty dragon queen with only his sage mode, so he went up to his next level.

 **"Show me what the 'Balance Breaker' of the strongest Longinus can do."** Tiamat shouted with a loud and echoing voice. Not a second later she lunged at Naruto only to move sideways to dodge the massive amounts of white flame coming her way.

"God's Blessing."

The flames moved to take the form of an ancient warrior. Once it was completed, its size overwhelmed Tiamat by almost hundred and fifty meters.

 **"That's a** _ **big toy**_ **you got there."** Tiamat said in an amused tone.

"This big toy here is known as 'Avatar'." With a smirk Naruto continued, "Are you afraid of its size? Don't worry I'll be gentle."

Tiamat raised an eyebrow at the taunt, **"Do you only have size as the upperhand or do you have any skills? Because size alone won't impress me."**

"Oh really? So you have experiences with big things? You didn't seem the type. But I assure you that this will be different than your previous experiences." Naruto grinned as his 'Avatar' took a fighting stance.

 **"Nope, you aren't going to be any different if you doing those big and empty talks. All those before you with big toys said the same thing before I broke them and made them to grovel in front of me."** With that Tiamat took flight.

" _Damn, girl knows how to trash talk."_

The Avatar widened the space between its hands and clapped down, creating a massive shockwave that immobilized Tiamat for a few seconds. That was enough for Naruto. His titanic sized avatar dashed forward and punched Tiamat full on, causing her to drop to the ground harshly. Naruto grinned at that, "Works every time." He thought triumphantly.

To Naruto's surprise, she instantly stood up and shouted, **"Absolute Zero!"**

The change in weather was instantaneous, the area was altered in a matter of seconds. The clear blue sky turned an ugly grey full of clouds and with it came blizzard so strong that it could bury cities, thick fog that made it near impossible to see and a hailstorm with large hailstones. From the ground massive icy spikes appeared from the ground. Naruto cursed at what Tiamat did; the noisy blizzard blocked out the hearing, the thick fog took the vision, vicious hailstorm was decreasing the power and the icy ground hampered all the movements of his avatar. He tried to use 'Aura detection' to sense Tiamat, but no luck. It was as if nature was under the dragon queen's control. Even though he had a gigantic guardian with him, he was but a sitting duck.

Naruto tried to adjust his avatar's footing instead it stumbled a few steps back, indicating that it was hit by something. But Naruto couldn't detect where the attack came from nor deduce what the attack was.

" _Only forty seconds till 'Immunity'."_

'Immunity' was the only technique that his avatar from 'God's Blessing' could use. Even though it might not seem like much it was actually a deadly move. It would grant his avatar a hundred percent resistance to one particular skill of his opponent, so he had to choose carefully. After making sure of his choice, it takes one minute for it to take effect. For opponents who solely relied on one strong skill, it was a nightmare but Naruto knew that Tiamat had other tricks up her sleeve so he decided to not use it. He underestimated the dragon queen and to make the match even he chose his avatar to be immune from her 'Ice' attacks.

It was one of the longest minutes of Naruto's life, the onslaught of invisible attack was getting on his nerves but the waiting was over, **"Immunity!"** His avatar shouted.

He could see and hear now, he could feel his Avatar's defenses increase. He noticed Tiamat stopped moving. Fortunately, she was right where he wanted her. His avatar pulled back its arm and punched the air. A strong shockwave was created, instead of spreading apart, it was concentrated and created a 'Wind Punch'. Tiamat sensed the attack coming but she didn't have enough time to avoid the attack completely.

Tiamat ended up on the ground again.

"Still think that I'm like the rest?" Naruto taunted.

Instead of answering through words, she decided to do it through power. She created five gigantic snakes made out of ice, their drill like horns pointing straight forward. Naruto gulped, "I got a bad feeling about this."

His prediction was made true when the snakes lunged toward him. Naruto's avatar caught the first one. To his surprise, the snake wrapped around his arm and started to drill into it. Three of the snakes latched onto his right leg and did the same. Cursing, Naruto had his avatar grab the head of the snake on his arm and crushed it. Before he could do the same thing to the ones on his legs, the last one appeared out of the ground and tried to drill into the avatar's head. Naruto's avatar clapped down at the right time, catching the snake's head between its palms, effectively crushing its head.

Naruto could see Tiamat from the corner of his eye, she flew up and was now diving toward him. Instead of going after the snakes, he took the opportunity to hit her as he released another 'Wind Punch' towards Tiamat. She wasn't expecting this and by the time she noticed the attack it was too late and she got hit full on.

Instead of crashing down to the ground like the last two times, she landed gracefully. Tiamat took a deep breath which worried Naruto greatly. The next attack that came was something that Naruto was not expecting. The white beam that shot out from the Tiamat's mouth went right through his Avatar's chest, literally, creating a huge hole.

As for Naruto, he was blinking rapidly as he still couldn't comprehend what just happened. But the next attack from Tiamat was much worse. Naruto looked up to see a stadium size meteor, made of pure ice, was descending from right above his avatar. He tried to make his avatar jump away but it didn't follow his command. He looked down to see the three snakes that he had been ignoring had drilled through its leg. So with a gaping hole in the chest and a shredded leg, his avatar just stood still, completely immobilized.

"Fuck." Was all Naruto said before his titanic avatar was crushed by the frozen meteor. Tiamat was sure that the whole continent felt her attack but frankly she didn't care. She had a satisfying grin on her face, **"I have to admit that you gave me a run for my money but this ends here, big boy."**

Tiamat tensed up as her sixth sense spiked. Suddenly a thin laser beam appeared out of the smashed up meteor and made a horizontal swipe. Tiamat jumped to avoid the beam but it seemed that the attacker predicted that and redirected the beam at the last moment. But Tiamat dodged the laser showing an incredible level of agility, though one of her wings got caught by the beam. Tiamat knew that if she had normal scales like other dragons, her wing would've been cut clean.

Naruto emerged out of the wreckage, his spear resting on his shoulder. He looked irritated. The reason of his annoyance was that his 'Avatar' was defeated as it has never lost a fight except against Ophis, but to him that didn't count. So this was the first time that his personal titan lost a fight, and it pissed him off.

"Don't look so smug just because you downed me once considering you went down twice." Naruto looked around to see the disastrous weather was starting to get worse once again, _"Got to change this shitty weather first."_

"Warrior's Blessing."

Tiamat saw the ancient looking object and seven plates appear behind Naruto for the first time, one of which was grey. She now understood what Naruto's 'Balance Breaker' was and cursed herself for not noticing earlier. _**"He still has six abilities left and if they're as strong as the first one, I may lose the battle."**_ But for some reason the notion of losing the fight made her shiver in pleasure and anticipation, _**"When was the last time I thought I would lose a fight?"**_ A vicious grin nearly split her face, _**"I wonder what else he can do."**_

Nothing changed after his declaration. Taking a deep breath, Naruto stretched out his other arm. Out of nowhere a sword appeared. It had a simple design and excluding the blade, everything was made of pure gold with some ancient writing sporting on the blade of the sword. Naruto pointed the tip of the sword at the sky and shouted,

"Legend of Charlemagne,

Protect me from the unknown and bring back the balance of the nature,

Joyeuse."

A thick beam shot out from the sword and pierced through the blizzard and cloudy sky above. An invisible surge came from the beam and cleared the weather. Gone was the blizzard, mist and hailstorm. Even the spikes in the ground were reduced in size.

Tiamat was surprised, not by the change of weather but by the sword, **"Is that the legendary Joyeuse? The fabled sword that was said to have the ability to change the weather to its user's choice."**

"Yes but I think the legend was exaggerated. This sword cannot change the weather to its user's liking, but rather changes the weather back to normal." Naruto gave a triumph smirk, "So say bye-bye to your icy environment."

Tiamat raised an eyebrow at the childish taunt. _**"I have to be careful, my left wing is damaged and I have to wait till it heals."**_ But she tensed when she saw Naruto take out a dagger seemingly out of nowhere.

Naruto smirked when he saw Tiamat look at the dagger cautiously, _"Got ya!"_ The dagger wasn't anything special except for the circular symbol emblazoned on the divider. It was blood red in color with three black tomoe in the middle.

Naruto whispered, "Tsukuyomi." After making sure Tiamat was looking at the symbol and when he saw it worked, he put away the dagger and took out his second strongest weapon.

Tiamat went on the defense and Naruto couldn't blame her. After all he was holding the second strongest weapon to kill a dragon, **"Is that ….?"** Tiamat couldn't finish her question.

"The one and only." Naruto smirked as he flaunted his second crimson-colored spear, "Gae Bulg, the legendary dragon-killing spear."

The strongest dragon-killing weapon would be Ascalon, the holy sword wielded by Saint George. Currently it was kept hidden by the Church. The second would be the legendary spear, Gae Bulg owned by the Irish hero Cuchulainn. Though it was quite a mystery as to how he was able to come in touch with Samael, the dragon eater, but according to the legend, Cuchulainn somehow managed to absorb Samael's blood into his spear, making its color change from silver to crimson, even though there are no records of him killing a dragon.

"Another round?" With that Naruto rushed towards Tiamat who created her ice snakes. Unfortunately for her, those didn't help her much this time. Using the two spears in perfect coordination, Naruto made short work on the ice snakes.

Tiamat wanted to fly away but couldn't as her wing hasn't fully healed. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto throwing Gae Bulg in the direction of her heart, she was focusing so much on the spear that she didn't hear Naruto whisper 'Activate'. In such a short distance, any other dragon would have been struck in no time but Tiamat showed off her unrealistic agility once again. She bended at an impossible angle to dodge the spear only to see it vanish into thin air along with Naruto.

To her horror Naruto appeared right in front of her and threw Gae Bulg once again and there was no time to dodge,

"Pierce your enemy, soaring spear that strikes with death, Gae Bulg."

Instead of aiming at Tiamat's heart like the first time, Naruto aimed for her shoulder. The thick scales could do nothing to stop the spear as it went through her upper arm, rendering her other wing useless. Tiamat cursed when she realized that Naruto was targeting her second wing all along. Now with both of her wings injured she lost the power to fly and for dragons it was fatal.

Tiamat stood straight, albeit a little wobbly. She glanced at Naruto to see Gae Bulg disappearing. Realization stuck her as she smiled, **"You don't have the original Gae Bulg. The one you have is a copy, isn't it?"**

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. Tiamat was right, his 'Warrior's Blessing' would allow him to copy any weapon as long as it was not Longinus or fell under any kind of God's direct jurisdiction. Even after that, to properly copy the weapon he either needed to know huge amount of information about the weapon or fight against the weapon directly. The sad part was that the copied weapons would not have all the powers that the original would have.

 **"Gae Bulg is a spear deadly to our kind because of its ability to 'pierce' and 'poison'. But that spear of yours only pierced me. And also you used some kind of tricks with that dagger, didn't you?"** Tiamat smirked when she saw the Naruto deadpan.

Shaking his head, Naruto gave a stretched smile, "Trade secret, my lady."

Naruto immediately went for the best defense move he could think of when he saw Tiamat open her mouth and pure white energy shot out of it. He knew that whatever that attack was, if it could injure his 'Avatar' to that extent, none of his copied shields from the 'Warrior's Blessing' could block it. So he relied on the entity that has never failed to protect him or his precious people.

"Infinite God Style: Spiral Spear."

Naruto blocked Tiamat's beam with one of his strongest spear skills, frankly he didn't know how else he could do but block it, dodging an attack that was as fast as lightning was out of the question. He was thrown backward at the end of the clash, he was still able to block it which for some reason didn't surprise Tiamat.

" **To think that you would be able to block my 'Karma Strike'."** Tiamat mused, **"The more damage I receive, the stronger the attack becomes. But I guess it was futile to match it against 'True Longinus'."**

Naruto cursed the dragon queen as he stood up on unsteady feet. His hands were shaking and he tried to tighten his grip on his Longinus but he was failing badly.

Seeing Naruto stand up with more determination than before, Tiamat released a satisfying breath as she glanced up to the sky, **"I never would have thought that I would be pushed this far by a mere human."** She looked down and met Naruto's tense gaze, **"For that, I respect you."**

Tiamat was enveloped by white light and a huge power surge erupted from her. Naruto had to jump away to avoid getting caught. The light was around the dragon queen for some time and when the light died down, Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground.

Tiamat was standing in a new form, it seemed to be a combination between her dragon and human form. Sporting a light blue color on her whole body, she looked at Naruto with her glowing blue eyes. Her long blue hair was now braided and glowing. She was wearing a unique looking crown made purely out of ice, even her cloths were made of ice, most of it at least. Her legs were dragon-like and her hands were a bit unique. On one hand, she was holding a dragon-head looking forearm shield and the other hand was covered by a huge claw gauntlet made of ice. Her curves were also showing off perfectly giving her an exotic look.

"Damn, you're hot." Naruto blurted out and the next thing he knew, he was flying backward.

Naruto smashed against a tree and slid down to the ground. When he stopped sliding, he tried to get up as he muttered, "When will I learn how to behave around women."

"Don't worry, I liked your compliment." Naruto looked over in the direction of her voice, only to see Tiamat giving him a sultry look. She touched her body sensually as she swayed her hips in a provocative manner, "I like you. You have charisma, looks and power. I don't mind having you as my mate, but..." The dragon queen's eyes had a dangerous gleam that made Naruto shiver, "I will be the dominant one in our relationship." With that Tiamat appeared right in front of Naruto like she teleported and tried to grab his jewel.

Naruto dodged the unusual attack at last second. He jumped back and moved away to a safe distance. With a horrified expression, Naruto looked at Tiamat who was pouting, "Aww. Don't you know it's rude to reject a girl's advance like that? Guess, I'll have to _train_ you." She gave a ferocious chuckle as she licked her lips, "Don't worry, I'll enjoy it."

Naruto just blinked dumbly at Tiamat. Then he looked at her hands that were so close to his family jewel, a strong clawed hand that could crush a fully mature high class dragon's head with ease. Seeing that, he felt his manhood deflating.

Naruto didn't understand what Tiamat used. From what he could see that whatever she did somehow boosted her abilities but affected her sanity and state of mind and not in a good way. So right now, a powered up Tiamat with a state of mind similar to that of a drunk wanted to have hot time with him. If Tiamat was in her normal state, it would have been a different case but right now it would seem she would break him in the most unpleasant ways. Filled with new determination, Naruto readied his stance, Tiamat's grin widened upon seeing that, "Oh please, resist more. It will make it much more entertaining."

"Monster's Blessing."

Naruto narrowly dodged an icy arm meant to grab him as he shouted, "Summon: Great Minotaur!"

A circle appeared on the ground and a huge Minotaur rose from the ground. It was around ten meters tall wielding a huge two handed axe. But the most distinguishing part was the white flame where its eyes should be. With a roar, it charged towards the dragon queen who gave the large half-bull a sloppy roundhouse kick. Naruto nearly facepalmed when he saw the head of the bull turning a ninety degree at such a simple attack.

" _Shit. I gotta use these two because the rest of my summons can't do jackshit against her."_ With that thought Naruto once again concentrated his energy and shouted, "Summon: Twin Skeleton Dragon!"

This time two magic circles that were larger than the last appeared and two large dragons made of nothing but bones formed from the circles. Tiamat raised an eyebrow at the dragons and without a care in the world she lazily strolled toward them. Naruto knew full well that his summons wouldn't hold much longer so he decided to join the fight, but as discreetly as possible.

The two dead dragons lunged at the queen who dodged their attacks effortlessly. Naruto was studying her every move, looking for any slip ups. This went on for a few minutes and then Tiamat finally went for the attack. Seeing his chance, Naruto shouted,

"Infinite God Style: Divine Slash!"

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Tiamat was the one that had lured Naruto. When she heard Naruto's attack, she dived down and slammed her hand on the ground, two icy hands shot up and pushed the skeleton dragons to the laser's path. Naruto didn't notice what happened before it was too late. His own attack took one of the dragon's wings and the another's tail.

Naruto cursed loudly but what happened next made him stop in his tracks.

Using this to her advantage, Tiamat grabbed the tail of the wingless dragon and started to beat the living shit out of the tailless one with it, using the one she was whacking it with like a hammer. Naruto wanted to tear his eyes away from the scene but found himself unable to. It was almost like watching a train wreck.

And who could blame him, it's not every day one would see a dragon, beating a dragon, with a dragon.

The brutal beating lasted for a few minutes before the dragons disappeared. Tiamat had on an annoyed look as she turned to Naruto, "Don't you have any toys that last longer than a few minutes?"

Naruto only deadpanned for an answer. But the moment Tiamat's annoyance turned to glee, he panicked as he did his next move,

"Devil's Blessing."'

A flawless, beautiful woman appeared next to Naruto. She had bright golden eyes, two thick horns protruding from her head, and a pair of majestic looking devil wings attached a bit above her waist. She was wearing a black dress but the most interesting part of her appearance, was the collar she was wearing with a chain that was attached to Naruto's right arm.

She said something to Naruto with sultry eyes, Tiamat couldn't hear what she was saying, it was as if her voice was only for Naruto to hear. Tiamat became irritated as she rushed towards the duo. Sensing her, Naruto moved away but was surprised to see Tiamat going for his devil.

And to Tiamat's surprise, she went right through her like she was a ghost.

"Look, now you've pissed her off. Was that really necessary Yami?" Naruto sighed.

"Come on now master, it's been a long time since you last summoned me. And couldn't you've called me in a less crude timing? This crazy woman is going to ruin our reunion." Naruto thanked his spear that only he could hear her voice, and there was a reason for that.

Yami kept taunting Tiamat, who was getting more frustrated as she couldn't do anything to the devil, "Stop agitating her." Yami didn't listen. Naruto gulped when Tiamat focused on him with a mutinous expression.

"Shit, give me Phenex magic." Hearing her master's command, Yami's demeanor changed. A book appeared in her hand. She opened the book and turned the pages before stopping on a particular one and reciting whatever was there with ancient tongue.

Meanwhile Naruto was trying to dodge an angry dragon queen's vicious onslaught. When Yami finished her chanting, a symbol appeared on top of Naruto's head, he smirked.

"'Phenex Magic: Blazing True Longinus'." The tables turned in Naruto's favor as he started to attack, his Longinus began emitting blue flames. Each strike from 'True Longinus' would now throw mid-range spearheads made of fire and long slashes would create fire-birds that would chase after Tiamat.

As for said Dragon queen, she was having trouble, but not as much as you would expect. And it showed when Naruto started to lose his advantage, Tiamat was starting to adapt to his new style. Naruto dashed back and jumped up as she shouted, "Phenex Magic: Meteor Shower." Several huge blue fireballs were created beside Naruto. When commanded, all of them rained down on Tiamat.

Naruto's eyes bulged when he saw Tiamat dancing around the field, dodging the deadly fireballs.

"Damn, I need something stronger Yami." When Yami heard, she pouted and looked away, "That's what you get for concentrating on your big toys only."

"Not you too." Naruto grunted, "Fine, I'll spend some extra special time with you. Just give me something that can stop the crazy dragon."

"I'm going to hold you onto that, master." She smiled, but her smile turned into a sad one. "As much as I would like to help you, I'm stuck. Have you forgotten that we have only mastered the Phenex clan's magic of the seventy two pillars? We only know about five other clan's magic but three of them won't be able to do anything against her and other two we haven't fully mastered them. Do you still want to take that risk?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Naruto said as he dodged a roundhouse kick only to take a hit from her hair, _"Damn, is her hair made out of rocks?"_

"Fine, I'm going to use Belial Clan's magic. Tell me everything you know of her." Naruto nodded and started to pass all the details he's learned about Tiamat to Yami via telekinesis.

Naruto tried to defend himself but he could feel his energy dropping fast. He was receiving more hits and his strikes didn't have enough power to wound Tiamat.

"I have finished." Hearing Yami's voice, he released a sigh of relief and extended his right arm out. A small unique looking magic circle appeared on his palm and another one appeared right beneath Tiamat.

"Worthlessness."

Tiamat just stood there and raised an eyebrow. Seconds turned into minutes and nothing happened. Shrugging, she dashed towards Naruto and kicked him hard, he wasn't expecting the sudden attack.

"Guess your understanding and theories about her powers were wrong." Yami shrugged.

"Go back. I'll use my last blessing." Naruto got up with difficulty.

"I would rather stay and watch." Naruto groaned at her reply. Yami was his second ability that he had a hard time controlling, "I will spend extra-extra time." Hearing that Yami smiled slyly.

"Alright master, and good luck against that bitch." Blowing a kiss, she disappeared.

Shakily Naruto pointed his spear at Tiamat and shouted with all his might,

"Nature's Blessing."

The ground started to shake violently which made Tiamat to ready herself to jump away but immediately white magic circles appeared above her, making her to think that Naruto was using the ground shake as a distraction. Naruto grinned when he saw Tiamat falling for his trick as _the circles_ were the distraction.

Not wasting a second, lava erupted beneath the dragon queen, instead of letting it flow naturally Naruto created multiple layers of magical circle on top of it. When the lava touched those, it caused a massive explosion targeting towards Tiamat. Naruto created multiple light shields in dozens of layers to protect himself from the blast. But that wasn't enough seeing that he was pushed back a little.

Releasing a long breath, Naruto collapsed when the explosions died down. Holding the 'True Longinus' tightly, Naruto leaned against a rock to rest, he was too tired to even stand. He didn't even tense nor took a defensive stance when he felt her presence. Tiamat walked out from the smoke, wounded. She was in her normal human form but she had a nasty injury on her right arm. _"Well, at least she looks worse than me."_

Tiamat stopped walking, maintaining quite a safe distance between them. With a triumph grin she asked, "So, what now? We're both down for the count. If you want to decide who won, we would have to go until one of us croaks." It was true as there were just some small flickers of white fire left on his hair indicating that Naruto's sage mode was nearly gone. He was breathing heavily and he had small injuries all over his whole body.

"Not necessarily." Naruto sighed as he lazily pointed his spear to the sky, "Even I consider this particular ability cheating, so do forgive me."

With that, Naruto whispered,

"Angel's Blessing."

An angel, who was as beautiful as Yami, materialized above Naruto and roamed around. With her white glowing hair and kind sliver eyes, she had a mysterious and gentle aura. Tiamat instantly knew something was wrong, threw a few huge ice spikes towards the angel, only for them to be blocked by a barrier, courtesy of the said angel.

"Sorry but I can't have you disturbing me." Naruto grinned tiredly. He glanced at the angel and smiled softly, "Sorry Hikari but I need you to use that."

The angel smiled bashfully and leaned forward. Smiling, Naruto kissed her tenderly on the lips. Suddenly, a huge power surge erupted from Naruto. The ancient looking circular structure became visible behind Naruto once more, this time all of the plates except for one lit up and retained their color. Naruto who was injured and looking dead tired moments before was now looking healthy and powered up.

Grinning, Naruto kissed the angel's cheek and winked at her, "Thanks Hikari, I know I can always count on my angel."

With a soft smile and rosy cheeks, the angel waved her hands and disappeared.

Hearing Tiamat's grunt, Naruto looked at her, "Lemme guess, all of your abilities and power is refreshed." Naruto just laughed loudly as an answer to the dragon queen's question.

"Now, do you still want to go another round?" Naruto asked in a teasing tone, even though he already knew the answer.

"I have seen many abilities in my lifetime, but I can honestly say that," Tiamat paused to take a deep breath, "That was a completely underhanded ability, pure and simple."

Naruto smiled coyly at the accusation.

"Fine, I forfeit." With a sigh, she created a chair made of ice and sat down, before speaking about, "Ask your damn questions."

"Now don't be like that, I'll try to answer your questions if you have any, regarding our fight." Naruto disabled his 'Balance Breaker' and 'Heavenly Sage Mode'. It wasn't easy to maintain both of them together for so long, the combination of the two powers takes a lot from him.

"Well now, how should I ask this question?" Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Suddenly his eyes widened as he punched his palm with the end of his other fist, "I want to become as strong as the Heavenly Dragons, and after fighting me what do you think I should do to improve myself? Or rather how far behind am I from their level?"

Tiamat raised an eyebrow upon hearing the question, she hadn't expected Naruto to ask something like this. With a smile, she answered, "I think you're not far from their level but I can't say for sure as I haven't seen all of your abilities, now have I?"

Naruto's mouth formed an O, before replying, "Unfortunately that is one ability that I can't control."

"Lack of training?"

"No, not much about training nor experience. But the ability is not meant to be controlled." Naruto sighed.

"So this ability of yours is more powerful than your 'Avatar'?" Tiamat mused.

"Pretty much." Naruto replied with a stretched smile. Tiamat looked at Naruto before speaking, "If so then statistically speaking, you're nearly there. I believe that if you polish up some of your abilities, you can reach the Heavenly Dragons' level soon. For example, reduce the size of your 'Avatar'. It's too damn big, making it an easy target. You've already learned that being big doesn't always means you're stronger, you need skills too."

Naruto grunted at the taunt but said nothing. "Give it a weapon and try to improve its versatility. I think you rely on that 'Avatar' of yours too much. Polish up your other abilities as well." Tiamat gave her opinion. She looked at Naruto for a moment before continuing, "Can I ask you two questions? It's regarding the battle."

Seeing Naruto nod yes, she asked, "You did something with that dagger, and illusion of some sort. I am usually immune to those kind of tricks yet here I am falling for one. What happened back there?"

Naruto smiled, "The dagger is called 'Tsukuyomi'. It uses an absolute illusion if my opponent looks at it for certain amount of time. Although the strength and the time of the illusion depends on the opponent. I put the illusion on you when you were analyzing the dagger but activated it later." Naruto paused then continued, "Is it okay, if I don't tell you the dagger's origin?"

"Fine by me." Tiamat shrugged indifferently, "Second question, how were you able to heal yourself?"

"With a move called 'Kiss of the Holy Maiden', a special skill of my 'Angel's Blessing'. I can only use it once in a while. But when I use it, all my other abilities are refreshed and I heal myself. Exhaustion, physical or mental injuries, all are completely healed." Naruto laughed out loud, "I know it's kind of a cheating ability but hey, what can I do? My 'True Longinus' is just that awesome."

When his laughter died, he added, "Is it ok if I ask one more question?" Seeing Tiamat giving him a go-on look, he asked, "What was that form you used? You were incredibly strong, but it had a weird side-effect."

Tiamat grunted before answering, "To simply put it, I achieved a form that is far stronger than the original dragon one, I call it 'Astral Form'. It gives me unique kinds of powers but at the same time my mind gets heavily affected because of it. I apologize for my eccentric behavior, which I had no control over." She paused for a moment as if she was debating whether or not to tell before continuing, "I achieved that form because like you I plan to reach the Heavenly Dragons' level."

"So I'm guessing that in that form your unique powers are not just simple 'Ice' types, right?" Tiamat's silence answered his question for him.

"Let's leave it at that." Naruto took out a portal orb and threw it down to open a portal. Before entering there, he looked back at Tiamat. He pulled a bottle out of his pocket and tossed it to her, who caught it cautiously, "Just a strong healing potion. Take it as a token of friendship." Naruto gave her a genuine bright smile, "Hey if you would like, maybe we can help each other get stronger."

Naruto didn't wait for the answer as he went inside the portal.

Tiamat just looked dumbly at where Naruto was before touching her cheeks, which were strangely warm. Before smirking like a predator when she remembered what she said before in her dazed state.

" _I like you. You have charisma, look and power. I don't mind having you as my mate."_

"A mate, huh." She said aloud.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **One Week Later**

Naruto wanted to go up to the nearest wall and smash his head against it repeatedly. He always wondered how he could get himself in messed up crazy situations, in such simple and quick ways.

In front of him, his two friends were sitting on a sofa, facing opposite of him. To his right, his childhood friend had on his usual scowl look. Ichigo might be a jerk, a playboy (Or so Naruto thinks) and is short-tempered. But he is also loyal, strong and caring to people he was closest to. Because of his childhood and the tragedy that had happened eight years ago, his life goal changed. At the young age of sixteen, he had created a small gang and with the help of Naruto, he made his gang the strongest in Asia within five years. He had backup from Youkai faction because of Kurama, who was sitting next to him.

Kurama was like the big brother they never had. He was lazy, perverted and a laid back kind of guy but he was extremely protective of the important people in his life. And no one could deny his strength of his Mutated Senjutsu abilities. He was the only Youkai who could use senjutsu like that other than Sun Wukong. His strength was not known to many as he tended not to show his strength in a fight unless necessary. But his close friends knew that if a fight would break out between him and his wife, Yasaka, the great nine tails would lose.

Three devils were sitting opposite to them. One was pouting, another smiling happily and the other was simply standing behind them. But Naruto knew that power and skill wise, the devils were stronger than them. One super class devil and two high level ultimate class devil were nothing to sneeze at.

Naruto was happy that his trick with Falbium worked. His dagger 'Tsukuyomi' had another ability, the ability to overwrite someone's memory if the dagger made direct contact with the person subjected to it. When he defeated Falbium, he stabbed him with the dagger and because of the blurred state Falbium's mind was in, it made him much more defenseless. Making him an easy target and easier to forget. Naruto later found out that Falbium still remembered parts of the fights but luckily for him, he forgot the parts involving the 'True Longinus'.

If he was being honest with himself, he actually liked the nickname that the devils gave him more than his original one.

To his relief, the devils didn't ask anything about him or why he was there, it was like they were expecting him. Although some were still wary of him and they showed it in their own way. For example, even with her eyes closed, Naruto sensed that the maid-devil, who was facing right at him was monitoring his every movement.

"I know there are grudges between our two factions but I was hoping that we could keep them out of this discussion." Sirzechs said.

Kurama sighed, "My wife would've bashed your head if she heard this."

"Well then I am glad that someone more reasonable is here instead of her." Sirzechs mused, hearing that Kurama closed his eyes and said, "He has a knack for pissing people off, doesn't he?"

Grayfia shook her head. Serafall took this chance to step in, "What's so wrong about letting our sisters to study there? It would help us reconcile as well, wouldn't it?"

Shaking his head, Kurama replied, "Then answer me this, if any problem occurs because of your sisters, would you let them take responsibility for it?" Seeing both of the Maou twitch for a second was enough of an answer.

"Thought so." Kurama said.

"Now, now, let's not be so hasty, shall we?" Sirzechs said with a smile, "How about this? We make a contract amongst ourselves of what our sisters can or cannot do. To be honest, I want to make peace with all of the factions and this looks like a perfect chance as a first step. I have seen enough wars in my life and I don't want the younger generation to go through that too."

The words weren't sugarcoated, neither were they lies. They were the words of a sincere man hoping for a better future for his family and everyone felt it, yet...

"With all due respect," Ichigo spoke in a tone that made both Naruto and Kurama tense, "This is my city that I built with my friends. And I don't feel comfortable with devils living there."

"A city that you built but a city that a devil founded." Sirzechs smirked.

The temperature of the room dropped rapidly, causing the devils to be on edge. Ichigo stared at Sirzechs, dead in the eye as he whispered, "A devil that your people killed."

Sirzechs paled and even Serafall looked really uncomfortable. They didn't think that Ichigo and his friends might know that much of devil history.

"So can you give me any reason to believe you? I mean, you let an innocent woman get killed, one of your own kind, because she supposedly fell in love with a wrong person. You couldn't stop your kind to nearly kill off an entire race just because of one's action. You couldn't stop high class devils to go roam around the world and take anyone they like for their peerage without any consequences." Ichigo relaxed on the sofa and said in a challenging manner, "So tell me, even if we agree to form a contract, how can we be sure that you'll keep your end of the deal?"

"We trust our sisters and I am sure you'll see the reason why you should too, if you give them a chance. And if you want we can station my soldiers. They are loyal and you have my word on that." Gone was the cheerful attitude as Sirzechs answered seriously.

"Let's go with that." Ichigo's smile didn't reach his eyes, "But what about their friends or distant relatives? What would you do if one of them comes and turns one of our friends living there into a devil? They would be devil forever with no way out and before we can take any actions, the accused devils will be long gone, in the underworld, safe and protected."

" _Damn, he's in gang-leader mode."_ Naruto cursed seeing how this could get out of control.

"I give you my word of a Maou that will not happen." Sirzechs said and anyone could tell he was losing his composure.

"And back to square one." Ichigo shook his head, "Why should we believe your word? The past actions of the devils don't leave much reassurance."

Serafall spoke up, "Do you know about the pact between Mephisto and Georg Faust?" Hearing that both Sirzechs and Grayfia looked surprised, before either of them could speak, she raised her hand to stop them.

"You mean the legendary pact where it treats both human and devil as equals." Naruto inquired.

Serafall smiled as the other two devils looked surprised, "Will you give our sisters a chance if I form that kind of contact with one of you?"

"Serafall, you can't be serious?!" Sirzechs was stunned.

"Let's be honest Sirzechs, everything they said was true and they have the right not to trust us." Then she looked ahead, "But I do believe that our younger generation deserves a chance, they deserves a world devoid of old grudges." She looked down and softly whispered, "Will you grant them that?"

There was a short pause before Ichigo smiled, "Make that pact with the 'White Demon' and you've got yourself a deal."

" _Bastard was aiming for something like this from the start."_ Naruto wanted to strangle Ichigo but composed himself, "I believe Kurama would be a better choice."

Kurama waved his hand, "Yasaka would kill me within a question."

Ichigo immediately added, "And I don't like devils, we would never get along."

Naruto's jaw dropped but no one noticed because of his mask.

The devils didn't know what happened but the tension lessened, "So, you will allow our sisters along with their peerages to study there." Sirzechs asked hopefully.

"Sure but we will have some ground rules." Kurama said and he soon added, "Of course it goes both ways."

Hearing that Sirzechs and Serafall smiled and even Grayfia's expression softened.

Naruto just looked at his ex-friends. They just indirectly dropped all the responsibilities of Kuoh town along with all the problems that would be coming quite soon on his shoulder. And it seemed it wasn't enough so for the last strike they dropped a Maou on his laps to look after.

Naruto really wanted to know how he could get inside such a messed up crazy situation so quickly.

.

.

.

 **Done**

 **Wow, another long chapter.**

 **Well for me, I enjoyed writing the fight between Naruto and Tiamat and hope you guys liked it as well. This fight was to show that I will make Naruto OP and with time he will grow stronger but there will always be opponents who will push him to his limit. And about the fiasco regarding Kuoh town, it will be explained on the next chapter so bear with me.**

 **Also it will take about one or two more chapters (depending on the size of the chapter) to reach the actual timeline of DXD. So the next chapter or chapters will be a bit rushed but I will try to make sure that the storyline doesn't get affected by it.**

 **Now here is a bit of explanation about the characters and Naruto's powers.**

 **Characters:**

Ichigo and Kuramai are Naruto's close friends and through flashbacks I will tell how they came to be. But one thing I would like to point out that Ichigo and Kurama are not main characters, meaning in some particular Arcs they will have major roles but other than that they will be side-characters. Also I won't be bringing too much characters from Bleach, just two or three but they will not have any major roles.

For those who were asking for Yasaka and Grayfia to be in the harem, I am sorry to disappoint you people. Yasaka is married to Kurama and Grayfia is, well you know.

As for Tiamat, yes she is Esdeath. She is battle-hungry and sadist here as well though not as much as the original one. She will be more honor-bound and respectful type of fighter. And about her forms, in normal human form she looks like Esdeath, her dragon form is Shyvana's Ice drake skin dragon form (league of legend) and her 'Astral form' is the normal mode of Ice Drake Skin of Shyvana, looks quite sexy if you ask me.

And for the pairing, I am pretty sure most of you guys were waiting for this, I have decided to go with Kuroka, Gabriel, Serafall and Tiamat (Esdeath). I won't be adding any more.

And as for that 'Special Contract' I will also describe it on the next chapter. I want to create character development between Serafall and Naruto through that pact so the relationship between them doesn't seem forced or out of the blue.

 **Naruto's Power:**

Now finally I can write about Naruto's powers. Most of the 'Balance Breaker' powers of 'True Longinus' is out except for one and I will keep it as Naruto's 'Trump Card'. Here is the summary of the Balance Breaker,

 **Balance Breaker: True Longinus Götterdämmerung**

It gives Naruto the power of Seven Blessing, I tried to be creative about this and hope all of you like the new powers I gave to Naruto. I will write the blessings in power order

 **King's Blessing**

Unknown.

 **God's Blessing**

Naruto creates around two hundred meter tall Susanoo and the form is that of Alphamon (digimon). He calls it 'Avatar' (I can't use the name 'Susanoo' as it is a name of a god). It can use 'Immunity' to become fully resistant to one particular type of attack from one person.

 **Devil's Blessing**

Summons a devil (Yami) who can copy and record the magic from devil clan of 72 pillars in her book and later can help Naruto to use those though there are some restrictions on how to use them.

 **Angel's Blessing**

Summons an angel (Hikari) that can do healing of great length and can cast huge amount of supporting magic. Her special skill 'Kiss of the Holy Maiden' fully heals Naruto refreshing his other abilities but he has to wait two weeks to use the same skill again.

 **Nature's Blessing**

Creates any kind of natural disaster but he has to wait a long time before he can use this blessing again and has other restrictions as well.

 **Warriors' Blessing**

Naruto can copy any kind of weapons as long as it is not Longinus or falls under any kind of God's direct jurisdiction, though to create weapon either he needs lots of information and materials or have to fight against the said weapon. Special weapon he has,

Joyeuse: Joyeuse, King Charlemagne's legendary sword, was said to change colors 30 times every day, and was so bright it outshone the sun. Power to change back the weather.

Gae Bulg: Gae Bulg was a unique spear owned by the Irish mythological figure Cuchulainn and the spearhead contains the blood of Samael.

Tsukuyomi: Uses an absolute illusion but the strength and the time of the illusion depends on the opponent, origin unknown. Second ability can overwrite the opponent's mind through direct contact, though it has high chances to fail as well but the more defenseless the mind is the higher chance it has to succeed.

 **Monster's Blessing**

Any mindless monster slain by the spear will be resurrected and serve as a summoning creature.

Well that's it for the 'Balance Breaker' and hope you like the powers. I tried to combine the 'Balance Breaker' of Cao Cao's Longinus and Sage of the Six paths' abilities from Naruto-verse to create something original for Naruto's 'Balance Breaker'. For the restrictions regarding different blessings I will slowly reveal them as the story progresses.

Also Naruto will have extra sets of skills because of him being the first human to use such high amount of chakra and his capability of using so much of Senjutsu without any side effects. I will try to give him few of his signature skills from Naruto-verse. I am not fully sure of it yet but tell me if you guys really want to see any particular techniques from there.

 **Well I guess that's it for now and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please leave a review.**

 **Till next time.**


	4. Lost & New Feelings

**Thanks again as always everyone! 150+ reviews, 800+ favorites and 900+ followers, amazing! Thank you for the wonderful supports!**

 **Before we begin, here is the first Author's note and another one is at the end of this chapter, please do read it.**

 **First of all I would like to say that the poll is closed. And seeing that most people agreed, I would use the Olympian gods and goddesses from 'Percy Jackson' universe. Although the demigods will be mentioned, they may or may not appear in the story directly.**

 **Now, I knew that few people won't like the harem but from reading various Naruto and DxD crossover I understood one thing, if I want to make everyone happy with the girls, I have to make all the girls in DxD-verse to fall in love with Naruto. Sorry to say but it is impossible for me to write something like that.**

 **And as for his powers, here is a catchy line that I got quite a few times,**

"To many weaknesses. To many limitations. To many nerfs. He's not overpowered or strong at all"

 **I don't know but for some reason it just got stuck to my head. This has quite a catchy tune to it I believe. But please guys, read the description. Powerful Naruto to God-like, so you can't expect me to make him strongest from the beginning. And like I said in the last chapter, there will always be opponents who will push Naruto to his limit. Because to me the story becomes boring if Naruto is the strongest from the start.**

 **Now to clear out few points, about immunity I said Naruto's avatar is the one that became immune to ice base attacks, not Naruto. Also the attacks that damaged the avatar weren't ice based. And why Naruto couldn't detect Tiamat in his sage mode, I will keep it a secret for now.**

 **Well that's it for now. Let's move onto the story.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear on this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

.

Innocence.

Something that he had lost when he was just a nine years old child. Seeing the slaughter, unlocking his power and knowing about the supernatural from the Ouroboros Dragon opened his eyes to the real world. All these facts forced him to become mature, much more than what he needed to be. He still acted his age from time to time but even that was taken away from him by the tragedy that struck four years later. And that time there was no reversing it.

That tragedy taught him one lesson and that was even if he had the ultimate Longinus it would not make him the strongest. That realization hit him hard and with that he lost every ounce of his innocence. He started to train himself day and night without stopping and when he could not move he would simulate battle scenarios in his mind. Except for his family and few friends, he never gave a single second to anything else. Something that a thirteen year old boy shouldn't be doing. And he continued his life like this for years.

But then she came.

She made Naruto to understand that the world was just too beautiful to ignore. She made him to look at everything in a newer and fresher perspective. She also showed him how small and irrelevant events actually mattered to other people as well as to himself and how by making himself happy he could make the people he cared about happy as well. Slowly and steadily, she helped him to regain back his lost innocence.

And now here she was, cradling her lover's head between her breasts while massaging his scalp tenderly. "The meeting didn't go well, nya~?"

With a grunt, Naruto held Kuroka tighter. "It did go well for everyone else but me." His reply sounded like childish whining.

"What happened, nya~?"

.

Flashback

.

" _Ok, guys, seriously! What the fuck was that back there?"_

 _The moment they teleported back to Ichigo's house, which was quite hidden and well-protected, Naruto voiced his complaint. As for the meeting, it went well after that and everyone left satisfied except for one._

" _Now, now. Calm down. We should be happy that everything went well." Kurama tried to reduce the tension with his sloppy attitude, as usual._

" _Calm down, after what you just did back there? Ok, this is what is going to happen right now," Naruto smiled sweetly which didn't reach his eyes, "If my ex-friends don't ex-plain to me why did they just screwed me back there I will AXE them."_

 _Ichigo looked at Naruto as he answered, "We needed this, to find her killers."_

 _With that, all of Naruto's anger was gone. Releasing a deep breath, he also sat down, "I am sorry that I couldn't ….."_

 _Naruto couldn't finish as Ichigo interrupted, "Don't be. You tried more than any of us." Then he added with a smirk, "But now the perfect opportunity just landed right on our laps. This is the leverage we were looking for."_

" _You think we can use those devil brats to find Cleria's murderers?" Naruto raised an eyebrow._

" _Yes and it worked better than what you expected, right?" Hearing Ichigo's reply Kurama chuckled as he finally understood what Ichigo did at the meeting. Seeing Naruto's confusion, he elaborated, "It is a simple tactic actually. Ichigo pressured the devils by picking out their faults as well as their advantages, indicating that they would have the upper hand no matter what we would do, so we wanted some kind of assurance, hence the pact."_

" _To be honest, I thought that we will have to be a bit more forceful before directing the topic toward the pact. But guess they went for it themselves. Although I didn't think that a Maou will want to make the pact herself." Ichigo said._

 _Listening to his friends ideas Naruto understood where they went with the talk at the meeting, but, "Ok, so you used your gangster-tactics to get the most out of the contract. But why did you have to screw me as well?"_

" _We are strong but not enough to keep a Maou in leash." Naruto wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he had to accept it._

" _Ok, fine. I can accept that but the main problem lies elsewhere. It's not just about looking after a Maou but the other responsibilities that are going to come with it." Naruto rubbed his forehead, "Looking after a bunch of spoiled devil brats and at the same time maintaining the town's peace? That's way too much."_

" _Will you stop your whining?!" Ichigo groaned. "Look, it is not like you are going to the underworld or some faraway crazy place. You will just be going back to Kuoh town and make sure that those damn devils don't mess things up again."_

" _And how am I to do that wise guy? In case you don't know, I wear a mask for a reason, you dipshit." Naruto grumbled._

" _Ahh, I got a plan for that as well." Ichigo smiled and somehow it made Naruto tense, "You will be going there as a teacher who has supernatural powers. In that way, you can watch over them without revealing your true self and at the same time you will be doing a job."_

" _What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto frowned._

" _Face it, you are just leeching off of Ophis's power. Just because she can create money out of thin air doesn't mean you can sit back, enjoy the life and do nothing." Ichigo smirked as he threw the last hit, "Act and earn like a grown up man, will ya?"_

" _He is right, you know." Kurama supported Ichigo's point._

 _Naruto just kept blinking as his mind was processing what Ichigo said. When he got what Ichigo meant, he took a deep breath and shouted, "What the hell? You guys are the same! You just get money from your bigass gang-shit which I helped you to create and bring it to where it is now and I don't get a penny from there. And you," Pointing at Kurama, Naruto continued, "You are just a lazy ass bum who only gloats around how cute and adorable your daughter is, which by the way is true, and suck off from your wife's work."_

" _I suck more than just her work." Kurama added._

 _There was a pin drop silence._

" _Anyway." Ichigo coughed as he redirected the topic, "Even if I lead a gang, I work as an assistant doctor. I also have other responsibilities being the son of the CEO but I am sure you wouldn't understand those." Pointing at Kurama, he continued, "Kurama has to go to different regions as the representative of the Kyoto Youkai faction as Yasaka-san can't leave her place for long time. And don't talk to me about your so called responsibilities as 'Phantom Knight'. In case you didn't notice, that is a rogue organization, borderline a terrorist one if you'd ask me."_

 _Naruto just gaped like a fish._

" _So, I will be sending you all the documents needed for the job." With a triumph smirk, Ichigo added, "Welcome to the adulthood, my friend."_

.

Flashback Ends

.

"My backstabbing friends forced a job on me, a real job." Naruto grunted.

Kuroka grabbed Naruto's hair and lightly pulled to face him, "So you are moping around from yesterday because you got a job?"

Silence, was what Kuroka got for her answer.

Her giggling slowly turned out into full blown laughter, making Naruto grumble. When he saw that Kuroka had no intention of stopping her laughter, he pinned her down, "You are being a bad kitty."

Kuroka taunted between her giggling, "And what are you going to do about it, nya~?"

Naruto positioned himself fully on top of her as he huskily answered, "I will have to punish you." But before he could proceed any further, Kuroka vanished making Naruto falling flat on the bed.

"I hate that technique of yours." Naruto pouted as he looked to the side, where Kuroka was sitting in her cat form, still giggling.

"As much as I enjoy making love to you, Naruto-koi, you have too much stamina, nya~." Kuroka jumped down from the bed and changed back, "I think this is the first time I heard a human wearing down a Youkai in terms of lovemaking."

"You are complaining?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, nya~." Kuroka instantly replied with a cheeky grin, "But I got work from Yasaka-sama."

Hearing that, Naruto's expression softened.

Kuroka never regretted killing her former master as her beloved sister's life was on the line, but if there was one thing she ever regretted it was _how_ she did it. Because never in her life had she thought that her action would almost annihilate her whole race. Although Nekoshou clan almost avoided total annihilation, too many innocent lives were lost. And when she witnessed the supposed massacre and the scar that it had left to her clan, it was too much.

If it wasn't for Naruto, the guilt would have made her into a different person. Maybe she would have become a wonderer who would travel the world to find a strong person to have children with, out of necessity not out of love. But Naruto showed her how she could atone for her sins, which in the end would benefit both her and her clan.

Yasaka was a just, kind and strong leader but even she had her limitation, she couldn't just keep spending her resources and time on Nekoshou clan no matter how much she wanted to. But Naruto found a solution for everything.

Every supernatural faction had one or few rulers and a council that governed the respective factions. Council was there to guide the rulers but in some cases the council had more power than the said rulers. Kyoto Youkai faction also had a council but it was a bit different. To have a position in the Youkai council, one must be a strong leader from a noble or prominent clan. There were special cases as well, if a Youkai was really strong and did many good deeds for the faction, he or she would get a seat in the council.

That was what Kuroka aiming for, as per Naruto's advice. If she could get inside the council, her clan would automatically become a prominent one, receiving special treatment which they direly needed. And for one year or so, she was secretly helping Yasaka by doing various kinds of missions for her which the Youkai leader couldn't trust anyone with. But instead of taking money or something for herself, she would ask Yasaka to help her clan. And according to Yasaka, a few more missions and Kuroka could get into the council easily.

Like this, Kuroka was redeeming herself, Nekoshou clan was getting proper treatment and Yasaka was able to finish her special missions.

But it still left a bad taste in Naruto's mouth as to him Kuroka wasn't getting enough credits. So he went to the Nekoshou clan compound to explain them about what Kuroka was doing for them. And he went there without telling Kuroka about it.

A huge mistake because he chose the wrong time to go there.

It was the mating season. Although the matured and the experienced Nekoshou slowly overcame their fear of what happened at the underworld, they were still scared to approach any male with considerate amount of powers and so they would mate with normal humans. But it was a different case for the young Nekoshou as none of them would mate with anyone, even though they slowly overcame their trauma.

But Naruto was a very special case. To them, he was the alpha and the savior.

So the moment he stepped inside the compound, he was jumped by more than hundred Nekoshou. Now Naruto had enough power to defeat all the Nekoshou and if he tried harder he could have done it without harming them. But when he was hit by their combined full powered pheromone which was amplified by their desire, their admiration and crush on him, his senses become distorted just for few seconds. And it was more than enough for the hundred Nekoshou.

One week of heaven and hell. No, that would be wrong as no way it was a hellish experience for Naruto. Even with their lust-filled and dazed state, all the Nekoshou took utmost care of him and were obedient and submissive to him. They even shared their life energy with him so that he wouldn't burn out.

"Pervert, nya~."

"What?" Naruto jolted.

"You are thinking about that time, aren't you, nya~?" Kuroka pouted.

Naruto laughed awkwardly, "Well, I don't think any man can forget about what happened then."

"Well, and I don't think I can forget what happened afterwards, nya~." Kuroka giggled again. Naruto groaned remembering what happened when he came back after that. Unfortunately for him, Ophis was at home. She took one look at Naruto and then,

She kicked him out of the house, telling him to cleanse himself if he wanted to enter the house again.

"Serves you right, nya~." Kuroka smirked when she saw Naruto's irritated face.

Shaking his head to forget about his punishment, Naruto asked, "So, what's the mission this time?"

"To remove the curse from Yuki-onna clan, nya~." Hearing her answer Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Naruto asked in concern.

"A bit." Kuroka giggled as she replied, "But it is nothing that I can't handle, nya~."

Naruto wanted to say something more but his medallion glowed, indicating that someone was calling him. His expression softened when he saw that the medallion was glowing white in color.

"It's Gabriel-san, isn't it?" Kuroka said.

Seeing Naruto's sheepish smile, Kuroka giggled, "To be honest I don't mind if you make her your lover too, nya~."

"I thought you hated me seeing with other women." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto-koi, you have to understand something. You radiate the charisma and power of a true alpha. For that, males will fight you for dominance while the females will yearn for your attention, something that I came to accept, nya~." Kuroka said as she leaned toward Naruto.

"So if you do get more lovers I want them to be strong or mature enough to stand by your side. I do not want some vulgar women coming to and taking advantage of your kindness. And also I do not mind you having more lovers because no matter who comes in your life, I am and will always be your first, nya~." Kuroka winked as she moved away making Naruto grin. "And whether you admit it or not, you are developing some romantic feeling toward Gabriel-san, nya~." Kuroka added as she pointed to Naruto's face, "Don't deny, it's written all over your face."

Naruto was sure that his cheeks were slightly red, "So you are telling me you don't mind if I have few more lovers?"

"It's not like I won't enjoy myself as well. I am sure you would like to see some girl on girl action again, nya~."

Vivid imagination of Kuroka and Gabriel's intense make out session entered his mind, and without thinking he started to giggle.

"But be careful, you have to talk to Ophis about it first, nya~."

And just like that his heavenly dream was replaced by hellish nightmare.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **In Heaven**

Gabriel was nervous, well she had the reason to be. This was the first time she was calling Naruto after their first meeting. Though she accepted his help, she never met him after that. She was confused at first but in time she finally knew what to do.

After calling Naruto, She was waiting for him in the 'Longinus Section' of the 'Sacred Gear' room. She knew only Seraphim had access to this room but none actually would come here.

She smiled when she saw Naruto, coming toward her in his masked form which was screaming for attention.

" _For someone who wants to hide his identity, you sure are wearing the wrong outfit."_ Gabriel giggled to herself.

Stopping in front of Gabriel, Naruto took off his mask and bowed his head in a teasing but friendly manner, "Nice to see you again, Lady Gabriel."

Gabriel pouted cutely making Naruto to chuckle and raise his arm to surrender, "My bad, Gabriel-san but I couldn't….."

"Gabriel."

Naruto looked at her confused.

"Call me Gabriel." She said gently, "We are equal in this, are we not?"

Naruto laughed, "Touché."

"Well then, Gabriel." Naruto asked, "Can I ask why you called me?"

"Can we talk?" Gabriel asked quietly.

"Huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Gabriel face flushed as she quickly elaborated,

"What I mean that is it ok if we get to know each other before asking for help? I have no doubt about you keeping your promise but." She couldn't finish as Naruto started to chuckle.

" _Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none."_ Naruto smiled as he looked at the Seraph, "I completely understand where you are going with this and so I have a proposition."

Naruto smirked as he bowed once again,

"Please, go on a date with me."

.

Few Hours Later

.

Naruto looked at Gabriel in amusement. It was hilarious to see one of the Four Great Seraph, the strongest woman in heaven was fidgeting and looking around nervously like a shy human girl. She would twitch when a guy would look at her inappropriately and would move closer to Naruto, but in the next moment she would look at a shop with big sparkly eyes but would refrain from voicing her opinion to go there. It was as if looking at a shy child who just came to a park for the first time.

Naruto mentally patted himself on the back for his persuasion skill. He convinced Gabriel that they wouldn't be able to get to know each other in that tiny room. And when he heard that the mighty Seraph never went to the human world, outside of her work and out of necessity, he almost dragged her out.

They were in Norway. Naruto had lots of portal orbs connected to various countries around the world, most of them were for work purposes but some were just for fun, thanks to Kuroka of course. He wanted Gabriel to have fun but the problem was even with a simple white sundress Gabriel was standing out from the crowd. Well he couldn't blame any of them, Gabriel's soft glowing blonde hair, her striking midnight blue eyes and her out of the world figure would even make a homosexual man to look at her way.

Naruto was wearing his normal attire, black pant and a black t-shirt with white jacket. He took off his jacket and put it over Gabriel, who titled her head in confusion. _"That should hide her voluptuous figure. And now,"_ Naruto then looked around for a particular shop and when he found it, he smiled and went there with his date. He bought a sunhat and put it on Gabriel, who giggled cutely, _"There, now no one can see her face."_

The attention didn't lessen, it was merely shifted. Naruto with his tight t-shirt and his half revealing tattoo in his left bicep was attracting attention from females left and right. But it didn't bother Naruto much as he was fully focused on Gabriel.

Gabriel wondered, when was the last time she had so much fun? She always saw and admired the world from above the clouds but standing on the ground and looking at everything at hands distance was something else. It was as if she could truly appreciate the beauties of the nature and virtues of humanity. From morning till afternoon, Gabriel went to different attraction places with Naruto. They covered most of the tourist cities in Norway; Oslo, Bergen, Stavanger, Trondheim and Tromso. It was possible to see all the places because of Gabriel's teleportation ability.

And at lunch, they took their time. During that period they talked about themselves, well mostly Naruto telling Gabriel about the stories of his achievements and hardships. He also told Gabriel that his dream was to reach the 'Top ten strongest being in the world' as the first human. It was so he could fulfill a promise. Gabriel didn't talk much as she was entranced by Naruto's stories, stories about travelling the world, meeting unique beings and making new friends. And the way she listened was like a little girl hearing stories of her favorite hero. She would gasp when Naruto would tell about a tense moment, she would giggle when Naruto would describe a funny situation and she would pout when Naruto would intentionally stop talking in the middle of an exciting part.

Both of them had a wonderful time but it didn't end there.

After lunch, they explored their surrounding in Supernatural way to have fun, which was to become invisible from human eyes. It was Naruto's idea and Gabriel had a blast. To observe everything by being there and at the same time by not being there, it gave a mischievous feeling. And at evening Gabriel played with the children at a park, the parents didn't mind as if somehow they knew that their children were in safe hands. After that they went to see sunset.

Sunset was supposed to be something normal in heaven but watching it from the mountains in Geiranger Fjord, it was incredibly beautiful. For the whole time during the Sunset, Gabriel just stood at the cliff and watched it without blinking and moving.

Naruto was also speechless but by something else. With the sunset in front of her, Gabriel's hair was, no, her whole body was softly glowing. In Naruto's eyes, who was a bit behind her, she became a part of the nature. It was as if Naruto was looking at a picture drawn by a celestial being.

He was amazed by this scene but the next one completely blew him away.

It was nighttime and they were in a secluded place. The mountains from far, the dancing aurora in the sky and the soft humming from the nature and in the middle of all these a girl with breathtaking beauty was giggling and dancing. The scene was so beautiful and so serene, it made Naruto to think if he was dreaming or not. He couldn't blink nor could he breathe, it was as if he was scared that the slightest movement would wake him from this surreal scene.

But suddenly Gabriel stopped in the middle and blushed, "Sorry, I got carried away."

Naruto blinked. And then he laughed, _"And here I thought that I have seen every beautiful thing that the world has to offer."_

"Actually I quite enjoyed it." Naruto's reply made Gabriel to blush more.

She turned around, "I have never seen this world like this. Every time I descended from heaven, it was to pass a message from up there," She looked up as she sighed, "The places that I could go was monitored, the people I could see was chosen beforehand, the things I could do was limited. I didn't have the luxury to …."

"To experience how it is like to be normal."

Gabriel sharply turned around, her eyes were wide. Naruto chuckled seeing that, "Why do you think I have few identities. Yes, the first reason would be to protect my families but trust me, they can protect themselves just fine without me. Second reason would be this." Naruto motioned around him, "To enjoy my life the way I want, without any supernatural incidents howling at my ass."

Gabriel started to giggle which soon turned into laughter, Naruto joined soon. When their laughter died down, Gabriel looked to the sky again,

"Time to leave, is it?" Naruto asked.

"You know," Gabriel still wasn't looking at Naruto but Naruto could still see her blushing face, "I would like our future meetings to be like this. Outside and in different beautiful countries."

"Like the date we had today." Naruto grinned.

Gabriel didn't say anything but her cheeks flushed more, answering Naruto's question.

Naruto bowed politely, "If that is what Lady Gabriel wishes, this little human would try his best to comply."

And he was surprised once again. The moment he raised his head, Gabriel was right in front of him but before he could do or say anything, she softly pecked him in the cheeks.

Then she turned around and disappeared quickly.

Naruto just stood there, eyes wide and mouth open. He didn't know how much time passed before he could properly compose himself. But when he did, he was sure of one thing,

Kuroka was right, he did fall for the Seraph.

But somehow it was different than the love he felt for Kuroka. He couldn't figure it out how it was different but it didn't bother him. After all, both of them weren't going anywhere.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Few Days Later**

Somewhere unknown

From a bystander's point of view, it seemed like a small child, sitting in a rock in the middle of an empty horizon, was staring at the vast starry sky. But it was not.

Ophis was not looking at the lustrous night but she was looking at what was beyond it.

The Dimensional Gap.

Many would ask why she was obsessed with returning to the Dimensional Gap, to an endless void.

The answer was simple.

It was her home. She was born from the "nothingness" of the Dimensional Gap. She grew up alongside 'Silence' and 'Void'. And from many eons she watched the worlds connected to the Dimensional Gap. She liked it up there but the worlds below fascinated her, and so at one point she wanted more so she left the gap to know the unknown. But when she attempted to return, she found that the Great Red had taken up residence there.

How that dragon came there or why, she did not know. But she challenged the dragon and lost, eventually making the Great Red taking both her place as the strongest being as well as her home.

But somehow she didn't feel regret for coming down. After all because of that she was able to meet,

"Here you are Ophis."

She smiled softly, but it was gone just as fast as it came.

Naruto came and sat down beside her, "Damn, had a long day." He looked tiredly at Ophis who was still looking up, "You know, you could help me manage that good for nothing 'Khaos Brigade' sometimes. It is really a pain in the ass to make those power-hungry lunatics to listen to me."

"Well that is your job, as the caretaker and as my son." Ophis replied.

Naruto just looked blankly at her, "You only call me son so that I back off from any arguments."

Ophis looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. The stare-down between then went on for few seconds, but, "Fine, fine. I will take care of it." Naruto backed off grumpily, as usual.

Ophis smirked and then looked back up again. She wasn't surprised when Naruto lied down on the ground. "You are not leaving?"

"Do you want me to?"

"This silent place is not something you will enjoy."

"Maybe, but this place is really relaxing to take a small break. And trust me, I need one."

Ophis closed her eyes and smiled.

.

Back in Norway

.

He flew over the field and landed harshly on the ground.

His human form changed to that of a werewolf. He should have taken an aggressive stance seeing how he was being treated as he had the pride of the werewolf but that pride would do nothing considering who he was facing. He shivered and shook his arms frantically, "I swear I am not lying, Lady Tiamat. I only saw two people coming here."

Tiamat had a cold look on her face, and with the icy aura she was radiating, it was not a good sign. Not for the werewolf, "Then tell me mutt, why do I sense the presence of three people?"

The werewolf looked around and sniffed, as a dragon Tiamat could smell and sense a person but the werewolf species' sense of smell was greater. He could smell two people and then suddenly both of their scent stopped and was replaced by one smell, but,

"I think the male changed because the third scent has some similarities to him." The werewolf quickly replied.

Tiamat's aura lessened a bit but it was no less frightening, "How do they look like?"

"The male had blonde hair and blue eyes and he was powerful, very powerful. He was surpassing his powers for sure because even though he was looking at the woman all the time, I could feel his eyes on me." The werewolf gulped.

Tiamat's eyes softened as the image of Naruto flashed through her mind, sun-kiss blonde hair, deep azure eyes and his bright honest smile. Suddenly her thoughts halted, "Woman?" The power she was radiating before was nothing compare to now.

The werewolf was on his knees because of the pressure and started to shake badly, "I don't know what she looks like. She was wearing a big jacket, maybe his." He was almost on the ground when her power spiked again, "And she was wearing a big hat so I couldn't see anything."

"I swear I don't know anymore!" He started crying. Screw pride!

Tiamat controlled her anger and scowled, "Get lost!"

In a blink of an eye the werewolf was gone, yipping like a puppy.

Tiamat looked at the empty spot where the presence of those people were still lingering, slightly though.

.

Flashback

.

 _Tiamat was sitting on top of a rock, looking at the horizon. She sensed the presence but she didn't bother looking at him, nor heeding to his self introduction._

 _But the moment she heard him challenging her, she looked at him. She was slightly surprised to see him standing tall and not running away when she directed her power toward him._

" _Care to repeat that."_

.

Flashback Ends

.

At first Tiamat thought he would be one of the many weaklings that wanted to challenge her for their own selfish purposes. But he proved her wrong. The battle she had with him was one of her best fights ever and he didn't have any ulterior motives either. But in the heat of the moment she forgot to ask his name again. So here she was now tracking down her potential mate with zero information about him. She would fly around the world relentlessly and from time to time she would get a feel of his presence but before she could pinpoint the location or reach there, he would be long gone without any traces.

But now, she got a solid track. The smell and the presence of him when he would go around places surpassing his power and she was surprised that he could surpass it to this level, _"No wonder I couldn't track you."_ But her smile changed.

If there was anyone near her and saw her face, they would have had a heart attack.

"Here I am going to the ends of the earth to find you, and you are enjoying your time with some other woman?" She started to laugh hysterically,

"Just you wait till I get my hands on you."

.

Back with Naruto

.

The feeling wasn't like a shiver going down the spine, it was as if a bucket of cold water was dropped onto the spine. Naruto jumped and looked around frantically, only to see Ophis looking back at him with concerned eyes.

"Nightmare?"

"No, nothing of that sort. But somehow I get the feeling more troublesome situations will be coming my away." Naruto sighed as properly sat down.

The silence continued for some time before Naruto spoke up, "Ophis, there is something I need to tell you."

Ophis turned around, seeing her gesture he continued, "I was thinking of moving back to Kuoh town."

Hearing that, Ophis's eyes widened slightly.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Kuoh Town**

Naruto was smirking behind his mask. He was wearing his 'Phantom Knight' outfit, big white trench coat with his mask. He was looking at the meeting in front of him, well more specifically he was looking at his other self.

As more time passed by, his body started to adapt to chakra in a different way than Youkai races. Kuroka theorized that human's way of using chakra was different but she didn't know how so as he was the first human to use chakra so efficiently. So he expanded the style and way of using the chakra, and the result was sitting right in front of him.

He called it 'Chakra Clone'.

The clone was an exact solid copy of him. It could think and talk like him and even had a small portion of his strength. But it would dispel if it would take a deadly attack. And the best part was if it would dispel, he would receive the information that his clone gathered.

So his clone was sitting there and was being introduced to the devils as the 'guide' and the 'teacher'. He looked over to the devil children. None of them could see him as he masked his presence as per Sirzechs's advice. He would admit they were quite beautiful but frankly to him they looked childish compare to the beauties he had seen. But when his eyes met Serafall's, his smirk dropped as she winked at him. Not the clone but him.

Because she knew his real face and real name. It was a necessity to complete the contract. Although he made her to do a blood vow not to tell a soul about this.

The thing about this unique pact was that whenever one would make a vow or an agreement of sort the other would have to make one too, at the same time and with equal value. So Serafall made him to do a blood vow as well which was not to harm Sona or Rias at all and if any of them did anything wrong, he was allowed to detain them but safely and appropriately.

Serafall promised him, outside the contract, that she wouldn't tell Sirzechs or the kids about the vows.

"I am pretty sure you all know the rules but let me say it again," Hearing his voice, Naruto looked at Kurama, "You all will be treated with respect and care, and if you need any special privilege ask Naruto. But do keep in mind that it goes for all other supernatural beings that are studying there. Lastly but most importantly," Rias pouted while Sona sighed when they understood what Kurama was going to say, "Absolutely no peerage hunting, no matter what. I am pretty sure no one wants to become a devil unless tempted so don't go with the excuse 'they want to become devils themselves'."

Kurama then smiled, not his loopy smile but a true one, "This town and this academy is very special. They were created as the first step to make peace between all factions. We will do everything we can to maintain that peace." Then he looked at the clan heiresses, "You children came here to enjoy the outside world as well as to get to know about it. So leave all the complications to the elders and have fun."

Rias and Sona grinned hearing that, that's all they wanted. To leave their elder sibling's shadow and to stand on their own feet, and the Kuoh academy sounded a great place to start. The only downside was the 'no peerage' rule but they understood why such rule was implemented.

The fact that Naruto the 'Phantom Knight' made a pact with Serafall was kept as a secret from them. It was Serafall's idea as she pointed out that if Rias or Sona learned about it, it would put unnecessary pressure on them. Everyone else agreed as well.

Kurama smiled at the heiress and their peerages and beamed,

"Welcome to Kuoh Town."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Few Months Later**

Naruto was running and praying with all his might that his intuition was wrong.

He got a message from Arthur, who was acting as a spy for him, that the Hero faction was getting defensive and the reason was the Old Satan faction. According to what Arthur was able to dig up, the Old Satan faction was after someone, a human with Longinus but the problem was Hero faction wanted to recruit the said person as well, although they knew nothing about the person. But in the end Hero faction backed off seeing that the Old Satan faction outnumbered and overpowered them.

And this was what Naruto was worried about. What happened with Nekoshou back then was cruel act but if it was Old Satan faction then that would be a normal occurrence. And if they wanted someone or something that bad, he was afraid what they would do to get it.

Naruto felt his heart stopping when he saw smoke coming in the direction he was going. With quick dashes he was there in a few seconds. It was a village. But according to the info he got the village housed some stray magicians. His theory was that one of those magicians had the Longinus that the devils were after. And from the looks of it,

He was late.

The village was empty. Not a single soul was in sight. The smoke that he saw was from burnt houses. His heart started to beat faster, his hands started to sweat and along with these his powers started to rise alarmingly. This scene, he would never forget. How could he? It was same, no, almost the same. The only difference was,

There was no survivor and there wouldn't be any miracle.

And the worst part? He was partly at fault for this heinous act.

Naruto jumped back. Even if he was not focusing on the surrounding, his senses were too sharp for a sneak attack. He looked to see a giant hand made of sand was where he was standing right now. He looked in front to see a person coming toward him, slowly.

His long pitch black hair was tied into a ponytail. But two things caught Naruto's eyes about the person, his eyes, which were glowing red, and his attire which consisted of black colored priest clothing.

"To think I would meet someone like you here. White demon or should I say Phantom knight."

Naruto tensed when he figured out who was in front of him. It was one human that he didn't want to face so soon and definitely not as an opponent.

It was Itachi Uchiha, the strongest Exorcist and the possessor of the second-strongest Longinus, Zenith Tempest. How did he know? Simple. After meeting Cao Cao, he tried his hardest to find out other Longinus users, specially the Zenith Tempest possessor as strength wise it was right behind 'True Longinus'. And it wasn't hard when your girlfriend was one of the stealthiest Youkai alive.

Itachi was one of the few people Naruto wasn't sure if he could take him head on, without going all out.

"I know you didn't do this, but do you know who did?" Naruto asked. Itachi was not just strong but also said to be just and kind. So Naruto assumed that Itachi was here for a different reason.

"Devils." Naruto tried his hardest not to twitch but the next info was too much, "They said they were allied with 'Khaos Brigade'."

It didn't matter if Naruto was wearing a big trench coat nor had a mask, Itachi saw him twitch. He was that good, "I believe you know who I am talking about. Would you mind coming with me?" Itachi asked as he slowly walked toward Naruto.

Naruto took a step back as he went defensive, "And if I don't."

Three seconds, that's how much time Naruto got before he could dash out of the village as the ground cracked and waves of sand poured out. If he was half a second late, he would have been caught in the sand tsunami.

The sands combined and formed into few long arms and rushed at him. But Naruto had already gathered enough power for his new improved 'Heavenly Sage Mode'. Well not much changed, except the fact that now he didn't have to bring out his Longinus to use it. 'True Longinus' still acted as a filter but it could now do it from inside Naruto.

Naruto jumped back and then sprinted toward the opposite of the village. He already knew what he had to do but for now he had to get away from Itachi. He was sure his speed was enough,

Sounds of lighting crackling passed by him and to his surprise, Itachi was in front of him. Lightning was surrounding his body like a second skin clearly showing how he gained such speed. "Don't make this harder than it already is."

Itachi was as mysterious as Naruto regarding his powers and true achievements, but receiving 'The Strongest Exorcist' title meant he was no pushover and Naruto knew it, no he felt it. Naruto knew he could take on Itachi if he would go all out but that was the problem, he couldn't go all out. Not with all the complications and tension rising inside 'Khaos Brigade'.

"Light release: Solar Flare."

Naruto released a light surge so strong and so intense that all his surroundings became white, devoid of all colors for few seconds. He kept this technique as a last resort to escape from unwanted battles, and he knew it made him to look like a coward but right now he didn't have the luxury.

Itachi used the sands to protect himself from the harsh light and he knew that his opponent would be gone by the time he could see again. And his intuition was correct as Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Itachi couldn't even feel his presence anymore.

With a deep sigh, he looked up, "Khaos Brigade and Phantom Knight. Things are going to get complicated."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Khaos Brigade, Headquarter**

The door slammed open making all the devils inside the room to stand up and take a fighting tense. They gulped when they saw Naruto. Somehow his glowing white trench coat and his flaming white hair along with his blank mask looked really terrifying. Seeing his posture and his aura everyone knew that something terrible was about to happen.

"Who attacked the village?"

The question was asked in a calm manner. His voice wasn't loud or sounded angry. Most of the devils didn't know what he was talking about but their leaders knew. One of the leaders stepped front.

"We did, anything wrong with that."

It was Zane Bael, first son of Zekram Bael. When Zekram retired, he first passed the title to Zane but when the civil war started between the devils, Zekram took back the mantle when he learned that Zane wanted to side with the old Satan, and he disowned him. So at the end of the war, Zane fled with the old Satan faction.

The descendants of the original Satan sat back and watched. Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus and Shalba Beelzebub watched the duo intensely. Their reason to destroy the village was to get the Longinus user but also to provoke Naruto. They wanted to see his power and strength at its peak, and if any opportunity would rise, they would finish him off.

"We did what we had to do, if Ophis has problems with it then we will answer to her instead of his lapdog." Zane barked.

Naruto didn't answer.

"You deaf, little man? I am saying go back to your master and tell her to come and meet us face to face or is she too busy staring at space?" Zane taunted.

Again no reply.

"Fucking bastard." Zane extended his hand with open palm and the place where Naruto was standing exploded.

Everyone watched with rapt attention to the explosion place to see what happened to Naruto. But then the sound of loud coughing made them to look at Zane and only to see Naruto was at his place where the ultimate class devil was flying backwards.

Zane landed harshly on the ground and he could feel that few of his ribs where fractured badly. When he tried to get up, he was kneed viciously on the face and the moment his head was up it was elbowed to the side. Seeing that he wasn't getting any chance to attack, Zane released bursts of pure and raw energy. But Naruto didn't budge, not one bit. Naruto tilted his head mockingly and from his place casually lifted one leg, and kicked Zane in his chest.

He flew once again. And this time, the sounds of his ribs cracking was heard by every devil.

But this time he was given time to pick himself up. Zane saw blood when he understood that Naruto was toying with him. His face became more vicious as he shouted, "Take this!"

In his palm the magic circle of Bael family appeared and on top of it Ophis's blessing circle came as well. His power increased exponentially. Seeing that all the leaders of the devils slowly started to gather their own power to jump into the fight, but Naruto's next move made them shocked.

Naruto extended his palm and immediately Zane shook visibly as he screamed. From his body, a transparent green small snake came out and entered Naruto's body through his extended open palm.

"Did he just….."

"Impossible!"

"No way!"

This made all the leaders to halt their movement and all the other devils to shake in fear. The devil leaders and few special and strong devils were given Ophis's blessing to become more powerful and everyone knew that Ophis would not take back the powers as she was naïve and uncaring type. But the fact that the second in command of Khaos Brigade who was smart and strict could take away the blessing forcefully changed everything.

Zane looked at Naruto horrified and then a second later he screamed in anger and fear as he put his arms up to gather huge amount of magical powers. But that too was stopped when two daggers made of pure light pierced his elbows. He screamed again, but in agony this time but even his voice was taken away when Naruto punched him in his stomach, effectively taking out all the air from his lungs. When he was lifted from the ground because of it, Naruto gave a downside punch to smash him back down.

Naruto looked at the devil leaders and then back at Zane who was moaning and writhing in pain under his feet. But when Zane looked at Naruto, to him everything stopped. All he saw was a huge figure standing over him with his flaming white hair and empty void eyes, as his eyes were completely invisible in the eye hole of the mask. He then knew one thing,

He would not live.

Shakily he put out his arms in a surrendering motion. But it was all for naught. Naruto raised his arm and not a second later it was brought down.

With each punch, his powers grew.

With each punch, his emotions became bare to his surroundings.

With each punch, his Longinus threatened to show itself.

The amount of holy power Naruto was releasing was terrifying but the most dreadful fact was his palpable rage. Only a pure Seraph can release so much holy power but if he or she was bearing an ounce of wrath that Naruto was demonstrating,

He or she would have fallen, right then and there.

It just wasn't possible,

To release so much of pure holy power like a Seraph,

All the while radiating overwhelming wrath like a Maou.

Creuserey Asmodeus moved an inch, and immediately Naruto looked at him with a pointed finger.

Every devil took one look at Zane and immediately looked away. The once beautiful and handsome face of the Bael was mutilated so much, that it made everyone to go weak on their knees.

Naruto looked at Zane one more time, he could clearly see that the devil was crying, begging through his gesture to show mercy.

Then Naruto remembered the empty village, the cries and agonies of the innocent people left behind. The people he couldn't save, the people that didn't deserve such fate. Did these devils showed mercy?

Naruto raised his leg and immediately all the devils' eyes widened, _"He wouldn't."_

But he did.

Naruto viciously bought down his feet on Zane's face.

His head exploded and the remains of it scattered around the floor. Some devils puked, some fainted and the rest went down on their knees, shaking like a scared child.

Zane's body disintegrated along with his remains. But the blood remained. Naruto looked at the devils leaders. They were standing firmly on their ground but he could smell their fear, no, everyone could.

And not a single soul would blame them.

Naruto's white coat and mask was covered with blood. He looked like a butcher radiating holy power. The Old Satan leaders knew about his second title but they didn't believe it. They thought it was a fluke, but now they knew how wrong they were. He really was,

'White Demon'

But what Naruto did next made even the leaders to take few steps back involuntarily. Naruto wipe some blood from his coat with his index finger and then drew a saddened mouth-line on his mask.

The message was clear.

" _I don't like to be violet but if you push me, then this will be the outcome."_

And with that he left, slowly.

.

Somewhere hidden

.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer watched the one-sided fight with fascination and as he respected power and brutality, he admired Naruto's way of sending message. He looked to his side to see Euclid shaking slightly. He wouldn't blame the boy. Because to devils', their biggest fear was cruelty, done toward them.

To him, devils were beings that had to be evil, wicked, brutal and vicious to others, but if a real devil would be on the receiving side of cruelty and would be shown no mercy, their will would falter. They wouldn't hesitate to beg if necessary.

Rizevim was the one who told the other descendants to rile up Naruto. He needed to know where they stand if he wanted his plan to succeed. But seeing the outcome and the match, through a familiar, he knew that the biggest obstacle to their plan wasn't Ophis but it was the 'Phantom knight'.

From the moment he entered till his retreat, Naruto only asked one question after that not one word. But his actions and his demonstration of his power and authority was more than enough. Rizevim knew that now no matter what, none of the other devil leaders would try to go against him or his words unless they would have something solid against him. Even then, they would think twice first before taking any actions.

"I think 'White demon' fits him more, wouldn't you say Euclid?" Rizevim mused.

Shaking away his fear, Euclid responded, "But Lucifer-sama, if he can take away the blessings and possesses such strength, wouldn't it hinder our plan?"

"It will, if we don't tread carefully." Then he suddenly smirked, "Who was the leader of the hero faction again?"

"You mean Cao Cao, he is dangerous my Lord. He wields 'True Longinus'." Euclid replied.

"Perfect, I have a feeling that this Cao Cao and his gang can be useful against our problematic knight, don't you think so?" Rizevim's relaxed in his chair.

"But he wouldn't hesitate to backstab us." Euclid gave his thought and was surprised when he met with laughter.

"Euclid my boy, you have got lot to learn." Rizevim's smirk increased, "We know he is going to backstab us if we ask him for help and I am pretty sure he will figure out that we will too, the question is who will get the first strike?"

"But no matter what, we must get our desired outcome." Rizevim looked at Naruto's retreating back with vicious glare through the screen,

"Our fabulous knight has to go down along with his master."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **With Naruto**

It was cold and dark,

He forgot this feeling, no, he _wanted_ to forget.

Because when he was like this,

All he could see,

The massacre of the innocent that he couldn't save and his failures to protect those he held dear. But the worst ones were the eyes. The eyes of the guilty people that he brutally killed, yes, it was for justice. It was what he told himself, hundreds and thousands of times. But he knew better. The way they looked at him before taking their last breath, it was as if he was a demon, a monster. Just like them. These scenes kept flashing before his eyes, even if he closed them, even if he turned away.

All he could feel,

Anguish, rage, vulnerable and empty. But what he was truly scared of was himself, of what he did and what he might do in the future. He was scared of his wrath and his inability to control his wrath.

He felt like he was drowning deeper into a cold and an empty space.

But suddenly his world started to lighten up.

Naruto opened his eyes and in his dazed state he saw Ophis, but it was not her regular form.

Ophis had a more mature body. Unlike her childish one, in this form she was radiating an aura of power and wisdom. But she rarely used this form because,

"Mom?" Naruto asked groggily. Naruto and Wendy would always call her 'mom' no matter what, which would annoy her a bit. But this time it was different.

Ophis smiled softly as she cradled Naruto's head on her lap, "Shhh, sleep my son." She gently started to brush Naruto's head.

Naruto drifted to sleep few seconds later. But this time he had a small smile on his face. And his smile widened when Ophis pecked his forehead lightly.

Ophis relaxed and looked toward the sky,

"It seems like I need to pay a visit to Khaos Brigade."

.

.

.

 **Done**

 **After this, I will start from the canon timeline so there will be another two year gap from this chapter to the next one.**

 **And yes, the '** **Zenith Tempest' wielder is Itachi. There is no Dulio here. I wanted Naruto to have a strong and equal level rival so I went for Itachi instead of Sasuke as I like Itachi more, hope you guys like my choice. I know many people are gonna say that Itachi without his Sharingan just doesn't feel right. But just give Itachi with this kind of powers a try.**

 **About Zenith Tempest, it allows one to control six elements in the original series but I will make it five elements and I have reasons for it. Here are the elements and the way Itachi can manipulate them.**

 **Fire – not decided yet**

 **Wind – not decided yet**

 **Lightning – Like fourth Raikage**

 **Earth – Like Gaara (he can use both sand and earth but he prefers using sand)**

 **Water – not decided yet**

 **Yes he will be op after all he is Naruto's rival here. And also he will be older than Naruto. And as for Zenith Tempest techniques I will take them from Naruto-verse, so yes, they will be elemental jutsu.**

 **Moving on, I said on the last chapter that I will create my own version of 'Top ten strongest being' of current time. So here it is,**

 **Great Red**

 **Ophis**

 **Shiva**

 **Vishnu**

 **Brama**

 **Indra**

 **Zeus**

 **Thor**

 **Hades**

 **Sirzechs**

 **Lugh and Ajuka**

 **Great Red is unranked whereas Ophis is ranked first. As for the tenth place, it is shared by Lugh and Ajuka. Don't worry guys, Naruto will be reaching here soon.**

 **Lastly, Guest007 asked if I could make a power rank list so that the readers could understand the level of the characters. So here is the power rank list, although I might add more details later,**

 **Unranked – Powers that cannot be measured. Great Red, Ophis, Shiva and Vishnu fall into this category.**

 **SSS – Super high ranked Godly-beings. Brama, Indra, Zeus, Thor and Hades are here.**

 **SS – High level Divine beings, Super devils and other high ranked Gods. For example; Sirzechs, Poseidon, Fenrir**

 **S – High level Ultimate class devils, Seraphim, other Gods and Dragon Kings. Serafall, Gabriel, Michel, Tiamat, Azazel, Loki fall here**

 **A – Ultimate class devils and beings with similar level of power. Like Grayfia and Yasaka**

 **Below A – The rest falls here. Sorry for not branching it out from here. Yes, Rias and others fall into this category.**

 **So for Naruto, currently power wise he is S+ (borderline SS rank), Kuroka and Ichigo are A rank whereas Itachi is high S rank and Kurama is low S rank.**

 **So that's it for now. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please leave a review.**

 **Till next time.**


	5. Dragons, Fallen Angels & Nun

**Hello everyone, 'Thank You' once again for your wonderful support. I can't believe that the story has reached over 1k favorites and 1.1k+ followers within such a short time.**

 **Before going to the story, I would like to clear out few things. First of all, regarding the list of 'Top Ten Strongest Being' I didn't include beings that are dead or sealed, heavenly dragons can be considered either of those as their real body is destroyed and their soul sealed in respective Longinus. Trihexa and Cronus are amongst top tier in the list but they are sealed / imprisoned, so they don't count, yet.**

 **Also, Guest007 pointed out a mistake in my power rank list, Yasaka and Grayfia are not 'A' rank, they are 'S' rank though in lower level. Sorry for the mistake and thank you Guest007 for notifying me.**

 **One more thing I would like to clarify that except for handful of people no one knows the fact that Ophis is Naruto's foster mother.**

 **As usual be sure to read the 'Author's Note' at the end.**

 ***This chapter starts two years after the last chapter***

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear on this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

.

Almost every member of Old Satan Faction, Hero Faction and Magician Faction in Khaos Brigade was present at the main chamber, which became quite large to occupy all of them. Most of them were whispering amongst themselves as this was the first time that the Infinite Dragon God assembled everyone at once.

Ophis was standing in front of them on the platform with a bored expression. Which wasn't anything new but what surprised everyone was her new form. They could relate this form to her childish one as the new form looked older and more mature version of her previous form. But what caught everyone's attention was her aura, unlike her previous passive and carefree attitude, Ophis now was radiating wisdom and power.

"I heard that Phantom Knight has caused some problems." Ophis said. Everyone, especially the devils tensed hearing that.

Taking a deep breath, Shalba stepped forward, "Yes, he did. Your little _pet_ brutally killed one of our general. And he did it because of his own petty reason."

"Petty reasons?" Ophis raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, petty reasons, because when we joined Khaos Brigade you told us we could do whatever we want. And when we did, he attacked one of our elite without any warning and killed him. I am pretty sure he didn't even tell you about it." Shalba said calmly. Hearing him, many started to murmur between each other.

"I see. If so, then I will restrict his movements so this doesn't happen again." Ophis didn't realize that her judgment made all the leaders of the Khaos Brigade factions to smirk inwardly.

"That's it?" Shalba frowned, "He _killed_ one of our general. If you can't control your lapdog Ophis …."

"Silence."

And immediately Shalba froze as if he was turned into a statue. That made everyone to raise their guards and some even started to gather powers, but,

"Kneel."

And with that everyone was on their knees, no matter who they were or what kind of powers they possessed. But the true fear struck them when they realized that their powers were sapped till the most minimum level, didn't matter if they had holy powers or demonic powers or magical powers. They forgot who they were standing in front of, the second strongest existence in their universe, one who could wipe them all out if she just so wished for it.

"I think there are few misunderstandings going on here." Ophis slowly started to walk down the platform and the sound of her each step rang heavily on everyone's ears. "First of all, I said all of you can do whatever you want but as long as it is within your own people. So I failed to see the reasoning to go around killing human villagers or attacking different factions without any provocation." Then she looked at Shalba.

"Shalba, when did you join Khaos Brigade with the rest of your group?" Ophis asked Shalba who just glared back at her.

"I asked a question." And immediately Shalba felt as if the whole castle was dropped onto his shoulder.

Gritting his teeth with pain, he answered, "Two hundred years ago."

"Two hundred years and yet you and your little group did not do one single thing regarding the main purpose of _my_ organization." She came and stood in front of Shalba, "Whereas my _lapdog_ contributed hundred times more than everyone combined here."

Ophis turned around and headed toward the platform, while going there she snapped her finger and immediately everyone was free from her power, "Once again let me remind you that you joined _my_ organization to help me achieve my goal. In return I will give you blessings and powers which will help you achieve yours."

"Also you are free to do whatever you want except for drawing unwanted attentions to _my_ organization, I said it from the start. Killing normal humans, provoking other factions or fighting troublesome opponents will only do so. And I don't want that." When she reached the platform, she looked back at everyone, "If you have problem with my decisions." She pointed at the door behind them, which immediately sprung open, "You are free to leave."

Everyone looked at her warily but none moved from their spots. Lots of devils, magicians hesitated but one look from their leaders, they stayed at their place.

Ophis closed her eyes and released a deep breath,

"Dismissed."

.

Flashback End

.

"Whoa, that's what happened?" Kurama whistled, but then he immediately frowned, "And you are telling me the reason for you getting grounded two years later."

Naruto groaned, "Well, to my defense, when was the last time we chatted like this? Face to face and for so long?"

Kurama shook his head, "Touché."

Kurama filled his cup with sweet sake again before speaking, "So how are you holding up?"

Naruto knew what Kurama was talking about but he didn't answer, he just played with the empty cup of his. Kurama shook his head seeing that, but he pressed on,

"These past two years have been hard for you, hasn't it?" When Naruto looked at Kurama, he sighed, "On one side the Church is looking for you secretly after the fiasco with Itachi. And on another side, you have to look after Khaos Brigade, which became harder now that you are not allowed to go there without Ophis." Kurama took a sip before continuing, "Also let's not forget that you have to babysit a Maou, and on top of that you have to look after those devil kids as a teacher and a caretaker. Must've been tough being cornered liked that."

Naruto smiled, "Yah, it was tough but when I remembered what one of my friend did in the same case, everything became easy."

"Really now?" Kurama mused.

"Yes, being a hanyō and an orphan he had no ally and he was always neglected but he didn't let these deter him from his goal. He became strong on his own no matter how many times he was cornered." Naruto chuckled as he added, "I really like what he used to say, 'If you are cornered then hide and train because training will never betray you. So when you come out of your hiding, you can punch your way through all of your problems'."

"Must've been a great guy." Kurama grinned.

"Yah he was my idol till I found out that he was defeated and pushed down by a woman and got…." Naruto fake coughed making Kurama's grin turning to scowl.

Suddenly Kurama's grin came back tenfold, "I wasn't the only one who got pushed down. Did you think I don't know about your heavenly week with the Nekoshou?"

This time Naruto scowled, "Yah but at least none of them got pregnant."

"Naruto, you are still young so let me tell you something." Kurama became serious, "If a woman wants to get pregnant with the child of the man she loves, there is no stopping her."

Naruto visibly shivered hearing that. "Wait, how did the conversation turn to this point?"

"Who knows?" Kurama shrugged as he took the last sip from his cup.

"Hide and train, huh." Hearing Kurama's words Naruto smiled softly, "So that's what you have been doing these past two years. Training your guts out, but I hope you are not acting or training like before."

Naruto knew what Kurama was talking about, "Don't worry, I had Kuroka to straighten me out. She also showed me that training with someone gives a far better result than I can hope for."

"I see." Kurama smiled and then out of nowhere he threw his sake cup at Naruto which hit him right on his head, "You shitty brat! I had been telling you this for seven years! But did you ever listen to me? NO~! The moment the same thing a woman tells you, you act and listen like they are the words from a deity! "

"Well excuse me for not listening to you! You are the one who said always listen to the woman first if you wanna get laid!" Naruto shouted as he massaged his sore forehead.

"Screw this chitchat! Let's go meet our women. They should be ready by now." Kurama got up and started walking out of the room, Naruto following him.

"Naruto."

"Hmm."

"Was it Arthur who told you about what happened in Khaos Brigade back then?"

"Of course; do you think Ophis would ever tell and admit something like this?"

"True that."

After some time, they entered into a huge indoor stadium.

Seeing who entered, Kunou, Yasaka and Kurama's daughter, ran toward them. "Father, Naruto-nii, we were almost going to look for you."

Kurama picked his daughter up and showered her with butterfly kisses across her face who started giggling at her father's antics. Naruto smiled at that, Kurama was a big marshmallow when it would come to Kunou.

"Kurama, please take Kunou and stand back. The test is about to begin."

Hearing his voice, Naruto looked at the old man. At first glance Hiruzen would look like a normal old human but he was anything than that. According to the legend he was one of the first 'Great Youkai' and one of the first to have complete mastery over Youjutsu and Senjutsu. Although no one knew what kind of Youkai he was. Even after his death, he was able to keep portions of his power and his soul alive, not for any kind of selfish desires but for the betterment of the Youkai faction.

Hiruzen, in his ghostly form didn't have much power but what he offered was his wisdom and knowledge and because of this 'Kyoto Youkai' faction never faced any major problems up till now. Although only Youkai rulers knew about his true identity as he was their advisor from the shadows. So other than Yasaka, none knew much about him. Also his second role was to judge the Youkai that wanted to go through the test to see if they were capable of becoming 'Great Youkai'.

So here they were now, in a secluded place to see if Kuroka could become a 'Great Youkai'.

Naruto could see that Kuroka was nervous who was talking with Hiruzen right now, with Yasaka by her side. Usually except for Hiruzen, only current leader and one more chosen 'Great Youkai' had to join to oversee the test. But this was an exceptional case.

Few minutes later, they stopped talking and walked toward Naruto and Kurama.

"So how are you going to do this, old man?" Kurama asked. Seeing Kuroka fidgeting Naruto knew whatever they decided wouldn't be easy for her.

"She has to fight me." Yasaka answered on behalf of Hiruzen and that made everyone's eyes to go wide, she added soon, "But I am only allowed to use Youjutsu and she is only allowed to use Senjutsu."

Naruto smirked at Kuroka to encourage her. It did work as she smiled back. Although inside Naruto was worried, after all it was Yasaka who was considered as one of the strongest Youjutsu users.

"Start with a bang, Kuroka." Naruto winked and when Kuroka understood what Naruto meant she grinned.

After that they went to the middle of the indoor stadium, each standing on the opposite side of the other one.

"You think your girl can pull it off?" Kurama asked.

"You are in for a surprise." Naruto smirked.

"I want to cheer for Mother but I don't want Kuroka-nee to lose either." Kunou said with a sad face.

"Just cheer for them both." Naruto suggested as he ruffled Kunou's hair who giggled at that.

"Don't worry sweety, this fight is not about winning but to learn a lesson." Hearing her father's word Kunou beamed.

"Begin." The moment Hiruzen gave the signal, Kuroka started to gather huge amount of power, surprising everyone but Naruto and Hiruzen.

Kuroka's body started to change visibly. Although she was still in her human form, her hair changed its color to dark purple. Not only that, large bright purple colored tattoos started to form all around her body. It took sometime but slowly the power surge died down and everyone knew what happened.

"Did she _master_ Senjutsu?" Kurama was surprised, well so was almost everyone.

"Yup." Naruto answered cheerily, "Her mastery over Senjutsu gave her a really nifty ability, if I say so myself."

"What does that mean Naruto-nii?" Kunou asked, even though she was just a child, Kunou knew a lot about Youkai and their abilities. Well it was understandable given the fact that her mother was the strict and wise Yasaka.

Naruto looked at Kurama who nodded back, "Kunou-sweety, Senjutsu is different, you know that right?" Kunou nodded at her father's words, "Well, when you master Senjutsu, the strongest ability you can get is to control space and time but it is different in each person's case." Kurama replied for Naruto.

"How so?" Kunou tilted her head cutely making Kurama to squeal as he started to rub his cheek with Kunou's making the said girl to giggle adorably.

"Well Kunou, you see, simply put Senjutsu is combination between one's chakra and Nature's energy. Because chakra characteristics differ from being to being, the ability of Senjutsu to manipulate time and space also differs." Naruto answered seeing Kurama was busy cuddling with Kunou.

"Really?" Kunou asked between her giggles.

"Really." Naruto chuckled, "Gaining mastery over Senjutsu will give the user the ability to control time and space but the characteristics of that ability differ from person to person. For example, your dad can use 'Dimensional mantle', Kuroka can use 'Kamui' and I can use 'Hiraishin'. Nonetheless the fundamental concept of these abilities is same." Naruto couldn't finish as Kurama snapped his head toward him,

"You mastered Senjutsu as well?"

"Yes but my technique isn't as grand as yours or Kuroka's." Naruto sheepishly answered.

But their conversation abruptly ended when another power surge occurred and this time it was Yasaka. When the power surge died down, Naruto whistled. It was not every day one could see the majestic golden nine-tail form of the Youkai leader.

"Mother is serious?" Kunou gasped.

"Kuroka is giving her all, so Yasaka is respecting her by giving her all as well." Kurama explained.

Yasaka lunged at Kuroka but was surprised when she went through the Nekoshou. The said cat-girl jumped to get some distance. Yasaka didn't give her time as she roared and huge amount of fire erupted from her tails. And once again the fires harmlessly passed by Kuroka.

Kuroka extended both her arms and immediately a small black hole was created near Yasaka and it slowly started to grow. The Youkai leader immediately changed her form to that of a human to avoid getting caught in the black hole.

Yasaka, in her human form, created nine foxes made of pure golden flame and ordered them to chase Kuroka. But no one was expecting Kuroka's next move. Kuroka created a spiraling void centered on her stomach, which started to draw herself inwards and distorted her form until she vanished.

Yasaka smirked. She stood quietly as her flame foxes running around randomly.

Suddenly one arm of Kuroka emerged out of nowhere behind Yaska's back but the Youkai leader immediately turned around, grabbed the arm and pulled the girl from the void. Only to see another arm right in front of her face, but she grabbed it using her tails and pulled yet another Kuroka. Two more arms became visible as they grabbed Yasaka's feet tightly.

Few more arms appeared around Yasaka but whatever the cat-girl planned was all for naught as Yasaka changed her form to the golden fox one, destroying the clones.

Real Kuroka emerged and tried to create another black hole near Yasaka but she stopped seeing that the coordination of the black hole was dangerously close to the Youkai leader's neck. Using her hesitation as advantage, Yasaka lunged toward Kuroka and grabbed her. But before she could properly detain her, Kuroka slipped away again.

"Enough."

Both of them stopped.

Hiruzen came forward and looked at Kuroka. Then he smiled, "You pass child. You have power, I knew that from the start but I wanted to see if you have what it takes to control it or no. Many become arrogant and reckless once they realize they _may_ have the power to become 'Great Youkai'. But you know when to push yourself even when you are on your last feet and when to pull back even if it costs your victory. And I can see that you are not affected by the side-effects of Senjutsu."

Kuroka smiled brightly.

"Kuroka Uzumaki, from now on you are one of the 'Great Youkai." Suddenly there was a glint in the old man's eyes, "I think you need a tittle as well. How does 'Nekoshou of the Void' sound?"

Kuroka smiled back but the moment she released her senjutsu form, she collapsed. But before she could reach the ground, Naruto already caught her.

"You did it." Naruto smiled softly at his lover who grinned tiredly before succumbing to her exhaustion.

.

Uzumaki Residence

.

Shirone and Wendy rushed to Naruto's room when Shirone sensed Naruto and Kuroka there. But when they entered, Naruto looked at them with bright smile and put a finger on his lips. Shirone and Wendy smiled sheepishly as they slowly got out of the room. Tucking the unconscious Kuroka under the bed, Naruto left the room as well, not before taking a look at the said cat girl warmly and proudly.

When Naruto came down from upstairs, he was bombarded with questions. Shirone and Wendy knew about Kuroka and her test, so he couldn't blame them.

"Calm down, will you?" When they quieted down, Naruto smiled cheekily at them, "Congratulations to both of you." Seeing their confused expression, he elaborated, "Now you can brag about your sister being one of the 'Great Youkai'."

Shirone and Wendy took a minute to digest what Naruto said, and then they started to jump around in joy. Naruto came and ruffled both of their hairs, "We will have a long big celebration tonight. You can ask the details then but for now, we have school."

Both of them nodded and headed to their rooms but their happiness was clearly visible. Naruto made a clone and told it to watch over Kuroka. With that he headed toward the garage to get his car out. The school wasn't that far but Naruto still bought the car because he wanted to go to the school with his little sisters.

It took around ten minutes to reach the school. When Naruto got out of his car after parking it, he could feel the longing gazes from the females and the jealousy ones from the boys, making him to sigh.

This was his third year on Kuoh academy. He wanted to thank Ichigo. Even though he was being a jerk at that time, Ichigo thought for his wellbeing. After the death of Cleria, he shut himself from the world. Even though he slowly healed, thanks to his family, he still didn't associate with the human society. Honestly, he didn't associate with any society or factions other than handful of people and everyone was worried about that. Naruto knew that if Ichigo would have asked him straightforwardly concerning this matter he would have refused to listen so that was why Ichigo egged him, talking about job and adulthood. Although, Ichigo would never admit that he did that because he was worried about Naruto, then again Naruto would never thank Ichigo either for giving him this chance to enjoy a normal human life with his family.

Naruto did enjoy being a teacher to this school, and who wouldn't? Being the only sexy teacher in a school where majority were girls and among them many were Ojou-sama. First few days of his job were a bit tough for him as he never knew that he was that appealing to the female population and the worst part was he didn't know how to properly handle the situation. He slowly got used to them but many of the girls, heck even their mothers both single and married started to make very bold moves toward him. So in order to not make the same mistake, like what happened in the Nekoshou clan, Naruto introduced Kuroka as his fiancée to his students. Unfortunately, the plan backfired.

The girls became more determined and the boys became jealous of him.

Naruto looked at the students and then noticed that most of the boys were looking at his sisters beside him with starry and lewd gazes. It was stopped in a second when Naruto looked at them with killing intent. Yes, not angry or hatred but pure killing intent, making all the boys to run for their lives.

Everyone in the academy knew of Naruto's two little sisters and how overprotective he was concerning them. According to the official documents, Wendy Uzumaki was Naruto's blood-related sister and Shirone Uzumaki was his supposed sister-in-law, as her sister Kuroka already took her fiancé's familial name. Even the infamous perverted trio knew to stay clear of Uzumaki sisters after they got a brutal punishment from Naruto when they tried to peek on them.

After entering the school building the siblings parted their ways. Instead of going to the teachers' office room, Naruto went straight to his classroom as he was running late.

He entered with a smile and looked at his second year students,

"Good morning lovely ladies and not so lovely boys, how are you all doing today?"

.

Sometime Later

.

Occult Research Club

Rias sighed; she was looking at the students from the window of her clubroom. One of her favorite pastimes since she got this clubroom.

"Are you feeling well, Rias?" Akeno asked.

Rias looked back at her queen, "Sona nullified her betrothal contract."

"I am not surprised, she is smart after all. I am not saying that you are not," Akeno giggled at Rias's pouty face, "But you tend be quite picky."

"She got her new peerage members from outside of Kuoh town and later admitted the said girls into the academy." Akeno mused as she poured tea for her King, "As a student council president, she can go to different schools in various towns, far and close. She used her options and opportunities wisely."

Rias looked through the window again to see the perverted trio.

"Fancy the pervert?" Akeno asked when she came beside Rias, tea cup in hand.

"He has something special, I know even you can see that." Rias replied.

"Well to be honest, so does quite a few people here." Akeno said as she looked at a particular place. Rias followed her gaze to see the Uzumaki sisters having lunch with their brother.

Wendy Uzumaki was a beautiful girl, as beautiful as Rias perhaps. But her main charming point was her character. Unlike Rias, who had the noble, elegant and unapproachable aura surrounding her, Wendy was friendly, cheerful and kind toward everyone. But what caught Rias and Sona's attention was that she had huge amount of magical powers almost as much as Rias. The devil students were really surprised when they noticed her powers at their first meeting with the cheerful girl. But despite knowing them being devils, Wendy became close friends with all of them, especially with all the third years as she was a senior student as well.

Same could be said about Shirone Uzumaki, the younger sister of Kuroka Uzumaki, the SS class stray devil. But according to Sirzechs and Serafall, they were to keep this secret as it was one of the agreements they made with the governors of the city. Honestly both Rias and Sona sympathized with Shirone as both knew that their overprotective elder sibling would have done the same like Kuroka.

So a strong Nekoshou and human with high level magical reserve, it was really tempting for both Sona and Rias, but they were not like other devils. Also they knew if anything would happen to them, their overprotective big brother wouldn't take it kindly at all.

Naruto Uzumaki was a kind, cheerful, wise and handsome teacher. He took PE classes _only_ for the boys and English classes for the seniors. He had this friendly and welcoming attitude making it easy for everyone to talk to him. He was almost every girl's fantasized dream teacher. But there was one more thing about Naruto which only the devil students knew.

Naruto was also their caretaker, his job was to make sure they were safe and wouldn't do anything that might jeopardize the contract, knowingly or unknowingly. But what the devil students liked about Naruto that he respected their personal space and private time. Also he was open minded about their requests and most of the times he fulfilled them no matter how unusual they were, like when Rias wanted the whole old school building for her club or when Sona asked to change some school rules so she could participate in the student council election.

Also part of his job was to tag along with them when they would go hunt for stray devils which was mostly out of the town, and also to keep track of the devil contracts the peerage members of Rias and Sona made. It was to make sure that no human would be in danger or would use it for questionable purposes.

"True but I feel something inside him, something special." Rias replied.

"A sacred gear perhaps?" Akeno tilted her head.

"Who knows but for some reason I want to make him mine."

Akeno sweat-dropped seeing the glint in Rias's eyes, there was no stopping her when she had that glint. She just hoped that things wouldn't go out of hand.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **A Week Later**

Gabriel was waiting for Naruto in an empty church. It was a forgotten ancient church, far away from the populace. How Naruto found out about it, she didn't know but she really liked the place. She liked the scenery surrounding the church and the decoration of the church as well. Even though it was old and forgotten, it was quite in a good shape.

She smiled when she saw Naruto coming inside the church. In the last two years, the bond between them grew by leaps and bounds. Gabriel knew that she was falling for Naruto and she knew that Naruto loved her too, well it wasn't hard to notice when sometimes Naruto would look at her with admired and love-struck eyes. Also one of her reason for falling for Naruto was that he was honest and always cared for her deeply, and because of that he told Gabriel everything. Gabriel knew why Naruto did that, he was afraid that if something would go wrong, Gabriel might fell from the grace.

So Gabriel knew about Ophis, Naruto's other family members and friends but mostly about Kuroka. Now if it was any other angel they might have felt anger or jealousy but Gabriel was different, she was kind and considerate. So when she learned that Kuroka was Naruto's lover, instead of getting angry or feeling betrayed she waited patiently to hear the rest of the story first. And when she learned what caused Kuroka to fall for Naruto, she couldn't blame the Nekoshou. Although she was a bit disheartened but that feeling left quickly when Naruto informed her that Kuroka didn't mind about the growing relationship between them, rather she was quite excited and honestly hoping for Gabriel to become his second lover as the Nekoshou really admired and respected the Seraph.

Although Gabriel and Kuroka didn't meet each other face to face, they become fond of one another through the messages they shared through Naruto. They really wanted to meet up but it wasn't easy as the time and situation were never right for them. The main reason would be Naruto being careful as the church was looking for him discreetly, but the good news to him was that Gabriel didn't know about the situation.

"Why are you looking down, Gabriel?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice.

Gabriel smiled at Naruto; he could always read Gabriel like a book and would always know what to say to her at the right time. "Something has happened Naruto, I need your help." Hearing that, Naruto became serious as this was the first time that the Seraph _directly_ asked for Naruto's help.

"What has happened?" Naruto asked as he sat beside Gabriel.

"It's about a girl." Gabriel told Naruto about Asia Argento, the gentle and pure hearted Holy Priestess who possessed a rare Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. But because she healed a devil, she was banished from the Church with people labeling her as a "witch".

Naruto was fuming the more he was hearing, "Sorry to hurt your feelings Gabriel but Michael is an idiot."

Gabriel smiled sheepishly but knew her brother was partly at fault here and defending him would just make Naruto more annoyed. So she went back to the main topic, "Can you help her?"

"Of course I can and I will." Naruto said with so much conviction that it made the Seraph to relax. From time to time Gabriel watched Asia from heaven and became really fond of her. She just hoped it wasn't too late for the girl.

"I will ask Kuroka to track her down, most probably with no place to go, she will have to rely on the Fallen Angels." Naruto looked at Gabriel, "It would be helpful if you could provide me with information regarding her."

Gabriel smiled as she snapped her finger and immediately lots of files just popped into existence on Naruto's lap, making him to chuckle.

"After I save her, why not we meet up? Kuroka and my sisters really want to meet you and I think it is high time they do. Also I am pretty sure Asia would be delighted to know that someone up in the heaven actually cared for her." Naruto suggested with his trademark cheeky smile.

Gabriel beamed and kissed him on the cheek, making Naruto blushing heavily.

"I would love that."

.

Few Hours Later

.

"Do you have to Kuroka?" Naruto whined.

"I also want to find that poor girl Naruto but today I have to go to Kyoto because Yasaka-sama is going to announce my seat in the Youkai council officially and I have to attend few more meetings as well for few days so I have to stay there." Kuroka cupped Naruto's pouty face, "If I knew something like this was going to happen I would have tried to postpone these events. But right now if I don't go it would dishonor Yasaka-sama."

Naruto smiled sadly but he relented knowing all he could do now was to wait for her to return.

"Naruto-koi," Naruto faced Kuroka who had a serious look, "There have been too many fallen angels and priests going in and out of the city."

Naruto perked up hearing that, "Really now?"

"I sensed that they are weak but there are quite a few of them. I don't know what they are up to as I didn't have enough time to check up on them thoroughly. So just be careful about them, okay?" Kuroka voiced her concern.

"I will visit Azazel directly because it is too risky with the two devil princesses here." Naruto suggested.

"As 'Phantom Knight?" Kuroka asked.

"As 'Phantom Knight." Naruto answered.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Few Days Later**

Rias was an opportunist seeker.

Few days ago, Naruto informed both her and Sona that few fallen angels entered into the territory unauthorized and for that he would be gone for few days to notify the authority and to discuss which course of action they would be taking. He pointed out that under no circumstances, Rias or Sona or any of their peerages were to initiate a fight against them but they were fully allowed to take any course of actions to defend themselves, _only_ if the fallen angels would strike first.

For that reason, Rias only kept an eye on Issei when a fallen angel asked him out. She knew that the girl had ulterior motives but she wanted to use that chance. She thought that the girl would probably threaten Issei at some point or would try to manipulate him and at that time Rias would come for his rescue. Then it would be easy to convince him to join her peerage, after all first impression mattered the most. But she never thought that the fallen angel would actually go for the kill, so swiftly that she didn't have the chance to stop it from happening.

So, here she was now looking sadly at Issei who was almost on his last breath. She took one of her pawn piece and sighed knowing she was in for a big trouble but she just couldn't let him die like this, when it was partly her fault for being careless,

"I hope you are worth all the trouble that I am going to face in the future."

.

Two Days Later

.

Issei was looking dumbly at the ceiling.

Just the day before yesterday, he had a wonderful date with a cute and kind girl. Turned out she was not so cute and kind as she rammed a holy spear right through his chest at the end of their date, she was sexy though. Before seemingly taking his last breath, he saw flash of crimson hair and heard a kind voice.

And then he woke up on the following day, which was yesterday, on his bed all healed. But when he asked everyone about his supposed girlfriend, no one remember the girl. But he knew something was wrong, both with the situation and with his body but he couldn't figure them out. And then at night, he was once again attacked by another man who had the same kind of wings like Yuuma. He also stabbed him with those weird holy spears after speaking some nonsense about devil without master. And once again before succumbing to his injuries he saw crimson hair.

Well, he would forever remember what happened this morning. It wasn't everyday one get to see Rias, one of the idol of Kuoh Academy, in her all glorious nude form. He really appreciated the view, very much. After some initial greetings, Rias then told Issei that she would explain everything in her club later that day.

So here he was now, with his mind getting overloaded with all the information about supernatural world and sacred gears. To be honest, it was overwhelming but not for long as Issei was a boy with a simple mind and Rias knew how to motivate her newest member.

But she was glad that Issei didn't take turning into devil too seriously.

The only problem left for her was Naruto as she wondered how she was going to break this news to him.

.

Meanwhile with Naruto

.

"Would you run me by that again?" Naruto asked, although he was calm on the outside, inside he wanted to kill someone. No, not kill, utterly and completely destroy someone.

" _Naruto-nii, some fallen angel tried to attack me but Shirone and I was able to drive that man back. Shirone said that there are too many fallen angels and priests, probably stray ones in the city. So she suggested we stay inside the house till either your or mom comes."_ Wendy said through the phone.

Naruto took a deep breath and counted from ten inside his head, he spoke after he calmed down, albeit only a bit, "I will head there immediately. Shirone is right, stay inside the house and tell Elaine not to go out either. Not even few Seraphs together can damage our house let alone some lowly trash. I will be there right now."

" _Thanks Naruto-nii and sorry for causing you trouble."_ With that Wendy cut off the line.

"Damn that girl still doesn't understand, I am her big brother, she is supposed to trouble me." Naruto put his phone back in his pocket.

Naruto looked around. He was at an ancient ruin where, according to the information he received, Azazel was last sighted. "Damn that stupid crow is harder to find than I thought. I really wish Kuroka was here." Naruto grumbled.

Naruto went to Grigori headquarters first but instead of Azazel he met Shemhazai, his second in command. According to him, Azazel should be around here but he couldn't find him even though he had been looking for him for almost a week. But Shemhazai notified him that those fallen angels were doing things on their own accord. And he was allowed to take any kind actions against them as he would see fit.

"Guess I have to go with the Vice General's words." With that Naruto teleported back to Kuoh town, specifically at the Kuoh town park but the moment he appeared, he felt a huge explosion on the other side of where he arrived. He wasted no time as he rushed toward the place.

When he reached the other side of the park, he saw Issei, with a sacred gear, and also with devil wings. Naruto wanted to facepalm, he could see the headaches coming from this. Issei looked at him warily and Naruto couldn't blame him as he was still in his 'Phantom Knight' getup. Then Naruto noticed the injuries, "Who are you?" Issei shouted though he was weak and barely standing.

"Someone who is going to fix the problems in this town," Naruto slowly walked toward him. There were a few small changes to his 'Phantom Knight' attire. Before his hair color would constantly change from black to white but not it was pure glowing white. He did that so people wouldn't figure out that he could use senjutsu. He also added a small voice change function in his mask.

"Brat, who is your master?" Seeing Issei taking a defensive stance, Naruto sighed, "I will take you to her and then I will take care of the little pest problem. She also has some explaining to do. So is it Rias or Sona?"

"Sona?" Issei asked in confusion.

"So, Rias it is then." Before Issei could protest, Naruto was beside him. Picking him up Naruto teleported to the school, directly on top of the old school building.

Naruto went inside the club room, carrying Issei like he was a luggage. Rias and everyone present there were shocked to see him. Rias stood firm but he could see that the girl was scared.

"For your information, it wasn't me. He was already injured when I found him." He dropped Issei carefully at the couch.

"So you are here for ….." Rias couldn't finish.

"To take care of the fallen angels, should be easy for him." Naruto, a clone, said from behind them.

Everyone snapped their heads and Yuuto summoned one sword, "Not a wise choice brat." Real Naruto said.

Naruto knew that his chakra clone should suffice for now for the questioning. He improved his clone technique in the past years. Instead of going for quantity he went for quality, now his clone could be active for almost half a day and could fight one par with low middle class devils. Only lethal strikes could dispel his clone. And the reason he created a chakra clone because he didn't want to leave behind any kind of clues that might reveal the 'Phantom Knight's' _true_ identity.

"You guys have some explaining to do." Naruto clone said in a stern voice but before Rias could say anything, Issei shouted,

"Please save her, save Asia. They will hurt her."

Now that got Naruto's undivided attention as he looked at Issei,

"You mean Asia as in Asia Argento, the banished nun who wields a sacred gear?" Real Naruto asked.

"Yes! Please save her, they want to do something bad to her. She is innocent, she doesn't deserve this." Issei sobbed, "I couldn't protect her."

"Leave this to me then brat." With that Naruto the 'Phantom Knight' vanished from their views.

"Fast." Yuuto muttered.

"Now I think some explanations are in order." Naruto clone asked everyone present there.

.

With Asia

.

Asia was wearing light simple cloth which was barely covering her body. She also had a chain-collar making her to look more like a slave than a nun. She looked behind to see a giant cross and in front of her the fallen angels were talking amongst themselves,

"So you think the Gremory heir might come, Raynare?"

"There is a chance that she will, so I want all three of you to guard the backdoor."

"You will be having these stray exorcists here with you?"

"Yes, they will be more than enough."

"She is going to die anyway, so can I have a go at her."

"Shut up Freed, if you damage her, the sacred gear might get spoiled as well."

"I promise I will be gentle."

"Like hell you will."

Asia knew that she was going to die, she was scared but she didn't want to cry. And even now she was still wishing for Issei and was hoping he was safe,

"Lord. Can you please listen to my wish?

Please protect Issei-san forever.

And also ...

She sobbed lightly, she wanted to enjoy the world that Issei showed her. She wanted to go to different places, experience new things and eat new foods. She didn't want it to end like this. So for the first time in her life she made a selfish wish,

"Can I have one more day to live?"

She whispered the last part softly.

"Your wish has been granted but you will have more than one day to live."

She gasped but before she could move a huge white trench coat fell over her covering her body. She looked around to see a man standing there, but all she could notice was those gentle blue eyes of his that she could clearly see through his mask.

Naruto smiled softly and then patted Asia's hair, "You did well, now leave the rest to me." Somehow Naruto's kind words reached her as she held his coat tightly.

"Who the hell is that fucking bastard? I called the dibs on that fucking virgin first, who …" Freed went through the wall all the way behind the chamber, and few walls after it, courtesy of Naruto's punch. After all he was in his 'Heavenly Sage mode' since he was not in a mood to drag this for too long.

Before everyone could comprehend what happened, Naruto was beside Asia again.

"Attack him!" Raynare shouted. She and other fallen angels created holy spears and threw at him while the exorcists took out magic guns and fired at him.

Naruto went in front of Asia to cover her. He grabbed one of the spear meant to pierce him and then batted the other spears away with that one, while the bullets just bounced off of him. Everyone stopped attacking to gawk at Naruto as they could clearly see he was way beyond their levels.

"Who are you?" Raynare screamed.

"Who I am doesn't matter. What matters is that what you have done. I went to Grigori headquarters after I got a tip from here about your people. Shemhazai told me I could judge all of you any way I see fit." That statement made everyone to freeze but Naruto continued, "You came into this city unauthorized and uninvited, you provoked one of the clan heiresses who is under protection of too many important figures, you killed an innocent civilian and attacked another one and then," Naruto looked behind to see the huge cross, "You tried to perform a forbidden ritual."

None of them could see Naruto's eyes but they could feel his cold and penetrating stare. His aura and stance alone told them that one wrong move and it will be over in a blink, "I don't see any good ending on your side for your deeds."

Dohnaseek took flight and tried to create two holy spears but Naruto jabbed, seemingly at the empty space in front of him. But that was not the case as his jabs were so strong that they created invisible wind punches and hit Dohnaseek at his chest, face and neck; knocking him out cold in less than two seconds.

Raynare and the rest of the fallen angels gulped, even the stray exorcists dropped their weapons.

"Are you going to kill us?" Mittelt asked frightened.

"For the crimes all of you did, it would seem so." Everyone in front of him started to cower in fear, they knew any kind of retaliation was useless, seeing what Naruto did to Freed and Dohnaseek.

Naruto looked behind when he felt Asia grabbing his leg lightly, "Please forgive them."

Naruto beamed and he could feel the fallen angels' shocks without even looking at them. Honestly he didn't want to kill any of them, maybe just rough them up a bit but nothing serious, except the one who attacked his sister.

Naruto bent down and lovingly cupped the girl's cheeks, "Are you sure? They tried to kill you for their own twisted and selfish desire."

Asia smiled brightly, gone all the fear and insecurities as she felt the gentleness of Naruto from his touch, "Angel-sama, you gave me a second chance at my life, please give them a second chance too to redeem themselves."

Naruto raised an eyebrow hearing him being called an 'Angel', he knew he had to correct her later. Smiling, Naruto stood up and looked at the fallen angels, "Beg for her forgiveness you power-hungry morons." The stray exorcists went down immediately and smashed their heads on the ground, the three fallen angel girls were reluctant at first but slowly they bowed, more properly, at Asia.

"You will not be killed but I will take all of you directly to the Grigory headquarters." Naruto told them.

But suddenly Naruto stopped and looked up. Nothing happened for few moments but then the wall crumbled down and Vali came from the hole, making everyone to shake in fear once again.

The fallen angels were afraid of Shemhazai as he was strict but if they were to name who they fear most it would be Vali. He was ruthless and cold, and he wouldn't hesitate to cut down anyone if he was angered and by the looks of it, he was very pissed right now although no one knew why.

"I will be taking the sacred gear wielder." Naruto told Vali.

"Suit yourself." Naruto nodded at Vali's answer before turning around and picking up Asia in bridal style and teleporting out of the place.

Vali looked coldly at everyone and then asked,

"I want to ask all of you one question and if you lie, god be with you."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Next Day**

Naruto was sitting on the opposite couch of all the devil students. He chose ORC room instead of Student Council one for this meeting. He could see everyone was tensed and was fidgeting, even Sona and her Queen.

"Rias," Rias flinched hearing Naruto's voice, "What you did was generous although there were other ways to handle the situation."

"Is Buchou in trouble?" Issei asked worriedly.

Naruto looked at the reincarnated devil and sighed, "Originally she should be," Naruto raised his arm when he saw everyone wanted to protest, "But I will let it slide."

Everyone looked at Naruto dumbfounded making him to chuckle, "After all it wouldn't be fair to her as I was lenient to Sona before."

"What?" Sona was stunned.

"Sona, you are smart but the problem is you treat everything as a chess game. But real life is not like that at all. When we told you about the main rule of no peerage hunting _inside_ Kuoh town, do you really think that we didn't consider the loophole? No, we put the loophole there purposely to see if you take it because of your own selfish reasons or leave it to honor our agreement." Naruto explained.

Sona was stunned, she thought she found a leeway in the rules but it seemed that she was in the checkmate from the start, "So why did you let it slide? I turned not one but few people into devils from _outside_ Kuoh town."

"Because all of them needed help and you gave them that and then more. Also you treat them like precious comrades rather than servants." Naruto shrugged and then he smirked, "Also I know both of you are kinda desperate because of the _contract_ your parents made. At least Sona got out of it, only Rias left."

Rias and Sona blinked owlishly at Naruto and then a second later they blushed making Naruto's smirk to widen, "You brats are too young to pull these kinds of tricks on me."

"Now then," Naruto motioned and on cue Kuroka entered with Mittelt, seeing that everyone tensed but Naruto raised his arm again, "She will be joining the academy from tomorrow and Rias," When Rias looked at Naruto, he continued, "Is it ok for you to accept her into your peerage?"

"What?" Everyone shouted though Akeno was the loudest and Naruto knew why.

So he elaborated quickly, "Mittelt here is half human and half fallen angel and because of certain circumstances Azazel was hoping you could take her in." Akeno glared at Naruto when she understood that Naruto knew about her tainted past.

"So the Grigori leader is okay with one of his fallen angel being reincarnated?" Sona asked, clearly she was skeptical.

"In a way yes because Azazel feels sorry since the actions of his subordinates almost caused an international incident. Second, Mittelt is really young so other old fallen angels take advantage of her. And Azazel can't take her in because it will cause complications within his organization." Naruto explained.

"So he is hoping that I take care of his problem." Rias raised an eyebrow, although outside she was showing hesitation but inside she was feeling giddy, she didn't mind the girl and she knew that with time Akeno would get along with her. Also there was the fact that Mittelt was trained from before so after being reincarnated she should be stronger.

"Well, you did before, didn't you?" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"The question is, Mittelt, do you want to become devil?" Rias asked the girl who was hiding slightly behind Kuroka who smiled and gently pushed the girl forward.

"I will try my best to fulfill my duty Rias-sama." Mittelt replied looking down.

Naruto sighed, "Mittelt is joyful, upbeat girl and knows who to respect and follow but she can be cold and calculative as well. But don't be fooled by that because," Naruto smirked at the fallen angel,

"That is just an act as she is a tsundere."

"I am not tsundere you perverted teacher!" Mittelt shouted at Naruto, "I am a ruthless and powerful fallen angel."

"Who is also short and flat." Naruto added.

A long pause.

Mittelt looked around to see Rias, Akeno, Kuroka and Tsubaki and almost sniffed but stopped when her eyes fell on Sona. Then she looked at her own chest and calmed down. And it pissed off Sona especially when she saw Rias and Akeno snickered quietly but she didn't take any actions, after all Mittelt was joining the school so she had plenty of time to take her revenge for this humiliation.

"So there you go, what do you think Rias?" Naruto asked.

"I think she will be a wonderful edition to our family." Rias then came forward and stood in front of Mittelt who looked bit frightened, but calmed down when Rias smiled gently, "Would you like to join our family, Mittelt-chan?"

Mittelt beamed and nodded shyly. Rias understood that even if Mittelt had experience and training in fighting, she was still a young teenager at heart. So instead of treating her as a fallen angel, Rias knew that she had to treat her like a young family member. Rias took out a bishop chess piece and smiled again at the little girl,

"Welcome to the family, Mittelt-chan."

.

At Night

.

"You really have a thing for little sisters nya~." Kuroka asked as she and Naruto were heading toward Kyoto. They were invited to have dinner with Yasaka and her family. Although he wanted to take his little sisters and wanted to introduce the newest member to everyone but he thought Asia might need some time to adjust her new free and safe lifestyle first.

"I got no idea what you are talking about." Naruto looked away.

Kuroka giggled, "Well Asia is gentle and kind and I know Elaine won't mind taking care of another of your _sister_ , nya~."

"Well she didn't have anywhere else to go and I am not going to let her stay in some weird places. Besides she is just too cute and innocent to stay in the girls' hostel. Those stupid perverted older girls will corrupt her pure mind." Naruto huffed.

"You really are a sucker for 'little sister', nya~." Kuroka laughed when Naruto grumbled but then suddenly he stopped.

"What's wrong, nya~?" Kuroka asked worriedly.

"I didn't ask Wendy which of the fallen angel attacked her." Naruto looked angry as he turned around; they were already in Kyoto via teleportation.

"She wasn't hurt, isn't it enough?" Naruto didn't listen as he took out another portal orb, held Kuroka and teleported at the house.

"She was attacked, that's more than enough reason for me." Naruto grumbled as he went to Wendy's room and slammed the door open. He was too angry to think clearly something that he would regret for the rest of his life.

The scene he saw inside his baby sister's room was forever engraved in his memory.

Wendy was sitting on top of a boy's lap straddling him. She and the boy were in the middle of a heavy hot make out session but both of them froze when they saw from the corner of their eyes just who abruptly entered their room.

And who was the boy?

It was Vali Lucifer.

Naruto's eyes followed Vali's hands and three more pairs of eyes followed his gaze to see Vali squishing Wendy's bottom for all its worth. Kuroka clearly heard some cracking noise coming from Naruto and she really was having a hard time controlling her laughter. Slowly Naruto and the rest moved their gazes from the offending hands to look at each other.

Naruto then mechanically cracked a smile,

"Yo."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **OMAKE**

How it began (One Year Ago)

As a child, Vali never knew his mother, from what he learned she died giving birth to him. His father always mistreated him as he was afraid of him and viewed him as a monster due to Vali's ownership of a Longinus in addition to his heritage as Lucifer's descendant. Vali knew that this was suggested by his grandfather, Rizevim. So when he got the chance, he ran away.

Later, Azazel found him and took him in. He would rather eat his own wings than to tell Azazel, how much he appreciated it. Vali trained in Grigori to become the strongest to show everyone his power but his main objective was much more darker. He wanted strength to kill his father and grandfather.

That's why Vali aimed to be the best, to beat 'Great Red' to show his worth, but then Naruto came. After being soundly defeated by him, he took every chance to meet up with him, to spar with him or just would do missions with him. If Vali would consider Azazel as his foster father, Tobio as his elder brother, then Naruto to be his idol and master, but once again, he would rather befriend the 'Boosted Gear' wielder than to admit those.

Why Vali admired Naruto? Because Naruto would spar with him if he had free time and would not hold back any punches. Also, while doing various missions Vali saw how Naruto was. Naruto would be kind to his friends and innocent people, he would be cold to the evil and cruel ones and he also could be downright ruthless if the situation would call for it.

So Vali changed his aim to 'Beat Great Red' to 'Surpass Naruto'. But when Naruto suddenly went into hiding it angered him. Naruto explained to him that he could just go and beat around the people that were the reason for this but it would bring problems to his family, so he took the safest path.

Family, how much he desired to be in a loving and happy family.

And that's the reason why he was here now in Kuoh town, to see Naruto's family. When Naruto left so many clues during their missions together and when your foster father had one of the largest spy network, it wasn't that hard to find where he lived.

Surpassing his powers to the most minimum level, Vali was walking around the town. It was comparatively a small town but it was peaceful and quiet. Also one thing caught Vali's attention was there were too many beautiful girls walking around, some even looked from high class families as well but it didn't matter to him.

Vali stopped for a brief moment to see three humans running away from some angry girls. But for some reason he really wanted to punch the short brown haired boy, no not punch, more like to lift him up to slam him back on the ground; and to repeat the same process infinite times. Shaking his head, he tried to concentrate again to sense Naruto's power or even a small trace of him. He knew he wasn't good at tracking but he still tried.

Vali sensed a small trace of Naruto's power. He tried to trace the power back to the source which led him to a park.

Suddenly one girl caught his eye. She was stunning and had an exotic look. He saw one more girl like that in the city. Although that other girl was equally beautiful but her crimson hair reminded him too much of blood, and also there was the fact that he didn't like pure blooded devils.

This girl was running around and playing with small children and the kids looked like they were having the time of their life. He never saw anyone so beautiful and yet so cheerful and kind. Her ocean colored hair was so mesmerizing that Vali thought his eyes could dwell there the whole day.

Suddenly one the child's kite got stuck in the tree. The girl calmed down the child as she went up the tree to get it. He didn't know how but his eyes moved down and got glued to one particular part of her body. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't look away from her swaying hips.

" _I am not a pervert! I am not a pervert!"_ Vali kept chanting but his eyes didn't listen to him.

The girl suddenly slipped and before Vali knew what he was doing, he was right below the girl ready to catch her. What Vali didn't consider that the girl might not needed his help and the girl didn't think that there would be someone popping out of thin air just below her.

When the girl saw Vali beneath her she tried to readjust her landing but it was too late and for Vali, he didn't know how to catch the girl seeing that she was trying to rotate her body in midair. So, the result was Vali getting hit right on the face by the bottom he was admiring so much before.

The girl instantly removed herself from Vali, "I am so sorry! I didn't see you there."

Vali was still in a dazed state as he could still feel the softness and the smell of the girl. Then he became horrified to the fact that he was aroused. He could actually see Azazel and Tobio laughing their ass off. Vali quickly regained his composure although he didn't get up from the ground, "It was my fault. You don't need to apologize."

But the moment his eyes fell on her, he felt his heart skipping faster as if he was fighting a strong and worthy opponent. He thought the girl was stunning before but looking closely he could see that the girl was absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes were azure blue like Naruto but had a lighter shade than him. Her whole aura and stance were radiating pure kindness and tenderness. And he dared not to look down from her face because he was sure his eyes would stuck to yet another body part of hers.

"Onii-chan, you were super-fast." One of the children shouted as other children around him started to cheer as well. It wasn't that Vali didn't like kids, he just didn't know how to handle them and their noisy attitude and to his surprise the girl calmed them down as if she felt his dilemma.

"It's late everyone so we should stop." When the children whined, the girl bent down and smiled gently, "Onee-chan wants to go home too, so why not we play again tomorrow." The kids slowly shook their heads in acknowledgement.

" _The girl will be a good mother."_ And immediately Vali _almost_ blushed at his own thought.

When the children left the girl turned around, "I am sorry again."

"Like I said it is alright." Vali got up now that his lower half had calmed down, "I didn't get your name."

"Oh, how silly of me," The girl smiled at him making his heart beat faster once again,

"I am Wendy, Wendy Uzumaki."

.

.

.

 **Done**

 **Now as for the Author's note, I broke it down because I want to clarify few things separately,**

 **Omake:**

This chapter starts two years after the last chapter and lots of things happened in those two years. Instead of using 'Flashbacks', which was my initial idea, I am going to write 'Omakes' to describe the important events. I am not sure if I can add 'Omakes' in every chapter but I will try. Also if you want to know about anything particular through Omakes, let me know.

 **Characters:**

Yes Naruto is the main male protagonist, but I will work on the other character's background as well to give more depth to them, mainly Vali and Itachi. Here is how I would like to portray these characters,

Naruto – He will be like the smart, mature and caring big brother figure to the main canon characters.

Itachi – He will be the mysterious and genius rival of Naruto.

Vali – He will act cold and aloof toward most people except for Naruto and Wendy.

Also about the female characters, this chapter is Wendy's debut chapter, so from now on she will appear a lot. She is like Edolas Wendy, but I changed her appearance a bit to make her look as stunning as Rias. And about her power, yes, she has a Longinus as well but I didn't decide yet which one though.

Unfortunately in my story there is no Koneko Toujou but Shirone Uzumaki. As Kuroka didn't fail to save her, she wasn't traumatized. Also because living with her actual sister and Wendy, she acts a bit of like Kuroka. If you guys want to compare, Shirone acts like how Koneko from the series acts after volume 5 or season 3, cat-like and outgoing. But they look the same although Shirone here is stronger than canon.

Regarding Asia, yes, she will stay in Naruto's place. And also she wasn't reincarnated though she will still befriend the devils.

Now about Mittelt, Rias is going to have her as bishop. I mean Rias didn't get either Shirone or Asia, so I replaced Asia with Mittelt. I know many would want Raynare or Kalawarner but their attitudes would have clashed with Rias and Akeno. Don't worry, they are still alive and from time to time they will appear. I will try to change Mittelt's character to make her more suitable and also she will be the tsundere type who loves her 'Onee-sama'.

Also if you guys have anyone in mind who can replace Shirone's place as rook, do tell me.

 **Harem:**

Well I am pretty sure you guys were waiting for this, so here is the harem and pairing list,

Naruto x Kuroka x Gabriel x Tiamat x Serafall

Vali x Wendy

For Shirone, I am thinking to pair her with Gasper. The outgoing Nekoshou with the introvert vampire/devil, should be fun. And Itachi already have one lover, who will be revealed later.

So for Naruto, I am not going to add any more people. Also Serafall and Tiamat will be making their appearances quite soon. And as for Vali I won't add any more lovers, because I don't think he is the type to have more than one lover.

 **Also about Naruto's 'Hiraishin', it is weaker version than the original one, all of you will notice when he will use it. And about the fact that I sometime make Naruto to have a hard time in battle, it is because he is restraining himself in different ways, mostly because he can't openly use 'True Longinus' yet. So bear with him till he can openly show his true strength.**

 **That's it for now and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please leave a review, they really help as motivation. And if you want you can even PM me.**

 **Till next time.**


	6. Just some bad days

**Hello everyone, been some time.**

 **Sincerely sorry for not updating earlier because I have a serious case of 'Writer's block'. For most of my stories I have the idea of what is going to happen and how the story goes but now I just can't seem to write it down.**

 **It took long time to write this chapter down, and it is not as long as my usual chapters. Also I hope that my writing quality didn't drop.**

 **Now regarding the last chapter, what I meant was that I will build up the story behind Vali and Itachi as well as their characters. But remember Naruto is the main protagonist, so he won't be losing any screen time.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear on this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

.

Vali wasn't stupid.

Six months ago, he confessed to Wendy and from that point on he knew that the moment Naruto would learn about their relationship, he was in for a beating, seeing how much of an overprotective big brother Naruto was. But he didn't imagine it was going to be like this.

This was the first time that Vali truly felt weak and insignificant.

When Naruto cracked that smile of his, Wendy sprung off from Vali's lap toward Naruto to stop him and at the same time Vali's instinct shouted at him to run and hide, but he wasn't fast enough to react to his instinct.

With a lightning speed dash, Naruto was beside Wendy. He put his one arm around Wendy's waist protectively and with the other he threw four jabs at Vali and it was more than enough to knock him out cold. First jab was at his throat and when it hit Vali extended his head and choked silently. Then came the next jab which was targeted his jaw and third one soon followed after, it was aimed at the right side of his head, slightly above his ear. He felt as if his brain was rolling around inside his head. He was so disoriented that he couldn't bring out one ounce of his power.

Then the last one came and it was more like a death punch meant to bury him.

And all of this happened in the span of two seconds.

So here he was now, still disoriented with a black eye, being healed by Asia while Wendy was sitting really close to him, arguing with Naruto.

"Six months! You have been dating this good-for-nothing battle-thirsty dropout lecherous lunatic for six months!" Naruto' voice wasn't high but the anger was clearly noticeable, Kuroka was beside him and stroking his hair as mean to calm him down, and she was the only reason Vali was still alive. After knocking him out cold, Naruto literally wanted to bury him alive if Kuroka didn't intervene.

His first lover knew how to calm him down no matter what. If Naruto was really angry or depressed, Kuroka could change his mood by directly affecting his chakra through her senjutsu skills. And the reason it would always work because it was Kuroka who awakened his chakra and because of it she knew of the behavior of Naruto's chakra and how to calm it down.

"I know that you are really angry right now but please trust me, Vali is a total gentleman and he never does anything that I don't want." Wendy pleaded.

"Please define _gentleman_ then, because as far as I know a gentleman doesn't grope a girl's _ass_ in her own room when her guardians are out." Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly.

Wendy blushed furiously, "Well this was the first time we had that kind of make-out." She said in a low voice but Naruto heard it clearly.

Naruto sighed, "I want to believe you Wendy but the first impression I got doesn't quite defend what you want to say. Also there is the fact that you didn't tell anyone about this."

"I told mom." Wendy smiled sheepishly.

Hearing her answer, Naruto stared blankly at her for full one minute before speaking, "And you didn't tell me, why?"

"What you would have done if I told you that I am going out with a guy?" Wendy asked.

"I would have snapped his neck." The words came out naturally from Naruto's mouth making everyone to give him a deadpan look, 'Fine but what did she say?"

"Well she said that Vali is strong and honorable and before you ask how she knows, it was when you did few of your missions and sparring with him last year." Wendy replied.

" _So she has been keeping tabs on me."_ Naruto sighed.

Almost one year ago, Vali found the town where Naruto lived. Naruto wasn't surprised seeing how tenacious Vali was about getting stronger and to surpass him. He liked that about him and he knew that Vali wouldn't tell one soul about the place where he lived. " _Should have known that the brat was coming for my sister rather than for the training."_

"So what was he doing here tonight?" Naruto asked, he really wanted to smash Vali's head but Kuroka was making it hard for him to stay angry. Also there was the fact that he knew Vali _was_ a good kid but he would rather grovel in front of Kurama than to tell anyone that.

"I was worried when I heard Wendy got attacked." Vali answered, he was still dizzy though.

"I didn't hit you hard enough it seems seeing you already woke up." Naruto smiled at him which didn't reach his eyes, then he looked at Wendy, "You told him?"

"After I called you, yes." Wendy replied.

"So you came here to give her _warm support_?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Vali.

"Dohnaseek was the one who attacked her and he paid the price with his life." Vali said. Naruto noticed the dangerous glint on Vali's eyes, it was the same one he would have when someone close to him would get hurt.

Naruto just rubbed his forehead, "Outside, me and you, now." Then he looked at Wendy, "And you will be in your room."

With that he didn't wait for anyone and went out of the house.

"You should have told him, nya~." Kuroka told Wendy softly.

"Yes but I wanted to wait till the end of the exam. I thought I would invite Vali over a dinner and then slowly break it down." Wendy sighed.

"Doesn't matter, he will _break_ Vali now." Shirone spoke up.

"Naruto-san isn't like that." Asia defended Naruto but the silence made her uneasy, "Is he?"

"You have no idea Asia-chan. Just wait till your turn." Kuroka smirked.

Vali got up and went after Naruto, Wendy got up with the intention to go with him but Vali nodded his negatively.

"He will be fine, nya~." Kuroka said.

"We both know, he won't." Wendy replied with worried tone.

"No I mean after he gets the beating of the century, Asia and you can heal him and if it is too serious, then I can ask Naruto to heal him. So, at the end he will be fine." Kuroka replied back with a giggle.

Wendy just gave her a deadpan look.

.

Outside

.

The portal was already open. So when Naruto saw Vali coming out of the house, he motioned him to follow. Without a word Vali followed Naruto into the portal.

It was the first place that they had their battle.

Both of them looked at each other, nothing else was needed as Vali understood the silent message.

' _This will be nothing like the first match.'_

Vali immediately shouted, "Balance Breaker: Divine Dividing - Scale Mail."

It took Vali few seconds to gear up and that was enough time for Naruto to enter his improved Heavenly Sage mode. It was the same except now the white fire was more controlled and there was less amount of it flowing around.

But what truly concerned Vali was Naruto's spear. The True Longinus's blade was covered in light which felt as if it was pulsing.

And without warning Naruto threw the spear.

There were few things Vali was proud of and one was his speed. And he was glad that he invested more time to hone up his agility and speed because if he was any slower he might not be able to dodge the flying spear. He immediately looked back at Naruto to see,

He wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" Vali couldn't react properly this time.

Instead of getting pierced, he felt as if he got hit by a truck from his back. He quickly readjusted his stance and flew further away.

He was quite surprised to see the new form of Naruto's spear. The light, which was covering the blade of the spear, shape-sifted into a hammer-like form. And then the form changed and now it was like a gun-barrel.

"Shit!" Was all Vali could say before Naruto started to shoot at him.

The bullets were really fast and they were made of pure light energy. And seeing the damage those bullets were doing, Vali knew just a few shot could bring him down, even if he was wearing the 'Scale Mail'.

Vali finally noticed what Naruto was actually doing. Because he was so busy dodging and analyzing Naruto's new powers, he didn't notice that Naruto was conjuring holy swords. They were invisible but if Vali wasn't focusing all his attention to 'True Longinus', he would have noticed.

Because now, there were hundreds of holy swords, all visible and was pointing toward him.

"Light release: Downpour of Heavenly Swords."

Vali was quite sure that he broke his speed record. The swords came at him faster than the last time and in an unpredictable manner. And it didn't help that Naruto was flying, Vali had no idea how he learned to do that, above him and shooting at him in a way that all he could do was to just dodge.

Finally it stopped.

And the next round began.

Vali didn't have time to breathe. Light of Naruto's spear blade change back into the hammer one and with that he vanished.

Literally,

The 'Divine Dividing' wielder didn't break his eye contact with Naruto but still he couldn't see him move.

The hits were coming from all sides. No matter where he was going, no matter how fast he was going. The worst part, Vali couldn't track Naruto's movement at all. One moment he was at one place, and next he was at another. It was as if,

Vali's eyes widened.

He flew a bit further away and shouted,

"Half Dimension."

Seeing that Naruto just sighed, he appeared behind Vali and spoke with a tone of disappointment,

"Didn't you learn from our last fight?"

But to his surprise before he could hit, Vali moved away. He looked back and Naruto could clearly see Vali's smirk through his mask,

"I did, Naruto-san."

'Half Dimension' would halve the size of objects and living beings around the wielder and the best part was that the user did not need to make any contact with the target to use this ability. But the downside was that Vali would need some time to set up this attack, because 'Divine Dividing' needed that time to analyze the surrounding power and structural data. But in the past year Vali learned how to use this part of his ability to sense any kind powers or objects, no matter how well they would be hidden.

And it worked.

"Dark release: Downfall of tainted spears."

Vali shot an orb toward the starless sky. And not a moment later, hundreds of pitch black spears came falling down from the sky, and all of them hit their marks.

Vali looked at Naruto and smirked, "Naruto san, you were using some kind of instant teleportation technique using your swords as medium, weren't you?"

Naruto held his gaze for some time before sighing, "Hiraishin."

Seeing Vali's confused stare, he elaborated, "That is the name of the technique. If I mark any places, it helps me to teleport there instantly."

Hiraishin, it was the technique that he was able to learn when he mastered senjutsu. Well, as far as a human could master senjutsu. Although this ability of his had lots of drawbacks but it was one of the fastest speed-type ability, according to Ophis.

Naruto looked around, the swords that he was using as markers were all destroyed. He had to admit he was impressed that Vali was able to figure his technique so quickly. Then again, he was a fighting genius. But what surprised him most was,

"You are using your devil magic?" It sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

Naruto saw Vali's stiff expression, which was just for a brief moment. Vali never used any kinds of powers that would connect him to his devil's side. Naruto knew why but still to him it was a waste because it would have made Vali stronger. But guess he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Vali loosened up a bit before answering, "I had to, for myself and for her."

Naruto sighed.

He rested his spear on his shoulder and looked at Vali, "You can't make me use my 'Balance Breaker' like this."

Vali understood what Naruto was asking him to do. He also knew the outcome of the battle. But,

I, who am about to awaken,

Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God

I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"

I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy

And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise

Naruto smirked, he pointed his spear toward the sky and spoke softly,

"Balance Breaker: True Longinus Götterdämmerung."

Vali loosened up his stance and shouted, "Juggernaut Drive."

Just like their first fight.

And it ended just how Vali thought it would.

It ended with his crushing defeat.

Naruto only used 'God's Blessing' against Vali's 'Juggernaut Drive', _just like their first fight_. Although Vali's 'Juggernaut Drive' was faster and stronger, it still couldn't match against Naruto's improved 'God's Blessing'.

The heavenly being was now shorter in terms of size, roughly around hundred meters tall. But it was carrying a unique looking sword. Combine that with the new size, Naruto's personal titan was more flexible and packed more power.

The fight didn't last long as Vali's 'Divine Dividing' was countered through 'Immunity'. Vali did used different types of direct attacks but it wasn't enough.

So here he was, lying on the ground, bloody and beaten, and was looking at the sky. Naruto was sitting beside him. His face was expressionless.

"Last time when I was trying to get you do something other than training and fighting, you told me that you didn't have time for those as you wanted to get stronger because you want to fight some people." Naruto spoke first, his tone wasn't an angry one, rather it was filled with curiosity.

"Kill, not fight." Vali's said emotionlessly, seeing Naruto to sigh he gave a hollow chuckle, "People do not like me, I know that, but I do not care what they think about me. Because they didn't live through my childhood, they didn't go through what I did, being treated like a dog, a trash by my own father and grandfather."

Vali closed his eyes as if he was reminiscing his past, "I hate them with every fiber of my being. I know there are others who went through just as tragic past, maybe more. So I shouldn't give excuse for my behavior or what I became. But I can't help it."

Vali opened his eyes, it was full of anger, hatred and despair, "Because they were my own flesh and blood!"

"But because of them, now you are here." Naruto answered softly.

"Because of them, I met you, Azazel, and others." Vali put his arm over his head, covering his eyes.

"Because of them, I met Wendy. She became the light in my pitch black world, a ray of hope." His voice broke slightly,

"Please, don't take her away from me."

Even with his eyes covered, Naruto saw the tears, he understood then. Vali was scared.

Vali had a rough childhood and it traumatized him. It made him unable to open up to people but if anyone could break his shell, he would fight till his last breath to keep those people in his life.

In some way Naruto could relate Vali to a part of himself. He wondered if he would have turned out like him if he didn't have 'True Longinus'.

Naruto got up and kicked Vali on the thigh making Vali to jump and looked at him surprised, "Wipe your tears, brat."

Naruto then took out an orb and opened a portal, "I don't want Wendy to date a wuss."

Vali's eyes widened more but just for a second, before he smiled softly and whispered, "Thank you."

The moment Naruto and Vali came out from the portal, Wendy ran toward her boyfriend and started to check for any serious injuries. It made Naruto to weep internally.

"They will grow up eventually." Kuroka came beside him and rubbed his arm.

"I can ask mom to make them _not_ grow up." Naruto replied with a small bit of hope.

"I am pretty sure she will ground you for that." Kuroka chuckled.

Naruto sighed and looked at the sky,

" _Just a bad day."_

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **A Week Later**

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed for the umpteenth time.

He loved his family, he really did, but sometimes Ophis and Wendy would cause too much hassle that it was a pain in the ass to clean up. Like right now, he was in the ORC to handle Rias's problem because of Wendy.

Wendy was a sweet and kind girl, maybe too much. Because of it, she had no problem befriending Rias and Sona, along with their peerage members. But she was closer to Rias than Sona, maybe because both of them were open and not so strict.

That was the reason why Naruto became a bit lenient toward the clan heiresses, and also because of Serafall. But thinking about it now, maybe he was too soft toward his sister.

" _Maybe I should be a bit strict."_ Naruto looked toward Wendy. Feeling her brother's stare, Wendy looked back at him and smiled beautifully.

Naruto looked away and sighed again,

" _Nope, no can do."_

The reason he was here was to oversee the Rias's meeting with her fiancé. According to Wendy, Rias's fiancé was an arrogant person who might cause trouble. Even though it was to be a family meeting of sort, somehow Rias managed to persuade her family to let Naruto and Wendy to join.

He looked at Grayfia, who looked uncomfortably at him.

Naruto made an annoyed face, _"I don't want to be here either."_

The tension in the atmosphere lessened when a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room.

" _About time."_

Naruto took a good look at the boy that came out from the fiery teleportation circle. He was a tall and handsome young man in his early twenties with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

The boy looked around and said in a disinterest voice, "The human world is as pitiful as ever, I see."

"Who is this?" Issei asked in a surprised tone.

"This is Riser Phenex-sama. He is a pure blooded upper class devil and the third son of the Phenex clan." Grayfia stopped so everyone new could digest the information, then she dropped the bomb, "He is also the fiancé of the Gremory family's heiress."

"Wait, does that mean?" Millett slowly looked at Rias.

"Yes, he is engaged to Rias-sama."

Riser smirked arrogantly at everyone but his eyes stopped at Wendy. And the way his eyes moved around Wendy's body made Naruto to tense up.

"Are these your new members?" Riser grinned widely, though his gaze never left Wendy.

"Except for the one whom you are ogling and her elder brother, yes." Rias's reply made Riser to look at Naruto. Snorting at Naruto, he went and sat down on the sofa.

"So who is this guy?"

"Current governor of this city." Naruto replied before Grayfia could speak up.

Riser didn't pay any heed as he looked at Rias, "Rias, I don't know why you are objecting the marriage so much. The entire devil world is struggling to preserve the lineages of pure-blooded devils, and you know the reason. Our fathers arranged this marriage for the common good. So don't be selfish."

"I want to marry someone I love, what's so selfish about that?" Rias retorted hotly.

"Rias." Riser narrowed his eyes, "You do not comprehend your position fully. Your brother Sirzechs-sama has left the Gremory house, making you the sole heiress of that noble house. With the collapse of the 72 pillars, the future of the pure-bloods are hanging on the arrange marriages like ours."

Rias growled, "Don't take me as an idiot. I know very well what is happening in the underworld. And I will do my best to solve the problems there in my own way. And unfortunately you Riser, are not included in my plan."

Riser stood up and immediately the temperature spiked, "Rias, your actions are going to bring shame on my name and my family. That I cannot allow, and if I have to burn every of your peerages and drag you back to underworld then, that's what I will do."

The room temperature dropped significantly as Grayfia step forward, "Riser-sama, you are going too far."

Riser looked at Grayfia and backed off, "My bad, Grayfia-sama." Then he looked at Wendy and smirked, "I didn't know you have such beautiful friend Rias, I may disregard your actions if your friend joins my peerage."

Naruto had enough, Riser was ogling his sister for way too long, "Brat, you are making too much commotions. First you threaten your fiancée in front of her sister-in-law and then you making moves on a girl in front of her brother. You really need to know about manners."

"So what of it, Human?" Riser looked at Naruto in disgust.

Naruto really didn't want to be there, it was causing so much headaches. He took some calming breaths before he spoke up, "Look brat, you are way out of …"

Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as Riser lit Naruto on fire, fully intending to burn him alive.

"Nii-sama!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Grayfia looked at the scene in horror but before she could reprimand the grinning Riser, the fire died down.

Naruto wasn't fully unharmed as he had some small burn marks over his body. His cloths were burnt but not completely. The reason why he was _slightly_ injured because he sealed Longinus before coming to ORC, it was done as a precaution. Because he didn't want Grayfia to notice his holy powers.

But now it backfired.

Naruto looked at his arm and saw the burn marks. He was the first human ever to reach the top ten strongest beings. He could go head on head with some of the Prometheus gods. He could take on armies of angels and devils. And here he was sealing off his powers and going around sneakily like a rat, getting injured by a low class devil and getting laughed off right at his face.

Just for a spilt second, everyone saw their very own lives flashing before their eyes, excluding Wendy. Naruto looked at Grayfia, "Tell Sirzechs that I will be kicking out all the devils including his and Serafall's _precious_ sister from the town. And he can thank this chicken-head for that."

Riser visibly paled hearing that, he didn't know that Naruto held so much power. If he would really kick out Rias and Sona, then he wasn't sure if anything could protect him from the wrath of two siscon Maou.

Suddenly he smirked, "What's wrong? Can't take a hit like a man? Taking your weakness out on the others."

Naruto looked at him and Riser had a feeling he just stepped on a trap. Smiling, Naruto shook his head, "You are right, we should do it like a man. You hit me once, so it is fair if I hit you once. _Take it like a man_ and we can call this even."

Riser smirked and puffed out his chest, "Go ahead, like you can do anything to me in one hit."

Both Wendy and Grayfia was worried, but for different reason.

Naruto smiled at Riser before he pulled back his hand.

.

At Night

.

Naruto was seriously pissed. Yes he was angry at Riser but he was angrier at himself for letting his emotion getting better of him. He could have handle the situation better but because of what he did, anytime,

The crystal on his table lit up, which made him to groan loudly. Slowly he touched the crystal, and immediately the face of the overly cheerful Lucifer's face projected in front of him.

Naruto just looked at the grinning Maou with a blank stare.

Sirzechs took it as his queue to speak first, "Nice to see you again. Just heard what you did to Rias's fiancé. Poor boy, he was in a very critical condition. Although he is out of danger now but I don't think he would be able to _move_ around for few weeks, _at least_. Even I feel sorry for him."

" _Like hell you do."_ Naruto gritted his teeth. Because anyone could see that Sirzechs eyes were sparkling with so much amusement as if he had an early Christmas present.

"What do you want Lucifer-sama?" Naruto asked, keeping his displeasure in check.

"Now now, no need to put any honorifics. After all," Sirzechs suddenly had a bright gleam in his eyes, "we both are on the same level in terms of strength, are we not?"

Naruto gripped the chair handle too roughly. This was what Naruto afraid of.

At the meeting, when he took the swing at Riser, he filled his arm with holy energy. And when he slammed his palm on Riser's chest, he passed that holy energy onto his body. And like a deadly snake's poison, it spread throughout his body within seconds.

The effect was very satisfying. Riser shook few times and then he fell down to his knees. All the while he had this confusing look on his face as if his mind couldn't register what was happening. And then he vomited huge amount of blood before passing out. Even when he was passed out, he was shaking uncontrollably.

It took few seconds for Grayfia to comprehend what happened, before she took Riser and quickly went back to the underworld. Before leaving, she said that Sirzechs would call both him and Rias.

Naruto was afraid of that the devils would be able to trace the holy energy he used in Riser's body back to the Kuroka's incident and from the looks of it,

"So, Naruto Uzumaki or shall I say, 'Phantom Knight'. But I personally prefer 'White Demon', it sounds cooler, what do you say?" Sirzechs spoke cheekily.

Naruto sighed, _"Guess they figured out."_ But he knew a bit of it had to do with Serafall. No, a lot of it had to do with her.

"Since when?" Naruto asked, gone with his mask.

"I had a hunch a while ago. But the light energy on Riser's body was the final clue." Sirzechs replied back.

"So, what now?" Naruto looked at Sirzechs with laid back manner.

"Well, only I and Ajuka know and I am pretty sure Serafall knew from the beginning. We only told Falbium and that's the only people that know about your identity." Sirzechs was interrupted by Naruto's harsh voice,

"I don't give a damn who knows about my identity." Naruto had an irritated look, "I am asking where this puts us now?"

Sirzechs chuckled softly as he looked amusingly at Naruto, "No need to get so worked up. You are taking great care of our sisters and their peerage members, and because of that, the relationships between our factions are getting better. Though it might have taken a _tiny bit_ hit after the stunt you pulled today."

Naruto's jaws hardened, he got the meaning behind those words, "Then let me rephrase my fucking question, what do you want?"

Sirzechs smiled and it was not his usual laid back ones, "Riser and Rias will have a rating match when Riser gets better, and it will decide Rias's fate. I would appreciate if you'd train her and her peerage members."

The stare-down between these two powerhouses went on for few seconds before Naruto sighed, "I will see what I can do."

Sirzechs beamed but before he could say anything, Naruto beat him to it, "And if that's all, I think we are done over here."

He didn't wait for his answer as he tapped the crystal again and cut down the power.

He knew exactly where Sirzechs got the clues from.

"Serafall," He grumbled.

But before he could ponder over it further, Kuroka and Wendy came inside his study room. Naruto groaned without even looking at them.

"You girls need something?" Naruto asked, still not looking at them.

"I am sorry, Naruto-nii." Hearing her shaky voice, Naruto sighed and turned around.

The red puffy eyes of Wendy clearly told him that she was crying before, it made him feel bad. He understood that Wendy was blaming herself for the earlier incident, and if his hunch was correct then Wendy might have figured out that she had put her brother in a tight position.

Wendy was acting like a normal teenage girl, just like what he wished for. He knew that it was hard to maintain that kind of lifestyle because of her family and her powers but he worked hard to make sure that she would get the best out of it.

And when he would see her smile after the day, he knew that it was all worth it.

He saw Kuroka giving him a stern stare, making him to chuckle nervously. She was clearly saying through her eyes to fix it. Suddenly an idea hit him,

"I think it is high time we meet Gabriel."

And that made both of their eyes to bulge out.

Naruto laughed, "Come on. I did say that she was also eager to meet all of you. I think we need this break with all this dilemmas going on. So, what do you say?"

Kuroka chuckled and nudged Wendy who smiled at her brother. She knew it was his way of making it up to her and saying that everything would be ok. With a nod, both of the girls left to inform everyone else.

Naruto looked at the crystal and sighed. He decided he would have another talk with Sirzechs later, with clearer mind because Sirzechs wasn't the only one holding the cards.

But for now, he would just chalk this up as another bad day.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Underworld**

If Sirzechs had to say what he was afraid of most, he would say 'A woman's anger'; be it his mother, his wife, his sister or his closest colleague; he just wasn't good at handling an enraged woman. Whoever came up with the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' must have had real-life experience regarding the matter. Because it was the perfect phase that could describe Serafall's attitude.

Sirzechs wanted to hide into his chair, he looked to his right to see Ajuka looking at anywhere but them while Falbium was _pretending_ to be asleep. Honestly he couldn't blame them. Yes, in terms of powers he and Ajuka were the strongest and Falbium was the head of their team but it was Serafall who kept all of them in line and made sure they never clashed in any arguments. She was the heart of their group. They were actually glad of Serafall's new happy-go-lucky personality, it gave the too much leniency.

But seeing her old and true nature after all this time, added to the fact that she was furious, was not a good factor, not for anyone, and especially not for Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs."

"Eeep." Sirzechs jumped slightly but immediately composed himself, "Y-yes, Serafall-chan."

Serafall's violet eyes looked really intimidating to Sirzechs, "You're telling me that you figured out that Naruto is the 'White Demon'."

"Falbium helped because he was able to notice the similarities of the light essence that was in Riser's body." Sirzechs smiled awkwardly, Falbium immediately started to snore hard.

He knew he wasn't fooling anyone but he had to try.

Serafall didn't even look at Falbium rather her gaze intensified, "And it had nothing to do with you snooping around whenever Naruto and I would hang out, for the past few months?"

Sirzechs smiled ruefully, "Look, Serafall …."

"Don't." Serafall warned, "Don't give me your bullshit about how you needed to know for Rias's safety. In case it slipped your mind, my sister is there too. And I told you over and over again that Naruto is a good person, he will never harm them. And if I remember correctly, he overlooked the fact that both Sona and Rias broke the agreement rule and got themselves new peerage members. _Yet_ , you …."

Serafall stopped and took some calming breaths. With a sigh, she just shook her head, "Never mind. Guess a friend's words were not enough for the mighty _Lucifer._ "

With that she left the room, she had some amends to make.

Sirzechs sighed and shrank in his chair but the last strike was from the supposedly sleeping Falbium, "You fucked up royally."

.

Narita Airport

.

She didn't like to take human transportations, rather this would be the first time ever in her long life. But like they said, 'desperate situation called for desperate measures'.

For the past two years, she found out one thing about him and it was that if he would sense any kind of strong supernatural power, he would go into hiding. It should have made her mad but instead for some reason it enticed her. So in order to corner him, she started to look for him in non-supernatural way. She had her connections and she knew what he actually looked like, so it didn't take long before she got a name.

Japan.

She could feel that she was getting damn close. It had been more than two years and her patience were finally running thin.

But the moment she stepped out of the airport, his faint smell hit her nose and she could sense light traces of his power.

She smirked viciously.

.

With Naruto and Others

.

Usually Naruto would meet Gabriel in European countries, seeing that Japan and the areas around were a bit crowded by devils and fallen angels but this time it was different, it was special.

They were in a private island which was a bit further away from Iwo Jima Island. It had a huge luxurious cabin, and Naruto was there waiting with Kuroka, Wendy, Shirone and Asia. He could see that all of them were nervous; some were more than the others.

And then the door-bell rang, which made Naruto to smile. An Archangel coming from their front door, now wouldn't that be a story to tell.

Naruto went and opened the door, and as usual he was stunned to see her out-worldly beauty. Smiling at the nervous Seraph, he ushered her to come inside. The moment the girls saw Gabriel, a huge silence fell over the room.

It went for few minutes before Kuroka took the first step to break the ice, "Wow. No wonder Naru-koi is smitten by you, nya~"

It made Gabriel to blush and Naruto to chuckle sheepishly.

"G-Ga-Gabriel-sama ….." And with that Asia went down for the count.

That made Gabriel to laugh awkwardly as she looked at Naruto for explanation, who just shrugged, "You know how devoted she is."

Then the fun started.

Well mostly all the girls had funs except for Naruto, who was left with the job of cooking, fixing the baths, bringing deserts all the way from England and Italy.

So while Naruto was running errands for the girls, everyone opened up to Gabriel. Asia took a bit more time than the others but when Kuroka pointed out that it was Gabriel who told Naruto to save her, she was so overjoyed that she almost cried.

They had fun all day; playing, sharing stories, mostly about Naruto and themselves.

Finally, it was evening and it was time for them to depart. But Kuroka had other plans. She asked Naruto to drop Shirone, Wendy and Asia home, while she and Gabriel would have some private time.

It didn't take long time for Naruto to drop them off. Also he wasn't worried about Vali coming to meet Wendy because of _the rules_. If he was worried about anything it would be Wendy initiating anything and Ophis backing her, the mother daughter duo was terrifying.

But instead of returning immediately, he strolled around, giving them more time to bond. Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't want to get intimate with Gabriel, but she was a Seraph for crying out loud. Gabriel did tell him that doing those kinds of things would not make her fall but he didn't want to take one percent of chance. She was just that precious to him.

Naruto knew that Kuroka and Gabriel would get along well, considering their personalities. And he wanted that to happen. If he was going to have two girlfriends, he wanted no bad blood between them. He just couldn't help but grin.

Two hot girlfriends.

Thinking that, he just couldn't wait more as he went back to the island.

He teleported outside of the cabin, he didn't want to teleport inside and to disturb them.

"I am back." Naruto said as he slowly opened the door of the cabin, making sure they heard him.

"We are in the living room."

Hearing Kuroka's voice, Naruto went there. And what he saw made him almost faint.

Kuroka had her hair down, and it reached her thigh. Added to the fact that she was wearing one of his black t-shirt and orange boxers, it just made her that alluring.

With just simple clothing, Gabriel would look stunning. But now, wearing only his white shirt that was too long for her along with her wavy hair, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

Giggling at his open mouth and wide eyed expression, the girls came and slowly took him to the sofa. Gabriel had a blush which intensified when Kuroka removed his top,

" _Wait, what?"_

Naruto looked at the girls horrified, along with excitement, ok, mostly excitement.

" _Am I getting the legendary threesome?"_

Seeing Kuroka giggling and putting her hand on his chest, sensually, made him to groan out in pleasure but the moment he saw Gabriel slowly unbuttoning her shirt, he jumped back up,

"Gabriel, are you serious? Not that I mind, no actually I would welcome this with open arm, but are you sure of this?"

There was a brief moment of silence.

And then the two girls broke into laughter.

Seeing the stupefied face of Naruto, their laughter increased. Realization hit Naruto as he gawked at the girls, "You _pranked_ me?"

They didn't answer as they were still laughing. But after a while, Gabriel replied when her laughter lessened, "Sorry Naruto-kun, we just wanted to tease you."

Naruto looked mortified but his face lost color when both of the girls looked below his waist, Kuroka grinned while Gabriel's cheeks went few shades darker.

Yes, he had an erection.

He sat a bit straightly to cover up his humiliation, and then looked at the girls sternly, "That was not nice."

Kuroka quirked her eyebrow before smirking, she then said in a somewhat heavy voice, "Gabriel, are you serious? Not that I mind, no actually I would welcome this with open arm, but are you sure of this?"

Gabriel blushed again and it made Naruto more uncomfortable.

"I don't know what to say, were being a gentleman or a pervert, nya~"

Naruto gave the two a blank stare, "Did you take a look at yourselves? I would be considered a gay if I don't get turned on by that. And you girls took it a bit further, if I was a lesser man I would have jumped on both of you."

Hearing that, both of the girls flushed this time, Gabriel more so than Kuroka. Then to Naruto's surprise Gabriel spoke up, "So you mean to say if we would have taken things further, you would have _attacked_ us?"

Taking the hint, Kuroka gave a fake sigh, "I told you, didn't I? He is a shameless beast who will dominate his mate to satisfy his lustful urges."

Gabriel smiled but she quickly replaced it with mock horror, "So you mean to tell me all this time, you had been thinking of ravishing me? How impudent!"

Hearing a rumbling sound, both of the girls tensed up. They looked at Naruto to see he was literally growling.

"Umm, did we take it too far?"

"Erm, good boy?"

Guess it was wrong thing to say as Naruto jumped on them. They jumped back to a safe distance but the moment they landed, they felt their behinds being groped. Both of them squeaked and looked around to see Naruto with a big shit-eating grin.

"You think you can prank and tease me, and get away with it?"

The girls blushed.

But Kuroka wasn't the type to back off. She puffed out her chest and slowly lowered the boxer, just a bit. The effect made her smirk.

Naruto's eyes glued to her body.

Gabriel just shyly hugged her body. But unfortunately that made the shirt to go up few centimeters, showing Naruto her long creamy leg. Also because the way she was hugging herself made her chest to stick out more.

Naruto was literally stunned.

The sexy sly Kuroka and stunning shy Gabriel, two polar opposite standing side by side, it was just too much.

But before his mind could go more south, there was a power explosion just outside the cabin.

All three of them immediately steadied themselves before rushing to outside.

The moment they went outside, Naruto paled.

On one side, there was Serafall and on the other side there was Tiamat, and both looked angry for some reason.

Sensing all the new presence, they looked toward them. When their eyes met Naruto's, their stances and expressions softened up.

It lasted till they looked past Naruto to see Kuroka and Gabriel, wearing Naruto's cloths.

The power that they were radiating was like child's play compared to now. Naruto could see that both Serafall and Tiamat were beyond livid. He didn't know why but before he could try to calm them down Kuroka and Gabriel flared their powers as well, and for some reason their expressions darkened a bit.

Naruto was sure that all the color from his face was drained when he noticed one tiny little fact,

He was in the middle of these four powered up pissed off women,

Literally.

It was just another bad day.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **OMAKE**

The Rules

Vali looked at the paper over and over again, as if his mind wasn't processing what was written there. Then finally he looked at Naruto who was giving him a blank stare.

"Umm, Naruto-san….."

"Here is a pen."

"But these…."

"Either you are signing the paper willingly or after I beat you bloody senseless, either way you are signing that."

Vali looked at Naruto for a brief moment before he took the pen.

The paper contained the rules that he had to follow to date Wendy, which he had to sign to confirm that he agreed. But one thing he was sure of,

The rules were ridiculous.

Rule One: You are a gentleman. Now repeat after me, 'I am a gentleman'. So whenever you are with Wendy, make sure whatever you are doing is 'K+' rated. DO NOT exceed that.

Rule Two: I know that you two had to go on dates, I do not mind. But make sure you are NOT within anywhere near any kinds of hotels or any comfy isolated places. You must always be on crowded places, better where there are children or nuns. And if you are taking her to watch movies, watch the 'Computer-animated' films. They are funny, they are good and they are 'G' rated. And she likes them too. If you want, you can take her to churches as well, I highly recommend that one.

Rule Three: I know this world is dangerous, so sometimes she might need your help. And of course you will drop _everything_ and come to help her, even if it is to help doing the laundry. If it is anything dangerous, help her like a prince in a shining horse and then _leave_. If you want compensation, I will be giving you some gladly because you are not getting _anything_ from Wendy.

Rule Four: We are boys, so I know that sometimes we have _urges_. But guess what? Some ingenious found a method to repel these urges, it's called "Masturbation'. Try it because from now on you will be relying on that.

Rule Five: Unfortunately, you are handsome but remember Wendy is your life, your goddess and your one and only. You make her sad, I will break you; you make her cry, I will crush you; you make her heart-broken, I will _kill_ you. You get my point?

Rule Six: You do not come near our house after the evening, heck I better not sense you at my town after evening. If you come it is because either Wendy is in danger or you came for spar, because there isn't anything noteworthy here at Kuoh Town after night.

Rule Seven: Do not bend the rules, do not find leeway in the rules and DO NOT break the rules; _grave consequences_ await you if you do so.

Just a side note, you know how strong I am and what I do when I am angry. Just remember that when you are anywhere near Wendy. Because no matter where you are, I am watching you.

.

.

.

 **Done**

 **Now to clarify few things, please don't say stuffs like why Naruto is weak or why he is bending to Sirzech's rule.**

 **Naruto sealed 'True Longinus' and most of his power because they were of unique holy attribute. He didn't want to take any chances, you saw what he did to Riser with just one simple punch. And also I did that to advance the story-line, because I decided that I will put Riser's fight with Rias on a later part, so the next arc will be the 'Excalibur Arc'. I am not sure when Rias will fight Riser but it won't be before the three factions meeting part. And that was why I needed to put Riser out of commission for quite sometime.**

 **As for Sirzechs, he will have a word with him later. He was frustrated at that time so he couldn't counter Sirzechs's words. But rest assure, Naruto will give Sirzechs a run for his money quite soon.**

 **Also the new 'Top ten strongest being' list will be put in the next chapter, and I may add small data regarding them.**

 **Now that all of Naruto's lovers met each other, time to create the bond between them. It may be bumpy, who am I kidding, it will be one freaking hell of a ride for Naruto.**

 **Look forward to it. And do leave a review or pm me, they actually helps to motivate us writers more than you think.**

 **Till next time then.**


	7. Calm Before the Storm

**Yo guys, sorry for the late update. Honestly I am supposed to update this chapter much later, but you can thank** **Mintjewel** **for making me to update sooner. He/she started to beta my story and currently I have first three chapters done. So bear with me for now but soon I will get all chapters fixed.**

 **Needless to say, do expect some mistakes on this chapter.**

 **And once again, read the 'Author's Note' at the end.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear on this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

.

"Come on, this is the third time I caught you, and it hasn't been a week since they came here." Naruto groaned.

Serafall smiled sheepishly at Naruto. Yes, she knew who Naruto was but still she couldn't help but worry. After all it was the infamous 'White Demon' who was the guardian of the Kuoh town where her beloved sister was living from now on.

"I was just worried." Serafall looked everywhere but at Naruto.

Naruto sighed and looked down. They were directly above Kuoh Academy. But both of them hid their presence so well that not even a strong high class devil or any other being with similar power could sense them.

"You really can't blame me on this." Serafall said with puffed cheeks making Naruto to groan again.

"Can't you just call or communicate with your sister, to know if she is ok or not?" Naruto tried to reason. Taking care of a Maou like this was hindering his other works greatly, "In that way you don't have to come to check if she is safe or not."

"Well, the thing is what Sona truly wanted was independence and to show us that she is not a child anymore. If she calls us every day and night, to her it would feel like we think she is incapable of a simple task, taking care of herself." Serafall explained as she looked down at the academy with a sad smile.

"But by doing this, she is indirectly making problems for _both_ of us." Naruto pointed out.

"As long as she is happy and content, I don't mind." Serafall replied back cheekily.

Naruto blinked at the Maou. So she was telling him to suck it up? No, this had got to stop. This whole week he had to babysit the newcomers, and the devil he had the contract with wasn't making things any easier either. There had to be something,

And then he finally noticed the getup the great Leviathan was wearing. It made him to smirk.

" _This could work."_

"Why not we do it this way?" Naruto's smirk made Serafall to raise her guard.

"That is some quite cute looking magical girl costume you are wearing." Naruto pointed at her cloths, which made her to blush lightly.

"It is because I _am_ a magical girl, and my nickname in the underworld is 'Satan Girl." Serafall replied back immediately.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I hire you as a magical girl?"

Whatever Serafall thought that Naruto's reaction would be after hearing her claim, this was not certainly it.

Seeing her dumbfounded look, Naruto chuckled and decided to break it down, "What I mean is that, you can go around few particular cities and help the citizens there with your powers. But there will be few conditions, something simple like you should wear a mask and you should keep your powers in check. But I am sure in that way you can keep tabs on your sister without her knowing."

Serafall didn't know what to say, yes she knew Naruto was doing that so he could have her out of his shoulder for some time but he was being considerate about it. He could have used the contract or more harsh methods.

But what touched her really was the fact that he didn't make fun of her or ignored her claim. Yes, in the underworld no one questioned her obsession over her claiming to be a magical girl but no one took her seriously either. She was used to that. But for Naruto to create an opportunity like this for her,

She looked away because she was sure her eyes got a bit watery.

.

Flashback End

.

It was at that moment that Serafall saw a bit of Naruto's true self, and the more the Maou spend her time with Naruto, the more she learned about him. The more she fell for him. He was strong, very strong; but he never abused his powers. He treated everyone as equal regardless of their power, social status or origin. And what she liked most about Naruto was that he treated her just how she wanted him to.

She never had a lover before but the thought of having Naruto as one made her feel giddy.

But now seeing Gabriel in that state broke something in her,

Before Naruto could say his first word, Serafall lunged toward Gabriel who seemed prepared for it. The Seraph changed to her battle gear in a blink of an eye and met the Maou head on.

As for Naruto, before he could stop their clash, he saw Tiamat coming at him. But before he could even take a battle position, Kuroka intercepted the dragon queen.

Naruto just stared at the scene in front of him.

Gabriel and Serafall matched blows for blows. And as for Kuroka and Tiamat, Tiamat clearly had the upper hand regarding raw power but because of Kuroka's unique senjutsu skill, they were somewhat equally matched.

Naruto tried to think of something, anything to stop them before the situation would escalate to a degree where he would have no control over. There was one option though,

His True Longinus,

The problem was Serafall. Other three knew about this but not her. And after the recent incident with the devils he didn't know if it was the right decision to show his secret weapon to her.

And then he felt it,

His body went rigid and he cursed his luck once again.

As for the ladies, it was something that they had never felt before.

One moment they were fighting against their opponents viciously, and next they felt as if all of their powers were washed away, leaving them bare. They weren't helpless in the strictest sense, they could still feel their power, but they could also feel that their power was utterly useless against this. It was as if they were, no it was as if the _whole world_ was surrounded by this power.

It was terrifying.

They slowly looked down at the source.

Down below, there was a woman standing there looking at them with bored eyes. She looked like she was in her late 20's. Her long black hair went down to her hips, and she was wearing a modern looking gothic Victorian dress. The stare from her stormy grey eyes made all the ladies to freeze up.

With a sigh, she redirected her stare at Naruto who visibly gulped and stood straighter.

"Care to explain what did you do this time?"

Naruto chuckled nervously hearing that.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Uzumaki Residence**

Ophis looked at the girls in front of her, all of whom were sitting in one big couch opposite of her. They were squirming under her gaze but none said anything till now.

Ophis looked at Naruto who was standing right beside her, "So?"

Naruto knew there was no going out of this. He knew about Serafall's feeling but he didn't know how strong it was. He thought that it was just a passing crush, or maybe lust of some sort. He didn't want to pry onto it much because even if her feelings were genuine there was no way he could accept them, when he was trying to court her rival. Because it would feel as if he was betraying the Seraph, and also he didn't want to do _anything_ that would endanger their relationship, no matter what the cost. He did show indifference toward her advances but didn't reject her company, more like couldn't because of his responsibility.

Maybe he should have.

Tiamat took this silence to her advantage. She stood up, respectfully and bowed slightly to Ophis, yes all the girls knew who the person in front of them was as she introduced herself back at the island and told everyone to follow her. And who would reject her _kind offer_ after that display of her overwhelming power?

"Lady Ophis, I would like your blessings to have Naruto as my mate."

And the bomb was dropped.

All the eyes snapped to Tiamat.

Ophis was the first to compose herself as she looked at Naruto, "You," Naruto gulped when he saw the look Ophis was giving to him, it was the look of a _very_ angry mother, "fix your _harem_ problem and then meet me at Khaos headquarter."

Then she stood up abruptly, and immediately Naruto came to her, "Come on, let me explain," Naruto pleaded but Ophis didn't even look at him as she opened a portal and went inside.

"Come on, mom."

And then the portal was closed.

Seeing that, Naruto's shoulder sagged.

This just wasn't his day.

Hearing the latest revelation, everyone looked at Naruto with wide eyes and opened mouth, except for Kuroka.

"She is angry." Kuroka said softly.

"You think?" Naruto groaned and then looked at the ladies. His stare made them all flinched a bit.

"Ophis is my foster mother." Naruto said before Tiamat or Serafall could ask him about her.

Gabriel looked down, she thought she knew everything about Naruto but it seemed she was wrong. Naruto worked with Khaos Brigade, which was considered as a 'Terrorist Organization' by a lot of factions, and it seemed Ophis was the leader. She wasn't angry that Naruto hid something like this, or jealous that there were other women who sought after Naruto. She was sad and hurt only because she felt Naruto didn't trust her enough, he didn't trust their bond enough to tell her _everything_.

Gabriel stood up and whispered, "I need to go."

"Gabriel."

She didn't look at Naruto, she channeled her magic to open the gate to heaven.

"Gabriel!"

She was startled by the tone; slowly she looked at Naruto. She wasn't surprised to see every emotion inside Naruto and that made her to smile lightly, after all he never guarded his heart from her.

"Please."

And with that she relented. She slowly sat down.

The interaction between Naruto and Gabriel wasn't lost to Tiamat and Serafall, both of whom got angry and jealous at the sight but before they could retort, Naruto turned to them with a slight glare,

"Now, why not you tell me why both of you were there?"

Tiamat growled at the seraph before looking at Naruto, "I don't know about the she-devil," jerking her thumb at the silent Maou, "I was there to meet you, which was long overdue."

Serafall stood up gently and looked Naruto right at the eyes, "I was there for you as well, I wanted to apologize for what Sirzechs did, but it seemed I found out something more interesting." She smiled, which didn't reach her eyes, and frankly the looks of both ice-users scared the shit out of him.

Shaking his head to calm himself, Naruto sighed, "What done is done, now let's talk about the present." He looked at the two ladies who held her gaze, "I will take a wild guess and say that you two have some sort of romantic feeling toward me, am I right?"

Seeing both of them twitching just for a second was enough for him.

"Unfortunately, I cannot return your feelings."

Naruto immediately raised his arm when he saw Tiamat and Serafall wanted to retort back, "Let me finish, please."

Hearing his tone, both of them relented, for now.

"Look, maybe I did something, something that may seem highly significant or very heart-warming for you and because of that you want me as your lover. But whatever it was, it was purely one-sided. And if I be frank, I feel you ladies are rushing it." When he saw that his words riled up the two ladies, he gestured to them to let him finish.

"I love Kuroka and Gabriel with all my heart." Hearing the sincere tone in his voice, Kuroka grinned and Gabriel blushed, "But even my love for them wasn't something that sprouted at first sight, it took time to grow."

Naruto looked up and started to scratch his chin, "To be frank," Naruto's cheek colored slightly, "What I felt for Kuroka and Gabriel wasn't love at first." Hearing that Kuroka and Gabriel looked at Naruto curiously which made him to feel more embarrassed as this was something he didn't want to share.

"Living under the same roof with a sexy and seductive girl like Kuroka who had the hots for you was very tough." Kuroka grinned at that statement and seeing that Naruto coughed, he didn't want to be the end of her teasing and lewd pranks again, "Long story short, what I felt for her at first was pure lust. But with time I truly fell for her. And it didn't take time when I started to know the real her and saw how much similarities we shared, the passion, the conviction, the devotion and so much more."

Then Naruto looked at Gabriel who looked back at him bashfully, "As for Gabriel, I admired her. Her personality, power, beauty, belief; everything and it was just so overwhelming. I don't know when I fell for her but when I fully understood my feelings for her, instead of rushing, I let her to get to know me. I tried my best to make her fall for me, so that the feelings can be mutual."

Naruto smirked, making Gabriel to look away with a blush, "And it worked."

Then he looked back at Tiamat and Serafall who clearly looked shocked and a bit angry. With a sad smile, he bowed, "You ladies are wonderful in every way and anyone would be the luckiest person alive to have you as his lover, but I cannot be that person. For that, I am sorry."

There was a pin drop silence, even the tension in the air became palpable.

"I guess it was love at first sight, or rather love at first battle in my case." Tiamat's voice cut the tension as she slowly walked toward Naruto and stopped in front of him. Everyone else tensed but no one did anything. "Your charisma, your power; and the way you fought me."

"There are lots of other beings out there who are stronger…."

Naruto couldn't finish as Tiamat put her index finger on his lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Sssh," Tiamat grinned, "My turn now."

Retreating her finger, she continued with a smile, "I suppose you are right, but there are so many differences between them and you, your charisma for one and then there is your belief and your loyalty. I can keep on going if you want me to."

Tiamat stepped closer to him, now she was in his personal space, "I was tracking you after our fight. For two years I was looking for you and in that time, I heard stories about 'Phantom Knight' and it wasn't hard to figure out who it was. You use your power to help the innocent and at the same time you use the same powers to crush the guilty ones, gentle yet ruthless. The more I learn, the more I wanted you."

"You truly became a phantom to me," Tiamat retreated to have some space between them, "Someone who is always around and at the same time you were always out of my reach, just by a bit. It was irritating, but alluring at the same time."

Tiamat smiled, it was a genuine smile, one that Naruto didn't think she could have, "And after hearing your feelings, I can say that I truly want you."

"But ….."

"I am not listening." Tiamat cut of Naruto sharply, "The only problem is that the feelings is not mutual, right? Don't worry. I will rectify that quite soon." With that the Dragon queen headed toward the door but stopped right before exiting.

"I now know about your true identity, where you live, what you do and also your true aim." The smirk that Tiamat had sent shivers down his spine, it was bad, very very bad, "So look forward to our _constant_ _accidental_ meetings."

With that she left.

Naruto was looking at where the dragon queen was, his eyes wide and his jaw hung lose. He slowly looked back at the Maou. Gone with her angry and hurt expression, it was now filled with determination and mature expression, also the coy smile wasn't helping.

"I have to agree with that overgrown lizard. Although there are so many things that I want to say, I will say it another time, when it is just the two of us." Serafall glared at Gabriel who returned the glare, but for some reason the angry look on the seraph made her to look cuter rather than intimidating.

"Oh come on." Naruto whined.

"Guess you are that special." Serafall shrugged, "And I thought most men would love to have a harem."

"I guess I am not like most men." Naruto growled.

"Suppose you are not, guess that's why you are so special." A magic circle appeared beneath the Maou, "I have to take my leave now," Seeing the tensed look on Naruto, she smiled, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

With that she was gone.

There was a silence for some time before Kuroka decided to break the ice.

"Guess that went well."

Both Naruto and Gabriel looked at Kuroka with disbelief eyes. Gabriel broke from her stupor first as she asked Naruto, "So what now?"

"I _will_ take care of those two." Naruto groaned, and then his eyes softened as he looked at Gabriel. He didn't continue immediately as he pondered about his decision. But then he finally relented, "Kuroka take Gabriel to our room and then tell her _everything._ "

Kuroka nodded her head but Naruto's next statement made her to gape at him.

"Take Wendy, Shirone and Asia as well. They deserved to know too."

"Are you serious?" Kuroka asked in surprise.

"They will learn about all these sooner and later, and I think if everyone learns about this together, it will be better." Seeing the curious and understanding look on Gabriel's face, Naruto sighed, "As much as I want to tell this myself, I have to be somewhere else."

"I understand." Gabriel answered with a soft smile.

Naruto walked to her and then placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "I meant every word that I said about you."

"I know." Gabriel gave a beaming smile.

"Words can't describe how I feel about you."

This time Gabriel couldn't help feel her cheeks to get warmer.

"Break it off you two," Kuroka said with a teasing grin, she got up and then shoved Naruto away from the blushing Seraph, "Go and calm her down before she decides to bring down the planet."

Naruto smirked, he turned around and gave a quick kiss to Kuroka before teleporting away.

"We sure have a wonderful boyfriend."

"That we do." Kuroka grinned, "Now let's go and wake the girls up, we got a long night ahead of us if I am to tell everything."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Khaos Brigade Headquarter**

Ophis was sitting alone in the huge chamber.

She was irritated. If it was few years ago she wouldn't have understood why she was having this feeling, but now she knew.

When she took Naruto and Wendy under her wings, never once she thought that she would be so attached to them, as if they are her own flesh and blood. She only wanted Naruto because of the Longinus he possessed. But it didn't take long before both Naruto and Wendy started to grow on her.

And how could they not?

Whenever Naruto accomplished something, be it if he grew stronger or he learned something new, he would always brag about those to his friends, pointing out that the only reason he was able to do so was because of his mother. At first, Ophis didn't feel anything about it but slowly she could feel her chest to swell unwillingly whenever Naruto would do something incredible, like the things he did for her organization.

As for Wendy, the little girl tried to do anything to make her smile. But there was so much she could. At least that's what she thought. When she grew up a bit, Wendy started to learn how to cook when she somehow learned that Ophis liked to eat various kinds of foods. From French cuisine to Japanese sweets, she learned about lots of dishes and she was amazing at making them.

Seeing Wendy's smile as she fills the table with her homemade food, and Naruto to be there to strike a conversation about something really interesting, it would make her to feel warm and appreciated.

The house she built for the two little kids became a home for her.

"You are earlier than I thought." Ophis sighed.

Naruto came through the door and went in front of her. Ophis raised her eyebrow delicately when she saw the expression Naruto was wearing. Without saying anything, he gave her a file.

"What is this?" Ophis asked, but didn't open the file.

"It is something what me and my friends came up with. We call it 'Black Hole'." The serious expression turned to a smug one as Naruto relaxed his posture, "It is supposed to fix your problem."

Ophis's eyes widened as she opened the file and quickly started to read it.

"It is in theory stage by the way, give us some time and we can put it to practical use. Although I am sure we will be needing much more time to actually put it into action." Naruto shrugged.

Ophis's eyes softened as she finished reading the file. She had to admit, the idea was ingenious. Shaking her head, she looked at Naruto, "You were working on this for the past two years?"

"Well, looking after the members of 'Khaos Brigade' was taking a lot out of me. With that out of the way, I finally was able to concentrate on this. Mind you, all of my _unprepared_ friends helped me on this." Naruto smirked when he saw Ophis got the jab.

"Look, Naruto ….." Ophis couldn't finish as Naruto stepped forward and hugged her.

"No matter what happens, remember this, you are the most important person in my life. After all, you are my mother." Naruto whispered softly.

"I am not your real mother." Ophis spoke just as gently.

"I will always love my real mother, no matter who or where she is, for bringing me to this world. But you are the one who gave me and Wendy a family, a home and a future. You protected us from this power-hungry world when we were helpless. Also admit it or not, you always spoiled us when we were kids."

Ophis pulled her head back a bit, "I got no idea what you are talking about."

Naruto sighed when he saw that she actually was clueless about the matter, "What about the time when you made a wonderland just for Wendy? Or about that time when you gave me copies of so many legendary weapons? Or about that time when you took us to different _planets_ for our school vacation?"

Ophis didn't say anything but to stare back at him blankly.

With a laugh, Naruto hugged her tighter, "We love you and you know it."

"I know." Ophis whispered back.

They stood like this for some time before Ophis decided to speak her mind.

"But I still don't like you chasing after so many girls' tails."

All Naruto could do was to groan.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **One Week Later**

Naruto refrained from rubbing his forehead for the umpteenth time.

" _I just want to relax once in a while, is it so much to ask?"_

Sitting right in front of him was, Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou, two talented exorcists and their instructor Griselda Quarta, one of the strongest exorcist. And that's not all, Rias and Sona was there also along with their respective queen. They were inside the meeting room in Kuoh academy, which was specifically made for gatherings like this.

You can almost _see_ the tension in the room.

And the reason for this drama to happen?

Apparently, three of the Excalibur fragments were stolen at the same time and the exorcists tracked them to here. Naruto was informed about this by Gabriel beforehand, who also told him about the arrival of the exorcists and pleaded him to be _nice_ to them, as she knew his history with some particular exorcists.

Naruto scoffed mentally.

No matter how much he disliked exorcists, there was no way he could he say no to that innocent tear-eyed begging face? That should be crime, you know. Such innocence along with _that_ kind of figure just doesn't go together.

"So, I believe that won't be a problem?"

Naruto blinked toward Griselda, seeing the angry look on the young exorcists face and the slightly amused on the devils, it seemed that they knew very well that he zoned out from the conversation. Naruto thought that maybe he should at least _pretend_ that he is listening?

Nah, not happening.

"Don't you think you are asking for too much?" Naruto gave a thin smile, "I mean you are asking me to make sure I keep the devils in checked, while you go roam around _my_ city as you please?"

"Uzumaki-san, like I said before, the Excalibur fragments are like treasures to the exorcists. And the fact that three of them were stolen in such a manner is like a blow to us. It won't be long but please consider this." Griselda answered back softly.

"Look, you have the permission to search the city but in no way I am limiting these girls movement because of your people's blunder." Naruto sighed, he could feel Sona and Rias's grin widening.

"So, you are going to side with the devil." The blue haired exorcist scoffed.

Naruto just looked blankly at Xenovia, "Brat, you do know that I can kick all of you out and you can do jackshit about it?"

"That would be an act of war!" Xenovia almost shouted and stood up but seeing the look on her instructor's face she sat down again.

"No," Naruto answered simply, "Because you don't own the world. You can't just waltz in anywhere and start demanding because of your stupidity."

"These kids," Naruto pointed at the devils, "are my special guests. And there are quite a few like them here, whose life is in jeopardy right now because of this horseshit. And who is to blame for this?"

Naruto just kept looking at the exorcists who had the decency to look abashed.

"Look, like I said, you can search for your _treasures_ but I will sent my own people to help and," Naruto looked at Rias and Sona, "If your problems crossed _their_ paths, they are also allowed to take actions."

Rias and Sona smiled, even Griselda nodded her head in understanding.

"That is quite resourceful decision, I guess. Very well, we will follow your rule." Griselda stood up and so did everyone. She came forward and extended her arm which Naruto shook on it.

"Let's hope we can solve this problem without any complications."

" _Did she have to say the taboo words?"_

.

Ten Minutes later

.

"Naruto, for the last time, you can't just go around, find and beat the bad guys, retrieve the Excalibur fragments and bring those to me." Gabriel chided softly.

"Aww, why not? As your boyfriend, I am allowed to be a bit showoff, right?" Naruto remarked cheekily.

Naruto was still inside the meeting room. He and Gabriel was talking through the communicator he specially made for her.

Naruto was relieved to see that Gabriel, along with his surrogate sisters, took everything well after learning about 'Khaos Brigade' and his association to the organization, which was something he didn't want them to know. But last week, Kuroka told them everything, nothing was left unsaid. They had the right to know. He thought that they may get angry and sad but was surprised to find out that they took it well, of course they were sacred about his safety seeing that he had to mix with such dangerous people, but he assured them that he had everything under control.

Gabriel talked with him alone after that, and it seemed that they officially became a couple. Although they still have to hide their relationship from others, except from Naruto's family. Also they have to be careful how they act around each other as well because there was a high chance that if they do something really improper, Gabriel might fall from grace.

So till Naruto figured out how to pass that hurdle, they would act like before, which was hard for Naruto for obvious reasons.

"And how do you expect me to explain that?" Gabriel asked amusingly.

"That your awesome, handsome and all powerful boyfriend did it?"

There was a silence.

"Fine, fine, I will let the stupid exorcists handle this." Naruto whined like a child, "But come on, do they have to act all high and mighty just because they can wield fragments of a broken sword?"

Gabriel's giggled was the only thing Naruto got as his answer.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Somewhere else**

"I am amazed that you were able to get this under her nose, Euclid." Rizevim said in an amusing tone.

Euclid smiled lightly, "Fortunately for us, because of _him_ not being here, all of us can move around more freely than we used to. And it seems that Ophis still didn't catch up with what is happening in her own organization. Still it wasn't so easy to copy this without her noticing."

Rizevim's grin increased when he opened the file, "'Black Hole', sounds interesting."

The old Lucifer didn't say anything but his grin was now downright lunatic. Euclid didn't know what was there but whatever it was, it must be _something_ because he never heard his master to laugh like that.

"Euclid, tell everyone to get ready." With that Rizevim stood up.

"Lord Lucifer, don't tell me you plan to go with Katarea?"

Rizevim stood up and closed the file he was reading, "Don't worry, Euclid. With this and Hero faction's secret weapon, we can finally start our next stage of plan."

Realization hit Euclid as he blinked rapidly, "Cao Cao was able to get _that?_ "

"Yes, and now we have all the pieces we need." Rizevim looked up and chuckled softly to himself,

"Let us began the preparation for the fall of mighty Ophis."

.

.

.

 **Done**

 **Sorry if the chapter seemed rushed because I really want to start on what is coming next. Because from next chapter 'shit is about to hit the fan'.**

 **No I am serious guys, I don't want to spoil too much but things are going to get ugly and you guys will finally see an enraged Naruto, meaning Naruto will finally shed his masks and go all out. And I will be needing few chapters to properly write the next arc. And I named it,**

' **Fall of Khaos Brigade'**

 **Enough with the suspense, as for the Harem,**

 **The main girls were Kuroka and Gabriel but later I added Tiamat and Serafall, but like I said I will create a strong bond between them, so hence the small drama. For now, Kuroka and Gabriel are officially Naruto's girlfriend but Tiamat and Serafall will do their best to make Naruto fall for them. And slowly he will. But it wouldn't be quick and rushed, so bear with me. But if you guys have any particular idea, I will be glad to hear them.**

 **Also I hope I was able to pull of Naruto and Ophis's moment.**

 **So that's it for now, till next time.**


	8. Fall of Khaos Brigade I

**I so wanted to write this particular arc for a long time. This is the final arc of Part one of this story, don't worry the story itself is far from over.**

 **For part two of 'Apprentice of Ophis' I may try something new, want to explore more onto the untouched parts of the 'Highschool DXD'.**

 **Also, if you guys have any suggestions that you want to see, feel free to say it. I can't guarantee but I will see what I can do in part two.**

 **So here we go,**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear on this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

.

Fall of Khaos Brigade

I

War

"Wow," Ichigo mused, "It sounds like you had a very tough week, fishcake."

"Tough week?" Naruto gave a blank stare, "Just keep listening, you will see the shits that I went through." Then he smirked, "And the shits that we _all_ have to go through, strawberry."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to give a blank stare, shaking his head he motioned Naruto to continue.

It didn't take long for Naruto to finish telling his part.

Ichigo just kept blinking when he heard the full story. He took a deep breath and started rubbing his temple.

"So let me get this straight," Ichigo groaned, "Kokabiel, one of the leaders of freaking Grigori was behind all this Excalibur bullshit. And as aftermath of this fiasco, the three factions called for a meeting, in which we are cordially invited."

"Yup."

"Life never has been easy since I teamed up with you." Ichigo sighed.

"Fuck you." Naruto flipped the bird, "I am the one facing all this horseshit directly, and yet you and Kurama keep bitching while staying on the backline."

"Doesn't make our life any easier anyway, now does it?" Ichigo leaned back on his chair.

There was a small pause between them before Ichigo spoke up,

"So, how did you beat Kokabiel?"

"I didn't."

Another pause,

"Wait, what?"

"I didn't beat the bastard, turns out Azazel had a hunch about this. And when he told Vali about this, let's just say it didn't end well for the egoist crow."

Ichigo leaned forward, a curious smile on his face,

"Really now? So what actually happened? You just can't skip these kinds of exciting details."

"You're right." Naruto chuckled, "Well turns out, Kokabiel wanted to draw out the two princesses along with other _special_ occupants. Because he thought that if he could kill all of them while the exorcists were there,"

"A war would break out." Ichigo grimaced.

"Yes, but because my sister was in his hit-list, Vali didn't wait for Azazel's order. He straight out marched into Kokabiel's base, beat him to near death and captured the others involved, well he did kill one exorcist." Naruto smirked, "But the only reason he didn't kill the bastard was because of Azazel, there are some lines that he can't cross yet."

"Does he know?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, Azazel knows that Vali likes someone but he doesn't know who yet or how strong his feelings are. Although I fear that it wouldn't take long for him to figure out."

"You like the boy." It wasn't a question, rather a statement, which made Naruto to drop his smirk.

"I don't want to talk about it." He grumpily replied back.

Ichigo just chuckled but seeing the look on Naruto's face, he knew he had to drop the subject.

Everyone close to Naruto knew that he actually liked Vali and was glad that it was someone like him who was dating Wendy. Although he would never say it out loud.

"So, why do we have to attend the three factions meeting. If I am not mistaken this is the first time it is happening since the last war." Ichigo turned the topic around.

"Because the city belongs to us and honestly the most who would die in the crossfire would be us, humans." Naruto explained.

"That's what they think?"

Naruto grinned,

"That's what they think."

"Also I think they will use this chance to include us in their peace treaty." Naruto pointed out.

"Us as in the Youkai faction?"

"And a small community of human." Naruto added.

Another round of silence went around.

"There is something else, isn't there?"

Naruto sighed, he knew he couldn't hide it from Ichigo or Kurama.

"I have a bad feeling about this Ichigo. Too many important figures will be gathering at one place."

"You think the Old Satan faction will strike?" Ichigo asked in a serious manner.

"They have been quiet for too long, I know they are planning something, something big." Naruto's shoulder slumped, "And as I can't monitor they movements anymore,"

Naruto didn't finish but let out a deep breath.

"Whatever happens, we will be ready Naruto." Ichigo assured his childhood friend, "Just inform everyone from _our group_ , I think we will be needing all of their strength."

Naruto looked at Ichigo surprised.

"You think it is time?"

"Well if Old Satan Faction comes out with something that we don't know about, I think we can only counterattack them with something _they_ don't know about."

Naruto smiled.

A relaxed smile,

"I think you are right."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Uzumaki Residence**

"Yo mum."

"What do you want Naruto?"

He smiled sheepishly. Just like how Ophis would address Naruto as a son when she wanted something, Naruto would do the same.

"Well, umm,"

"Naruto."

"Alright, alright." Naruto grinned awkwardly, "Next week we have the 'Parents' Day' in our school."

Ophis gave Naruto a blank stare, which made him to squirm a bit. Usually he wouldn't ask her to come in this kinds of occasions, unless it was a special day. But the thing is Ophis never missed any of them if Naruto or Wendy asked her to come.

Because she didn't mind. Yes, she didn't like to go to crowded places but seeing the brightened and happy look on Wendy's face, and seeing her jumping with joy and coming to hug her just because she was there; it was worth all the nuisances.

Before she didn't know what was the feeling but now she knew, and she also knew that she was accepting it as well.

The emotions of being a mother,

Naruto and Wendy may not be her real children but to her, they were her own. To her, they _were_ her children, all but flesh and blood.

Shaking her head, Ophis extended her hand.

Naruto grinned and handed her a bag.

"These cloths will suit you nicely, mom. And don't worry, I will make sure that you don't have to stay for the boring parts."

"Just go and finish that project."

Naruto laughed out loud and then hugged Ophis.

Closing her eyes, she returned the hug.

Yes, she liked being with her children.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Few Days Later**

"This is a pain in the ass."

"Kurama, will you stop bitching, please?"

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for all three of us to be here when we are in a shitty mood."

Naruto and Kurama gave Ichigo a blank stare.

Kurama shook his head and sighed, "Look, I know this all important and crap but why do _I_ need to be here? And why was this so sudden?"

"Well I think you know your answer for the first part but for the second," Ichigo just looked at Naruto who groaned.

"Next week is 'Parents' Day', and I don't want all these supernatural beings to be around here at that time." Seeing the look on his friends, he pressed on, "Yes, it was for Ophis; yes, I know it was selfish of me. But deal with it."

If they weren't inside the school, Naruto knew he would have been jumped by both of his friends.

And then they saw the group.

Well, the way they stood out from the rest, it was hard _not to_ notice them.

But seeing the leaders of all three factions in one place made Naruto uneasy, he knew that all of them contributed as much as they could for the security but he had seen tougher security being breached.

Shaking his head, Naruto slowed down his step so Ichigo and Kurama would be in front. He was wearing his 'Phantom Knight' getup, so he had to act his part. Even though most of them didn't know of his identity, he was sure they at least knew how close he was to Youkai faction.

"So, now all the sweet talks and humorless jokes starts?" Ichigo asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Politics Ichigo, not everywhere you can just go in sword swinging, no matter how all of us wishes." Kurama straightened himself.

"So for now, just smile and nod."

.

With Vali

.

Vali had a really bad week.

First he learned from Azazel that Kokabiel wanted to destroy Kuoh town, the town where his lover was. He didn't wait to listen to his batshit crazy plans. He immediately went to Kuoh town and charged at the bastard's base. One look was enough to tell him what Kokabiel was planning.

He didn't give him a chance to utter a word.

He would have killed him for even thinking of harming her. But he relented.

Even he knew when not to cross Azazel, so he left his battered body for his foster father to pick up and then went to the school, where Kokabiel's lackeys where.

What he saw there pissed him even more.

He didn't care about the mad bishop, no, the person who pissed him was Freed. The way he taunted Wendy, he made crude remarks to all the girls but that didn't matter to him, and looked at her. And when he saw that she was injured,

Oh how that angered him.

He destroyed the sword that those two insane exorcists were so boasting about with a simple chop. Grabbing Freed, he took flight, because he didn't want Wendy to see what he was about to do.

The ranting of that scum made his ear bleed. But Vali was more of a man of action.

When they were out of sight, he started.

He shrunk Freed's heart, in a way so that it would only hurt but not kill him outright; then he went for the bones. All the while making sure that his real body was unharmed. The terrified look on his face made his day. All his rantings stopped. He started trashing, hitting, he tried anything to get way from the excruciating pain.

But when Freed knew that he wasn't going to live,

He started laughing.

And with that all the fun was gone, and so the rage came back again.

He didn't waste any more time on him, so with a simple attack, he blasted him to pieces.

And when he came back down, he noticed one thing that he ignored before.

The boosted gear wielder.

But seeing him so weak and vulnerable, who was to be his rival, almost made him to snap.

After checking if Wendy was alright nor not, he left. Because he knew if he were to stay there for one second, to listen to the Gremory princess's nagging or to see the pathetic form of his rival, he would go ballistic.

But there is a silver lining in everything, and for him it was Wendy. She somehow knew that he was in a bad mood but instead of prying she tried to cheer him up, that's what he loved about her. She knew when to give him space and when to do special things for him.

They had a lovely and steamy time together. Usually Wendy would gesture him to stop during their intense make-out session but that time she didn't. It took all the self-control Vali ever had not to go all the way. But he was so close to mark her as his mate. It was one of the hardest internal conflict he ever had. But also thinking about Naruto finding out and what he would do helped Vali to control himself.

So, yes, Vali had a bad week, but it was worth it.

So _damn_ worth it.

And now here he was, waiting for the meeting to start. Because of it, the school was a half-day. Naruto informed him beforehand to be on his guard, he did give him a small explanation as to why. And also asked him to drop Wendy off to their house. The last part surprised him but who was he to complain.

"What are you doing here?"

He turned around to see the Gremory princess and her peerage members. His good mood vanished when he saw Issei as well.

"I am with the Fallen Angel Faction." He kept his answer short and brief.

"Are you here to fight me?" Issei asked, although he tried to look confident, Vali knew he was scared.

The white dragon emperor scoffed, "Maybe after hundred years later, considering the fact that if you can survive for so long."

"Hey! Take that back!"

" _I wonder if he would be motivated if I say that I would cut his dick off."_ Vali thought carelessly, ignoring the devils.

"Vali!"

Now that was the person he wanted to see.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Issei giving Wendy a perverted look. Vali was glad that he did all those self-control training with Naruto, otherwise, Rias would have to look for new pawn. But then a thought hit him.

He walked toward Wendy and before she could say anything he put his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. He could hear the gasps, whispers and whining but he didn't care about those.

Wendy pulled off from the kiss because of the need of air. Vali grinned at her and then gave a light kiss on her neck.

She always smelled of flowers, he was never able to pinpoint what kind of flowers. It was as if he was in the middle of a flower garden. But he liked that soothing fragrance.

Detaching himself from his furiously blushing girlfriend, he turned around and smirked at the slack-jawed devils.

"Excuse me, but I will have to drop _my girlfriend_ off."

He didn't let Wendy to explain anything to them. He had a boring meeting ahead of him, and if he was to attend it, he would like to have some drama to pass the time.

He titled his head slightly to see Issei wailing out loud.

Somehow, that felt satisfying.

.

Sometime Later

.

The conference was held in the special meeting room. Each of the faction was allowed to check the room and the surrounding but they didn't, something that sit well with Naruto.

He knew that they rejected it as a sign of respect but the timing was just not right to him.

Naruto looked around and saw everyone taking their respective position.

Azazel and Vali was representing Fallen Angels. He met Azazel before, he was somewhat okay on his book. The only problem he had with him was, he was laidback. But still he was able to held the fallen angels together, maybe not as strongly as Naruto thought before.

Also they brought the least amount of soldiers among the three factions.

Then there was Michael, accompanied by Gabriel. The seraph was looking at everywhere but him and he couldn't blame her. Gabriel was easy to read for people who knew her, so she was deliberately avoiding him for the time being. He understood her point, but still it didn't stop him from pouting.

Shaking his head, he took a good look at the leader of Angels and Heavens. His aura was pure, and it was making everyone at ease. But he wasn't fooled. The exhaustion behind his eyes, the slight slump in his shoulder and that fake smile was all Naruto needed to see. Gabriel was right, from outside it might seem that the heaven was the most prosperous amongst the three factions, but it was taking its toll on the leaders.

Naruto wished he could do something about it directly.

And then the devils.

Sirzechs and Serafall. Unlike Gabriel, Serafall was looking at him subtly quite often. He was pretty sure most noticed it but didn't know the real meaning behind those subtle glance. Except for the red headed bastard. Even now, he had the smug smile on his face. This was the first time, he met the strongest satan face to face and he knew that Sirzechs was undoubtedly the strongest leader amongst the three factions.

But that was it.

He was strong but he didn't hold as much political power in the underworld as the devil council.

He wasn't purely a figurehead, the four Maou had a lot of sway on the general populace but not on the Clan heads. And this was where the clash would occur sometimes. But the current Maou wanted to keep their fragile peace and for that sometimes they would be lenient toward their people.

This fragile peace was what helped them to have a good but not complete control over the populace.

But their fear of war was also acted as an ammunition for the devil council.

Then his eyes traveled to Rias and her peerage members, and he mentally sighed.

He got no idea why those kids were invited to a meeting like this.

"It has been 400 years since all the leaders of the faction sat in one room peacefully." Azazel started with a smile.

"Last time was to put an end to the war." Michael agreed.

"Hopefully this time we can come to a better agreement about peace." Sirzechs added his opinion, "Maybe it will be stronger than what it was before."

"Right you are, Sirzechs," Azazel then looked at Kurama and Ichigo, "So why not we start with fresh opinions."

Ichigo looked at Kurama who just sighed, "The Youkai faction had no quarrel joining in this peace treaty." Everyone nodded but then he dropped the bomb, "But we do have some problems with the devil faction."

The smile on Sirzechs's face waned, "Now, now, let's not hold onto old grudges please. I am sure…."

Kurama held his arm up and continued, "It is not about old grudges. It is about your responsibility. I do not know how you govern hell but it is not working for us."

"What is the problem now?" Sirzechs sighed, he didn't like that his faction was being singled out.

"Evil pieces."

And that grabbed everyone's attention.

"The concept behind it was noble I agree, but the way the devils are using it now a days are anything but that." Kurama massaged his temple, "Do you know that after that incident, a lot of Youkai clans that are living outside of Kyoto asked for protection from the devils? And a lot are moving into Kyoto for safety."

Now that was something Sirzechs didn't know about.

"And not just Youkai, my friend." Ichigo started, "Even a lot human is being targeted because either they possess sacred gear, special power or somehow fancied the devils."

"Come on, none of us are perfect." Azazel butted in to diffuse the tension, "Look at why we are here. If Kokabiel would have succeed, we would have been discussing about war not peace."

"Yet, Kokabiel couldn't show his face." Ichigo grinned, making Azazel to blink at him.

"What he means is that before Kokabiel could even come to the spotlight, he was taken care of by your man." Kurama looked to Vali who just smirked, "The end result, zero casualty."

Now Azazel quieted down. He could say that it was Vali who did it on his own but then it would look really bad on the fallen angels.

"So, are you saying that you are not going join in this treaty if the devil faction is here." Surprisingly it was Michael who said it.

"No, we are fine with this actually," Kurama replied back, "We also know that the Maou are doing their best. But what we want is that if incidents like this occurs, we want them to hand over the culprit to us."

It was a simple suggestion but both of the Maou knew that it was something that they wouldn't be able to do easily. Because the devils that usually come to the human world to get peerage members were either Clan heads or clan heirs or heiresses. Devils that they just couldn't hand over.

"Something that we should discuss at length, because I am sure that even my people does something similar." Everyone could see that Azazel was trying to diffuse the situation.

Kurama nodded, he knew that the devils wouldn't just upright accept it. No, the reason he brought out the topic was because he wanted others to hear about it. So, if anything big were to happen next time, it would be easy to retaliate.

Seeing Kurama along with Ichigo agreeing with him, Azazel smiled, "Now, why don't we ask the current dragon emperors, what do they think about the peace treaty?"

Vali scoffed, being compared to Issei was humiliating but he tried not to show it, "I am content with the way it is."

He had an amazing gorgeous girlfriend, he would get to fight lot of strong people and get to see the world all around.

Yup, he was content.

But before Issei could comment,

Time froze.

And Naruto jerked badly.

He looked at one particular direction,

And then he vanished.

Everyone immediately got up and started to get ready but something caught Ichigo's eyes.

"Stop!"

He shouted but it was too late.

Everyone flared their power.

And the world went dark.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Earlier**

Ophis was at her usual place, staring at the endless sky.

She used to get a little angry every time when she would look up at the sky. Because what she was actually looking at was what was beyond the endless sky and the vast space.

The Dimensional Gap.

Now, she doesn't feel anything. Because what she is fighting for all along was to get back to her home, to a place where she belongs.

But, she has it, down here. A warm home, where she belongs, and where they are waiting for her.

Shaking her head, she got up. She has to go to her home to tell Wendy that she would be visiting the Parents Day.

But on her way to home, Ophis received a message from Khaos brigade headquarters that the hero faction got some new recruits with Longinus.

The moment she appeared, she knew something was wrong.

But it happened too fast.

The place where she appeared was filled with dragon-countering artifacts. Those artifacts couldn't do much except for her to be disoriented for a second. And it was all the time her attackers needed.

They summoned Samael, right in front of her, and released few of his seals.

His spear-like tail, which was deadly to any kind of dragons, slashed at her.

She dodged it the first time but the second time it was hard because of the 'Dimension lost'. She immediately understood that wherever the place was, it was making it hard for her to use her power.

The second slash, hit her and with it she could feel something was draining her powers.

For the first time, after a long time, she felt pain.

She wanted to flare her power and obliterate everything, but then she noticed what she was holding.

The cloths that Naruto gave.

Naruto must have looked hard to find these cloths for her.

When she saw the tail coming at her, she shielded the cloths with her body.

She got no idea why her body reacted like that, there were better ways.

The third strike was deadly.

All of this happened within few seconds. Naruto did warn her, that lot of battles would end in seconds rather than hours no matter how strong the opponents would be. It wasn't always about power or experience. She would just scoff at him.

Guess he was right.

She could hear distant cheers, and her foes advancing.

She was falling.

" _Ahh, Wendy will be sad if I don't come."_

But she didn't hit the ground.

She didn't even have to open her eyes to see the reason.

" _Guess he will take care of this, I will just rest for a while."_

.

With Naruto

.

The power Naruto received from Ophis was very special. But the best part was, unlike the ones she would give to others which would just boost up their powers, his was flexible. So he trained with that power.

And was able to unlock few unique abilities.

First was he could forcefully take back the power Ophis had given to others.

Second was, he could sense Ophis's power, if something would go wrong, he would immediately notice. No matter where she was.

So, when he sensed the disturbance is Ophis's power, he immediately teleported to where she was.

It just took him few extra seconds because of the dimensional barrier.

But those extra seconds were more than enough.

He never saw Ophis so battered,

So defeated,

So bloody,

He held her close. He could feel Cao Cao shouting commands to others to flank him. He didn't look at them. He looked at Samael.

He never felt so much hatred.

It was raw and pure, it was strong enough to obliterate everything and anything.

But was it right to have these feelings toward Samael?

He who was bound and sealed and was forced to do other's bidding?

No.

Then he looked at everyone around him.

Time seemed to stop for them as then finally saw what appeared on his other hand.

He did not need to recite the words,

His emotions were more than enough.

" **Heaven's Law"**

It was as if the words didn't come from his mouth, rather it was an echo, from all around.

One moment the place was dark and gloomy and the next it was pure white.

No one could see one millimeter in front of them.

And just like that it was finished.

All the devils, magicians that Cao Cao gathered was gone.

"What was that?!"

He shouted as he pointed his spear at Naruto.

"Why do you have True Longinus?!"

Naruto stood up.

It seemed that those who wielded Longinus were immune against the spell.

But it mattered not.

"Answer me!"

Cao Cao jumped at Naruto but before he could even reach the half way, he was thrown away forcefully.

He turned to Naruto with a crazed look.

"Wait for me."

That's all Naruto said.

But everyone there knew, it meant more.

And with that he was gone.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Back at Kuoh Town**

When the time stopped, it didn't affect the people inside the meeting room.

The reason was just outside.

Ichigo noticed it but was too late to stop them.

So when all the people inside flared up their powers.

It got activated.

"What just happened?" Azazel said as he looked outside the window.

The place around them had nothing, it was as if the school was floating in black space.

"How the fuck does those cunts got hold of this?" Ichigo shouted, and that attracted everyone's attention.

But before they could ask, a hologram appeared.

"Rizevim." Sirzechs scowled.

"Good to see everyone here." Then the hologram looked at Kurama and Ichigo, "But first I must thank both of you for providing me with such a wonderful creation."

Kurama, in a second, understood where Rizevim was going. He wanted to create disruption amongst them, mainly he wanted everyone to turn against him and Ichigo as only they knew what was happening. And he didn't have to look around to see that it was working.

But two can play at that.

"Rizevim," Kurama narrowed his eyes, "I thought 'Phantom Knight' dispatched you and your group."

Now that came out as a surprise to everyone. Ichigo knew what Kurama was doing, he was creating bullshits right out of his ass. But he also knew that they needed that right now. So he held his tongue and just kept scowling. If he showed any kinds of surprised gesture, it would ruin Kurama's story.

Kurama didn't win Yasaka's heart just with his devilish looks or monstrous powers. He was cunning, more so than any other kitsune, and by standing beside the Youkai leader he saw how political world works.

It seemed Rizevim understood that as well.

And so, it became a wit battle between a bat and a fox.

"It seemed that you do not know what is truly happening." Rizevim smiled, "Well it is understandable seeing that your so called Phantom Knight had so many faces. But let me fill it in for you, he was kicked out of Khaos Brigade some time ago, and yet he would come back from time to time to serve his master like a lost puppy, with quite a lot of amazing items."

Before the words could sink in, Kurama burst out laughing.

"You mean two years ago, when he marched into your base and killed your men. He thought he dispatched your little band seeing that none of you showed your faces ever again after that." Kurama leaned in, "I wonder if you would be able to say those exact words if he were here."

"And I am sure the reason you used _that_ to trap us because your purpose is something else." Kurama continued but this time he was interrupted by Rizevim's laughter.

"How right you are. But I wonder, do you or any of you really know the depth of my purpose."

But he couldn't continue as his hologram started to flicker and within few seconds it was replaced by Phantom Knight's.

"What is going on here?" Sirzechs barked using the small break. Even Rias was taken aback by the tone of her brother.

Naruto looked at Sirzechs and then everyone else. And then to most people's surprise he took off his mask. Even though it was a hologram, everyone could clearly see his face.

"Rizevim is starting a war."

That sentence took the breath away from everyone.

"It is not a simple squabble or battle, but an all-out war." Naruto then bowed his head, "Please listen to me for few minutes, after this is over, I will come out clean."

"How can we trust you?" Azazel asked but his tone soft.

"Because the first casualty of this war was from my family."

Everyone stiffened but the most was Vali. It took one look from Naruto to calm him down.

"Can you tell us what is happening?" It was Michael's calm voice that made everyone to quiet down.

"Right now, because all of you are trapped here," Naruto looked at Sirzechs and stopped him, "Ichigo will tell you about it soon," He then continued, "Rizevim and his allies are attacking all the key points that will surely start the next war and at the same time will lower your forces."

"Kokabiel and his supporters along with other forces are attacking Kyoto, I do not know why." Azazel and Kurama paled hearing that, each for different reasons. But Naruto didn't let them interrupt.

"Their main force though is attacking Kuoh Town and it seemed their aim here is pure annihilation." Naruto paused so that his words could sink in, "But I have a feeling Rizevim will send some forces to heaven and hell as well but I do not know whether will it be an infiltration or a forced attack."

The silence in the room was heavy. The gravity of the situation was sinking in.

"Kurama," Kurama stood up, "I think the bracelet can let you bypass the barrier, I already sent few of my friends to aid Yasaka."

Kurama didn't need to be told twice, he touched one of the bracelet he was wearing and then in a flash of light he was gone.

"That bracelet is special made, it was made to counter 'Dimensional Lost'." Naruto explained, "Unfortunately it is keyed into the life signature, so even if someone swap it with any of you, you will not be able to use it."

"You got quite a lot of handy things around you." Azazel smirked.

"Vali, I want you to go and defend Kuoh Town," That made everyone to gawk at Naruto. Vali recovered fast and nodded. He knew why Naruto ordered him in front of everyone.

Because right now, the gloves are off, there would be no more secrets.

Vali touched one of his earrings and then just like Kurama, he was gone.

"Few of my friends will contact someone from heaven and hell and will tell them about the situation." Naruto didn't stop.

"I am sure your friends are someone close to us, like Vali." Michael said.

Naruto just nodded back.

"You are well connected, powerful, and hold knowledge that we do not know of." Sirzechs leaned in, "Just who are you?"

Naruto paused.

He wanted to come clean but not like this.

But it didn't matter anymore.

He should have done this long ago.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto bowed slightly,

"Wielder of True Longinus,"

He ignored the gasps as he continued,

"The first human ever to reach 'Top Ten', and"

He then turned around, his back facing everyone,

"Apprentice of Ophis."

.

.

.

 **Done**

 **I might later check the chapter for any grammar mistakes and all that.**

 **I am looking for a beta. Mintjewel was a great beta but because of his school and studies he became inactive. So if anyone is willing please do PM me, Thank you.**

 **Next part**

 **Fall of Khaos Brigade II – Counterattacks**

 **I will try to finish this arc as soon as I can, as long as real life doesn't become too much of a bother.**

 **Till next time then.**


	9. Fall of Khaos Brigade II

**Sorry for the delay, the chapter was half-done but then life happened. Hopefully next update will not take longer. Also a big 'THANK YOU' for all the wonderful comments, I really appreciated it.**

 **So without further ado,**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear on this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

.

Fall of Khaos Brigade

II

Counter-Attack

 **Kyoto**

Kokabiel was looking down at the barrier.

Below him was the Kyoto city, the city that housed major Youkai clans for centuries.

And his armies were attacking it. Well, to be precise, they were trying to destroy the barrier surrounding it and at the same time avoiding the oncoming attacks. But the Youkai can't get out of the barrier because they were outnumbered, and outmatched.

He looked around to see his armies, most were his followers but some he received from Rizevim.

After his crushing defeat at Vali's hand, Azazel put him into a special prison. He thought that it was his end and then he came, Rizevim Lucifer. He wouldn't have taken the offer given to him by _that man_ but considering his situation, he didn't have a choice. Also the deal he struck with the old devil actually would help him also, to reach his goal.

To start the next Great War.

He was told to attack the Youkai faction, he was going to object severely till he heard the reason. It seemed that Kyoto Youkai faction showed some interest in joining the peace treaty made by the Three Factions. So if they were destroyed, all the other factions would be wary of Biblical factions. And in the next Great war even they might join in.

It would truly become the Great faction war.

Kokabiel smirked when he saw cracks appearing on the barrier.

In the whole Kyoto Youkai faction, there were three individuals he was wary about. Yasaka 'The Youkai leader', Kurama 'The Crimson Monster' and Kuroka 'The Nekoshou of the Void'. Three of them together could actually drive back the attack but he was assured that amongst these three two of them would not be here.

"Too easy." He threw a strong holy spear at the weakened barrier.

With that the barrier went down.

And in instant, one fifth of his front lines were destroyed.

Everyone backed off and looked at Kokabiel who was also stunned at the sudden development. From the ashes of the deceased, Kurama emerged.

It was a frightening sight.

His hair was crimson red and so was his eye. But what actually worried him was the spiritual red cloak surrounding him.

"So that is his special power?" Kokabiel mused, then he looked to his followers, "Leave this fox to me and get to the city. Kill every …"

And he was sent flying by the said fox.

Kurama immediately went after him, killing those who tried to follow him. When he reached the fallen angel, he was already up and grinning at him.

"Ahh, finally a fight that I can enjoy." His took flight as his twelve black wings came into view.

Wait?

"I see you are surprised to see my power-up." Kokabiel mocked as he looked at the stunned Kurama. "Let me test my powers against you, after all there is a debate as to who is the strongest Youkai in your petty little faction. Is it the half-breed or his whore of a wife?"

Kokabiel wanted to anger Kurama because he thought that Rizevim meant Yasaka and Kuroka went to Kuoh town, leaving Kurama behind. And that meant that if Kurama were to focus solely on him, it would be easy for his army to ravage the city.

Also he wanted to test his new powers that he got from Rizevim. He just wished he had this before so he wouldn't be shamed by that devil spawn.

Now it was his turn to be surprised when he saw Kurama.

Because his skin started to crack.

"Let me tear **your balls off**."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Kuoh Town**

Itachi was stationed outside of the school with other angels and few exorcists.

Because of his Longinus, he wasn't affected when time stopped. He didn't need to be a genius to know that something big was about to happen, something big and bad. So he quickly took action.

It wasn't hard to locate the source of power since most of the other signatures came to a standstill. Knowing that everyone inside the main meeting hall weren't affected by the time, he used the power of lightning and rushed to the old house where he found the boy responsible was being held captive by few cloaked figures. He didn't have time to interrogate nor to chitchat, so he finished them off swiftly and knocked out the little devil, effectively stopping the time distortion.

But that was when he realized, he made a mistake.

He wasn't the only one outside who wasn't affected, but that person alone wasn't able to stop _that_ from happening.

Out of nowhere, another cloaked figure came and teleported a pillar of some sort right above the school. Waves of power came out from the meeting hall and from the looks of it, it seemed that the unknown pillar absorbed the power around it. And in a second it swallowed the building.

Itachi came out from the old school building fast, and threw hurls of thunder and fire blasts at the pillar but it seemed to absorbed them as well.

To his horror, the school building was gone. And all of it happened in less than a minute.

"What happened?"

And all hell broke loose.

In a second all three factions armed themselves and started pointing fingers. It started to get worse,

"Enough!"

The chilling voice halted everyone. Grayfia took few steps forward and seeing that Itachi and he also stepped forward.

"I suppose you two do not know what happened."

Her voice was strong but the threat wasn't lost to both of them.

Before Itachi could answer,

"No but one thing is for sure," He then pointed at the sky, "Whoever responsible is coming right now."

He noticed it one second before everyone else.

The sky started to slowly tore open. Grayfia narrowed her eyes when she felt those presences, how could she forget.

"Man, take position. The old has returned."

All the devils immediately followed their general but before they could charge.

"Balance Breaker: Fortress of the Ancient."

Out of nowhere five pillars emerged and slowly started to descend. The moment they landed on five corners of Kuoh town, everyone felt it. A huge power encircled the town, completely trapping them.

"Itachi-san, what is the meaning of this?"

"Grayfia-dono, please look around. We are in the middle of a populace area. If we start fighting without proper plan, there will be lots of casualty." Itachi replied back. This was one of the variation of Balance Breaker he had, one of the strongest barrier but because he had to maintain it constantly, he can't concentrate on anything else.

Grayfia knew that, but she also knew from experience that if those devils get the upper hand in the fight, it will be hard to win.

"I will be relying on you, Tobio-san."

Tobio gave a dry smile, "Dropping the hard part on me, eh?" He then pointed at the sky, "It seems that they aren't going to pull any punches."

Itachi grimaced when he saw what Tobio meant. Three of the four old satan came, with fully prepared armies. Tobio was right, they weren't going to pull any punches, they will come with everything.

It seemed both Tobio and Itachi came to grasp the situation at the same time.

"Lady Grayfia, the barrier will not hold long if they go all out. I will open a way, take your men and intercept them." Lots of devils thought that they were going to be used as scapegoat but Itachi's next words made them gawk, "Also take command of the angels and exorcists."

"I will come as well," Tobio came forward.

It took a minute for Grayfia to understand what Itachi and Tobio were doing, they were indirectly making her to take command of all the able beings available. She wanted to ask why but when she looked them, everything was answered. She was older and more experienced than them, they knew that. And they were betting on that.

"I am sorry but I have to maintain the barrier, so I cannot tag along." Itachi's voice was remorseful.

"It is fine," Grayfia looked to the sky and saw that their enemies have finally arrived.

It was too late,

Katerea Leviathan, Shalba Beelzebub, and Creuserey Asmodeus, along with thousands of devils and magicians were standing in front of them. Only the barrier was separating the two armies. Grayfia could lead all of them and start the fight but she knew that even if they win, it would come with heavy casualties, considering the fact that _if_ they can win.

Because the main obstacle is the three satans, even if she and Tobio go against them there is a high chance one would slip past and would attack the armies, reducing their numbers. And even if they have strong individuals but they are outnumbered.

Both Itachi and Tobio felt her dilemma, but unfortunately Itachi was stuck in maintaining the barrier. He knew that if he release the barrier and join the fight, the chances of them winning will increase by a huge margin but the fight between these two armies will decimate Kuoh town for sure.

While the allied armies were not sure what to do, their saviour came in a most unexpected manner.

Out of nowhere the clouds dispersed and the from the starless sky, black lightning fell upon the old satan side. And in just a blink of an eye, many of their enemies had fallen. And then, everyone saw the cause.

Now it wasn't only the barrier that was separating the two armies, but also him.

White Dragon Emperor.

"Charge!" Although Grayfia wanted to ask so many questions, it wasn't the time. She immediately took the chance to attack, they dealt the first strike and the opponent was distorted, now with Vali on their side, the power is balanced.

No, it tipped more to their side.

But even so, she couldn't shake of the bad feeling in her heart.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Unknown Place**

Almost everyone was still gaping at the spot where Naruto was just moments ago. After his declaration, his holographic image disappeared, even so, most of them were still having some hard time to digest the information.

"You mean to tell me," Azazel blinked and looked around, "That the wielder of 'True Longinus' is being personally trained by Ophis, the dragon god?"

"We have bigger things to worry about." Ichigo replied as he took out a small dagger. Sirzechs looked at Ichigo with a calculative gaze where the rest became wary of him. Azazel though, had a curious look.

"Unless you can take us out of here directly, I think we can learn a bit about the _real_ Naruto." Sirzechs pointed out. Even though the red headed Maou was usually cheerful, he never liked facts which were fully unknown to him, a trait he got because of the civil war.

Ichigo just threw the dagger which immediately released fire. Everyone got defensive but no one took any action. In a second, the flame started to move around in a controlled fashion, and soon it took the form of a lion. The flaming lion looked at Ichigo and everyone could tell something passed between them. With a bow, the lion ran outside, smashing the door open on the way.

"I sent my familiar to gather some data." With a sigh, he sat down, "What do you wanna know?" Seeing almost everyone getting ready to ask questions he warned them, "Bear in mind that I don't know everything, if you want every detail, take it to Naruto later."

"How much you can say?" Azazel asked, there was no enmity in his voice, just curiosity.

"How much you know?" Was Ichigo's simple answer.

"Nothing much, just the fact that Khaos Brigade was founded hundreds of years ago. And it houses quite a lot of dangerous beings." Sirzechs asked.

Ichigo knew that when he would get out of there, the first thing he would do was the bash some common sense to Naruto, and then bash him again for putting him in here and then would sick his girlfriends on him.

"Look, if you wanna know the origin of Khaos Brigade, I am not your guy." Ichigo gave a frustrated stare, "But I can tell you what happened after _he_ came."

"It is quite vague; don't you think?" Michael said.

"Well, I can see where you are coming from," Ichigo groaned, he wasn't used to handling dramas, at least not like this, "Khaos Brigade doesn't have a good reputation, but you will see where the fault truly lies. For now, think of it as an arrogant faction. They have _some_ laws and they do what is right or just for them."

Seeing that everyone was getting where he was going, Ichigo continued, "Like I said I don't know how Khaos Brigade came into, but at some point it started to attract attention. But like Sirzechs said, most of them were powerful and dangerous beings. As far as I know Khaos Brigade houses Old Satan Faction, Hero Faction, Magician Faction, Pure Youkai Faction. They each have their own agenda, and so they created their own group within the organization. To them, Ophis was just a figurehead and power source, nothing more. But all of that changed when Naruto came into the picture.

"Really now," Azazel mused, "Guess we really did know nothing about Khaos Brigade."

"I don't know about other so-called factions, but you do know that members of Old Satan faction are wanted criminals." Sirzechs wasn't surprised to hear that his previous enemies were still active. When they won the civil war, they couldn't get any of the four original Satan. They fled the underworld the moment they knew their defeat was inevitable. Sirzechs and his friends didn't have time to look for them as they had to get the whole underworld and devils under control.

"Trust me, Naruto wanted to sell the Old Satan faction to you guys long ago, but it is not as easy as it seems." Ichigo looked at the Satan and grimaced, because the look Sirzechs was giving clearly showed that he wasn't happy with that answer. "Tell me this Sirzechs Lucifer, no lies, if those hundreds of devils that participated in the 'Nekoshou hunt' were still alive, would you captured them and turned them in to the Youkai faction? Even though they would have been marked as _wanted criminals_?"

Sirzechs closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't have any comebacks for that.

"Look, those weasels are smarter than you think." Ichigo continued, "The moment Naruto joined the Khaos Brigade, most of the ringleaders of the factions went into hiding."

Now that caught everyone's attention.

"Ophis was strong but she was naïve, that was one of the main reasons that the Khaos brigade was able to cause all the problems. But Naruto was different. He was smart, cunning and frighteningly powerful. But the best, he didn't have any origin." Ichigo leaned in, "Because you see, Naruto didn't join Khaos Brigade as Naruto Uzumaki, wielder of 'True Longinus', he joined as 'Phantom Knight', Ophis's right hand man."

"I don't understand, how is that different?" Michael asked, well it was the question that went through everyone's head.

"Except for that fact that he was associated with Ophis, no one knew anything about him. _But_ he knew everything about everyone else."

Seeing that everyone still had the confused look, Ichigo elaborated, "When Naruto introduced himself as Ophis's right hand man, he made some rules. Now naturally, no one followed them and ridiculed him. But after seeing him cutting down one seventh of Khaos Brigade's members, everyone relented."

Everyone blinked.

It took few seconds for them to understand what Ichigo just said,

"Wait, you mean he killed …" Sirzechs was surprised, so was everybody else.

"It was justified. He gave simple rules, no unnecessary killing, rape, destruction. Naturally they didn't follow the rules, and went as far as to boast to him after doing those heinous acts. He replied them by taking their lives. They complained to Ophis but she couldn't do anything. Because here is the fact, he made it look like accidents. But everyone knew."

"Wait, you said before that he didn't introduce himself as the wielder of 'True Longinus', are you telling me that he hid the fact that he has the strongest Longinus?" Azazel asked.

"Most of the enemies that seen the legendary spear, didn't live to tell the tale. And few who did earned his respect and vice versa, and sworn to keep it a secret. So, except for a handful of people, no one knew about it." Ichigo replied.

The room fell into deep silence.

Everyone was processing what they just learned.

Suddenly Ichigo jerked and looked at one particular direction.

"Did you find out what happened?" Michael asked.

"Ya,"

"You know, we really didn't ask you the main question though." Azazel said with a sheepish smile.

"We call it 'Black Hole, it is still in theory stage." Ichigo started explaining, as much as he wanted to hide this, he knew that they had the right to know, "It is a space-time dimensional prison. Supposedly it was to teleport one particular marked place to a dimension that is fuelled by the energy of its prisoners."

"So, when you told us to stop …" Sirzechs paled.

"Yes, the outburst of your powers together activated the prison." Ichigo replied, "The good news is there are lots of hole in this dimension. If I am to guess, they made this in a hurry, so they couldn't cover everything."

"We can use them to get out?" Michael asked hopefully.

"Yes we can."

"I am hearing a _but_ coming." Azazel gave tired smile.

"It will take few hours." Ichigo gave a rueful smile, "I think they knew about the cracks in the dimension, because some of them are so obvious, but didn't bother to fix them."

All the leaders realized what Ichigo was implying.

"They just wanted to hold us here."

Ichigo nodded and looked out of the window.

"Let's hope Naruto and the rest can hold them off before we finish."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Hero Faction**

George never questioned Cao Cao; not his skills, his charisma, his connections, his ambition and definitely not his power.

He wielded 'True Longinus' after all.

George knew a lot about Longinus, shouldn't come as a surprise as he wielded one himself. And here was one of the reason he followed Cao Cao without a question. Never in the history, there was a record of having anyone wielding 'True Longinus' before. Yes, it was mentioned throughout the history but there was nothing about anyone actually possessing it.

So the fact that Cao Cao was the first wielder of 'True Longinus' made him very special, and also very dangerous. Quite a lot of people in Hero faction followed him because of his ambitions but then there were some who followed him because they had no other options.

When Cao Cao approached the key members of Hero Faction and told them about his plan regarding Ophis and her Knight, it sounded farfetched; very farfetched; until he laid out the _full_ plan. There were no holes, everything was accounted for, any kind of abnormalities and their counters were thought ahead.

The first part of the plan required preparation. It took years to prepare, but no one other than selected members knew about it.

The next stage of the plan required only him, Cao Cao and Leonardo from Hero faction. And the army Cao Cao received from all other factions from Khaos Brigade. Because rest of the Hero faction were on standby for the next steps of the plan.

Their plan worked. He didn't know how Cao Cao got Samael or all those other ancient artefacts, but it worked. He also had a major part in the plan. He had to make a dimension similar to Alfheim, land of elves. According to some legend, their land was supposed to be protected by strong dragon repelling magic. They were not sure, but they still relied on that information.

And George was able to pull it off, he wasn't sure if it was the legend that was true or was it because of the 'Dimensional Lost'.

Ophis was seriously wounded.

But before they could press on with the attack, the 'Phantom Knight' came. He caught Ophis and just looked around. Cao Cao followed up immediately. He barked order after order to his army but then his voice was cut off.

An absolute silence reigned over the place.

It was understandable.

Because the 'Phantom Knight' who was feared by almost everyone in the Khaos Brigade, was wielding 'True Longinus'. It just wasn't possible, no one didn't care if the Longinus he was wielding was fake or real but the mere thought of someone like _him_ having it, just screamed disaster.

The spear the silent Knight was wielding was giving off a different aura than that of Cao Cao's.

The aura of absolute supremacy,

Then they felt his rage. It was so raw and so pure that George was sure that most of them would be suffocated to death. And then it was gone, vanished in an instant, just like how it came.

He looked around and uttered two words.

'Heaven's Law'

It wasn't a voice, but an echo, a judgement.

A blinding light emerged from him and enveloped the area, just for few seconds and then it was gone. And so was Cao Cao's army. There was no scream, no clashing sound, heck there were no sound at all. One second they were there, and the next, they were gone.

That was the first time George saw an enraged Cao Cao. He charged at 'Phantom Knight'. But all he did was to swing his spear, with one hand, and Cao Cao was forced to fall back.

He just said a simple sentence,

"Wait for me."

And then he left with Ophis.

The words kept echoing throughout his head as they made their way to where others were. They clearly weren't expecting what they saw there. Everyone was lying on the ground, injured but not badly though.

"What happened here?" Cao Cao shouted.

"Arthur." Siegfried groaned.

"We don't know what or why," Jeanne continued, "He suddenly attacked us."

Cao Cao was shaking with anger. George understood what happened, Arthur was a spy and he could guess easily whom he spied for.

"Did he do anything else?" George asked calmly, but inside he was anything but calm.

"He left. I think he attacked us so that he could use that chance to," Jeanne couldn't finish as she looked at Cao Cao and shivered.

"He said that we have dug our graves. He said with so confidence," Siegfried looked at Cao Cao, "What happened back there?"

"Nothing," Cao Cao replied calmly, George and Leonardo knew not to say anything, "We injured Ophis and was able to absorb a bit of her power."

Then he looked at George, "We are going to Kuoh Town."

George got the meaning, he immediately started working on creating the portal. But somehow he thought that he really should heed all the warning signs he was getting.

"Ophis is badly injured and with her current condition, she wouldn't be able to fight back." Seeing the confused looks on everyone else's face Cao Cao started explaining, "Ophis has a base at Kuoh Town. And I am sure she is being kept there right now along with her _lapdogs_ guarding her."

"We go, kill them and finish what we started."

No one questioned Cao Cao, because that was the first time they saw him so angry. They didn't want to be on the receiving end of his fury. It didn't take long for George to finish preparing, "I managed to make a portal to one of the bases in Japan. It is close to Kuoh Town, should take an hour to reach from there."

Cao Cao nodded and then went forward.

And one by one, everyone followed him through the portal.

The place was dark.

It wasn't the darkness that George was afraid of, it was the ominous feeling he got the moment his feet landed.

Before Cao Cao could even utter his first order,

The sound of clapping echoed throughout the place.

George could feel dread filling his heart.

"So predictable."

Everyone whipped their head toward the direction of the voice. 'Phantom Knight' was slowly coming out of the shadow, but this time, he had no mask. Oh how much everyone wanted to see his face but not like this. His blonde hair was like the bright sun meant to eradicate darkness, and his azure eyes were like glowing blizzard meant to bury all evil. But his expression was what scared George, he was looking at them as if they were children, bad children that had to be punished.

"George, barricade the area." Cao Cao roared.

With a mocking smile, 'Phantom Knight' snapped his finger before George could even blink.

One second they were in a dark room, now they were outside, no one knew where it was. The land was covered with trees and rocks, as far as their eyes could see. And up above, the starless night sky covered the area like blanket, no, more like a barricade.

"So naïve."

Cao Cao shouted and rushed to him only for him to be blocked by the same looking spear, but it was Cao Cao who was forced to step back, just like the last time. The rest who didn't see it before, just gawked at him. George could feel their fear, it was understandable. Because he himself was scared, didn't know why because for all the reason it could be the 'Phantom Knight' whose spear was the fake.

"So weak."

But it sure didn't look like it.

"Cocky, are we?" Cao Cao had a maniacal look on his face, completely opposed to what everyone was used to see, "Boasting about yourself with that fake _thing_ , and in front of the real one no less?"

Cao Cao stepped forward but surprised when his opponent just nagged his finger with a wide grin.

"Please Cao Cao," He laughed, it sounded so wrong, "Let's not be rash. You created such a wonderful opportunity with all these planning and preparation for so long, you set up this event so exquisitely,"

Then he looked at all of them, really looked at them.

His eyes held no anger, or hatred; but just hunger.

"For me to make my real appearance to the whole world. To show everyone who I truly am and what I am truly capable of."

It took few seconds before the words settled down. Cao Cao just laughed hearing that, "Is that so? Then let us see, with everyone else here as witnesses, as to what you really are. You against me, real against fake, or are you gonna run away again?"

"Ah~ You poor cynical man," He gave a mock sigh and shook his head, "Guess I have to explain it to you thoroughly."

He then tapped his spear lightly on the ground, but the sound rang heavy, very much so, "Come at me, _all of you_ , with everything you have, with everything that you know. With all the powers, skills, weapons and blessings at your arsenal, come at me."

He then gestured at them with his other hand, "Because at the end of this dark night, none of you are leaving here at one piece."

"Balance Breaker: True Longinus Götterdämmerung."

The starless pitch black night was then illuminated by a white sun. A sun that was shining brightly behind his back, waiting for his command to descend upon them.

"And that is a promise."

.

.

.

 **Done**

 **I will have to re-check this chapter again for errors.**

 **Also Naruto's Balance breaker changed from how it was, because of his mastery.**

 **Next Arc will be Naruto versus all the members of Hero faction, I might add one or two OC heroes,**

 **Fall of Khaos Brigade III - Judgement**

 **So till next time.**


	10. Fall of Khaos Brigade III

**Sorry for the long delay but right now I am almost finishing my Uni, so life is a lot hectic right now. But fear not, I haven't abandoned any of my stories. (It will just take longer to update)**

 **Before I start just want to confirm one thing, (I will put this note on the first chapter as well)**

 **This is not Naruto transporting to DXD world kind of story, he was born and raised in DXD world. You can think of him as a reincarnation of Original Naruto, but please do not think that his characteristics will be fully similar to that of the canon one. After all, he went through different kind of hardships and acceptance here in DXD world.**

 **Also do forgive for the mistakes and errors as it is not beta'd and I finished this chapter in a hurry.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear on this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

.

Fall of Khaos Brigade

III

Judgment

The bustling road was getting livelier as the night was settling down. To some the scene may look like chaotic but to him it was serene. Because from all the way up where he was, it was nothing short of a picture-perfect scenario. He jiggled his wine glass and took a small sip. He felt her approaching him and smiled.

"It has begun."

His smile widened as he looked up to the starry sky.

"Shall we introduce ourselves then?"

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 _Out of the thirteen Longinus, Top four are considered to be the biggest 'bugs' in the Sacred Gear system, having world-class powers that could destroy the world if used in the wrong hands._

 _Now that is something Naruto didn't understand, because based on his researches and understanding, the sole purpose of the 'Sacred Gear' system was to protect humanity from the supernatural. Sure, if any of the Longinus fell into the wrong hands, it would be quite disastrous. But why the top four had a completely different level of warning._

 _It took quite some time before he figured it out._

 _Because the power of these Longinus is fully linked to 'Imagination'. If the imagination of the wielder is strong enough that it can create or change something that will fully defy the laws and physics of world and can do something that may surprise even the supernatural world._

 _For example, 'Dimension Lost' can create dimensions based on the imagination and willpower of its wielder. Same can be said about 'Annihilation Maker'. As for the 'Zenith Tempest', the control and characteristics of the elements and weather solely depends on how the wielder wants them to be. If he is a creative type of person, then it will show exactly why it is considered as the second strongest Longinus._

 _So what about 'True Longinus'?_

"Balance Breaker: True Longinus Götterdämmerung."

The starless pitch black night was then illuminated by a white sun. A sun that was shining brightly behind his back, waiting for his command to descend upon them,

"And that is a promise."

It seemed power speaks more than words. The moment they saw his 'Balance Breaker', everyone froze. It looked like everyone whole-heartedly believed that his one was fake, or more like they were wishing for it to be fake. But guess he just proved them wrong.

"Balance Breaker: Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin."

Naruto had to admit, he was surprised. He thought that as a fake, it shouldn't have a 'Balance Breaker'. Guess they proved him wrong on this round. He chuckled when he noticed that Cao Cao's 'Balance Breaker' lifted the spirit of his allies. Everyone immediately started to bring out their 'Sacred Gears'. The hopes in their eyes were so clear, so intense,

Hopes that they can win,

Oh, how naïve they were.

Because he just got started.

 _So what can 'True Longinus' do? When he figured it out, he was surprised. It was then he finally understood the depth of those warning words._

 _Because there was no limit of what 'True Longinus' could do._

"Blessing of the White Night"

As his words left his mouth, the white sun behind him exploded and everything lost its color. The sky, the earth, the people, everything. And for every member of 'Hero Faction', it was a frightening feeling. They couldn't see anything, their bodies, their powers, nothing; as everything had turned to white. For a brief moment they felt as if they ceased to exist. It was truly a horrifying experience. Their hopes of winning were crushed, along with their belief that Cao Cao's one was the original. But it only lasted for few seconds. And when everything turned back to normal, everyone's jaw dropped.

'Blessing of the White Night' is Naruto's last and strongest power. For what it does, it's simple. It divides his soul into six parts and those souls merge with his other blessings and 'Create' six different beings.

So, right now in front of 'Hero Faction', there wasn't one Naruto standing but total of six Naruto, with six different origins. Each possessing unique powers and even though there were six of them, at the end all were Naruto; although their attitude may differ depending on the origins. These six origins were God, Devil, Angel, Elf, Youkai and Human; all corresponding to his six blessings.

God Naruto, is buffed and has longer dark blond hair. He is wearing white pants with red sash; and his naked torso showed his full body and the unique looking tattoo painting it. But the most fearsome part were his eerily white blank eyes.

Devil Naruto's clothing were all black, his pants, his V-necked t-shirt, his trench-coat. The most eye-catching wasn't his black bangs over his blond hair, it was his two thick horns pointing forward.

Angel Naruto's attire was same as his counterpart except it was all white. His hair was also silver blond. And unlike horns, he had a golden ring on top of his head.

Now next was Naruto of one of the rarest origin, Elf. According to the legends, elf race was the first to use pure nature magic, later other races started to copy their power. This Naruto, with elf-like pointy ears, was wearing a green leather vest with dark pants, and a dark green cloak over his shoulder. Even his hair and eyes had a green tint to it.

Youkai Naruto looked like a Kitsune version of the original. He had long fox ears with nine big tails. He also had total of six fox like whiskers adorning his cheeks.

Last but not least was the Human version of Naruto. He looked exactly like normal Naruto but his long trench-coat was missing. And the thing that was sticking out was scroll-like objects the Human Naruto had, quite a lot of them, some were on his belt, one huge one hanging on his shoulder and a few small ones were on his thigh.

This is the moment where Cao Cao finally started to have doubts about his Longinus. But he knew that he couldn't show it. He looked to his allies and cursed, George can use his 'Balance Breaker' but he wasn't sure if that could help them but the worst was Leonardo. If only he could use his, then they could have won easily.

There was still hope, "Everyone use your full …."

And then he felt it.

The pain,

He couldn't feel his right arm breaking but he clearly felt the right side of his ribcage completely shattering. The pain was excruciating. And when he focused his blurry vision, he noticed that he wasn't in his original position, he was ten to twenty meters away from his original position. And in his initial place stood blank eye tattooed Naruto.

God Naruto looked at the fallen and broken Cao Cao and smirked. Just one timely and precise kick and look at what happened to the self-centered all powerful leader of the Hero faction. It made him laugh, and it sent chills running down everyone's spine. Then he slowly strutted toward him, taking his time. And then,

All hell broke loose.

Devil and Angel Naruto dashed to George and Leonardo, grabbed them and threw them, literally, to the opposite side of where they were and followed them immediately. And in front of the rest of the members of Hero faction stood Elf, Youkai and Human Naruto, best part? All of this happened within few seconds.

All the while God Naruto was taking his time, walking toward Cao Cao.

Siegfried, the third in command, immediately shouted, "Everyone go all out. Hold back and you will die."

No one needed to be told twice.

"Balance Breaker: Chaos Edge Asura Ravage"

Four dragon arms came out from Siegfried as each arm immediately were equipped with a demon sword, while with his real arms he took out and held his main weapon, Gram.

"Balance Breaker: Stake Victim Dragon"

Jeanne, wielder of the spirit of the Maiden of Orleans, Joan of Arc, summoned a dragon made of holy swords. She herself took out her personal rapier and took a fighting stance.

"Balance Breaker: Mighty Comet"

It was the Balance Breaker of Heracles's, descendant of the Greek mythological hero Heracles, sacred gear 'Variant Detonation'. His arms glowed and soon it was covered by an ancient looking gauntlet and at the same time his power spiked and his energy became visible to the naked eyes.

"Balance Breaker: Night Reflection Death Cross"

Rogue was a strong fighter of Hero faction. His sacred gear 'Night Reflection' allows him to freely control the shadow, and in its strongest form it allowed him to create a black armor, which amplified his power greatly, as well as giving his whole body the characteristics of shadow.

"Balance Breaker: Palaselene Utopia"

Tayuya, was one of the most loyal member of Hero faction. A powerless orphan who found her place in the world through the guidance of Cao Cao. Even though her sacred gear 'Dreamlike curse' was not strong attack type, she still was able to achieve her balance breaker and was one of the fastest one to do so. It gave her a flute which enabled her to use really high level illusion techniques.

Then there was Cain, wielding 'Flame Shake' which gives him the ability to use pyro kinetic abilities. He was strong, but unfortunately he still couldn't unlock his balance breaker. So was the same for the twins, Yuri and Yuki, possessors of 'Staring Blue' and 'Staring Green'. Both sacred gear is virtually same looking except for the color, also their power is quite similar except one shoots lightning arrows and one shoots fire arrows.

"This is going to be fun." Human Naruto chuckled excitedly as he took out one scroll which immediately turned into a massive broadsword shaped like a butcher knife.

"Calm down, swordfreak, there are eight of them and five have Balance Breaker," Youkai Naruto said and when he saw Human Naruto gave him a confused look he returned it with a fanged grin, "I ain't letting you hog all the fun."

In a blink of an eye, the sword dragon lunged at them but it was stopped at its mid charge by large earth hands coming from the ground and grappling it.

"Concentrate," Elf Naruto made some delicate hand movement, "We _will_ lose if any of us messes up."

"Hundred explosive thrusts," Heracles shouted and punched the air in front of him. Every time he punched, it created an orange colored fireball which flew towards them quite fast, but

"Wind Cannon," Elf Naruto finished his hand movement and the wind in front of him compressed and shot forward, clashing with the orange bullets. And the moment they came in contact with each other, huge explosion occurred, forcing all of the hero faction members to back off.

"Wohoo, way to start a fight." Human Naruto whistled but he immediately jumped back to dodge the torrent of sword strikes. "Shit," He cursed as he also had to dodge the consecutive arrows shot at him, he couldn't see Siegfried attacking because of the smoke, but he was glad that he noticed the arrows coming. Then he saw that the sword dragon broke free from its hold and lunged at him, who was still in midair. He threw his Kubikiribōchō at the dragon, which hit it on the neck and left a deep cut; he immediately took out another scroll and it transformed into a sword with flat blade with two curved indentations. He used that to block the aggressive attacks from Jeanne.

"Damn! Pointy ear wasn't kidding." Human Naruto muttered, and he was still in midair.

Before any of the other heroes could follow up the attack they stopped on their tracks seeing what was in front of them. Youkai Naruto's tail grew and instead of tail now it took shapes of hands, and it was still growing. And then he smirked, "My turn, bitches." Immediately after he said that, all the hands charged at them. The width alone of each arm was more than ten meters, and it was stretching endlessly.

Sword Dragon immediately went in front but the barrage of punches from those hands where too strong. Its body started crumbing and it was being pushed back. Suddenly Siegfried came down from out of nowhere, and started cutting the chakra hands with his Gram, although they weren't clear cut but they were leaving deep gashes. His other swords seemed to be not so effective against the chakra arms. Because of this, the Sword Dragon was able to hold its ground.

"What the hell!" Youkai Naruto shouted.

"Look up." Elf Naruto warned, the other two followed his warning and looked up to see thousands of flaming arrows with multiple colors were falling at them. But before they could use their own powers for protection, "Wind Wall", Elf Naruto shouted and an invisible wall was created top of them.

The moment the arrows hit the shield, the sound of the impact almost deafened everyone. All three Naruto could see the shield being bent because of the sheer pressure. Elf Naruto wanted to reinforce the shield but immediately widened his eyes and then without a word, he stomped the ground with one leg. Several earth spikes came out and surrounded him but even then he had to move his head to dodge the deadly shadow blade aimed for his neck. The blade didn't completely miss though as it left a gash in his cheek. But before it could do more damage, Elf Naruto sent shockwave through the ground, making Rogue to come out from the shadow and jumping away from him.

But it also did one more damage.

Because of his lack of concentration, the wind shield was broken through by the arrows. Youkai Naruto used his tail and Human Naruto used his sword to protect themselves. While Elf Naruto made the earth spikes that he created before to bent so it would cover him.

When the arrows stopped and the dust cleared, the hero faction members were surprised to see that their opponents were still alive and well.

"Both of you …" Elf Naruto grunted, as he tore a piece of cloth and put it in his cheek.

"Sorry," Human Naruto sincerely apologized. He dispelled the sword he had and took out a new sword. The new sword's actual blade was comprised from a series of downward-facing scales running along the entirety of its length until its hilt, and on top of its blade there was a thin line. Human Naruto swung the sword and put it on his shoulder, cracking his neck he took a menacing step toward his opponents, "Playtime is over it seems."

Youkai Naruto growled, his whole body lit up with orange flame as his hair became spikier and his whiskers became more pronounced. His teeth and nails also became sharper and longer, with a deep voice and slit eyes, he gnashed his teeth at the hero faction, "Time to go all out."

Elf Naruto, with one hand pressing his cheek with his cloth, he took out a wooden staff. His eyes also started to glow with green color, "Let's see how strong you guys really are."

Seeing the new transformations, the hero faction members understood one thing,

'They were royally fucked'

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Kyoto City**

Kokabiel flew above the clouds and stopped for a second before throwing few large Light spears to his pursuer, who slowed down to dodge the oncoming attacks.

It gave Kokabiel enough time to increase the distance between them.

Kokabiel gritted his teeth and looked at Kurama, of what he became. His whole body was covered with red corrosive chakra. His skin turned crimson red and his eyes were like large white pits. He learned the hard way that Kurama right now want nothing more than his dead body under his feet. He tried to provoke him more after his transformation but he didn't even let him finish his speech as he lunged at him and was managed to wound him. Kokabiel understood that he didn't have time to waste on nonsensical talks and provocation, that he had to utilize every single second or he would be dead, even with his power ups.

From the corner of his eyes, Kokabiel could see explosions on top of Kyoto city. He received message that after the main barrier went down, another barrier replaced it. It was strong but not at the same level of the initial one. Kokabiel deduced that it was a backup of some sort but it didn't matter as the barrier could not hold the onslaught of his men's attacks. He would just have to make sure Kurama would be occupied with him, because he was sure that the Kyoto faction right now didn't have any one strong enough to hold back his men once the last barrier would fall.

The fallen angel then realized that the lost focused on his battle for few seconds, and it was bad. He immediately coated his wings with magic and wrapped them around him in a cocoon like manner, and then activated some shield magic. He did all this in two seconds, and just half a second later he felt the hits from his opponent. He gritted his teeth again and poured more magic to his wings to hold Kurama's vicious assaults. But it wasn't enough as he felt the cracks, he concentrated his magic to one point and then released them, all at once. All the white magic, along with the shield magic, burst out from him, pushing Kurama away, and stunning him for a second.

Using this chance, Kokabiel lunged at him.

He coated his arms with holy magic and started punching Kurama relentlessly. If the magic starts to erode he would reinforce it back, but wouldn't strop for a second. He pulled back his arm and doubled the magic and punched Kurama with all his might. Kurama was smashed to the ground but before Kokabiel could deliver his next punch, from the middle of his crimson body a huge red hand appeared and blocked Kokabiel. Then two more hands branched out from the huge one and both held onto one leg each.

Kokabiel started to power up his wings but before he could pull of his tricks, the hands detached from Kurama and wrapped around him, exploding immediately after. This time Kokabiel wasn't fast enough to bring up the shields to protect him. But he didn't give into his injury, because he knew he wasn't allowed to. He dodged aimlessly, knowing full well about the oncoming attacks. And to his luck, he was able to dodge the deadly corrosive chakra spikes.

Taking out a red potion, the fallen angel quickly gulped it down. It was something that would boost his powers for a short period of time. At first, he thought that he didn't need it considering that he ascended but now he was glad that he didn't give away the potion. The moment he felt the power up, he instantly took control of it. Instead of the distributing power to all over the body he concentrated the power to his hand and then gave it a shape. But instead of creating a large spear, he compressed the power and created a sword.

"Second round," Kokabiel whispered with ragged breath and charged at Kurama, who was looking at the sword cautiously.

They clashed once more but this time Kurama was on the defense as he was wary of the unknown sword. He ducked and dodge few sword strikes, but fell for a faint when Kokabiel switched the sword to his other hand and was able to strike Kurama. And for the first time, Kokabiel was able to draw Kurama's blood. His holy sword was able to cut Kurama's corrosive chakra skin. Though the cut wasn't deep, the chakra didn't have any effect on the sword.

Kokabiel grinned and lunged at Kurama again, who immediately created quite a few crimson orbs. Kokabiel didn't give a glance at them as he kept his attacks going. The unnoticed orbs started to fuse and the combined powers started to compress. After few seconds, there were only two orbs left but the colors changed from crimson to black. The main surprise came when Kurama blocked the sword strike with his black orbs. And seemingly the sword couldn't penetrate them.

The fallen angel scowled but it didn't stay long as he noticed that even though the sword couldn't cut the orbs, it left some deep scratches. Also the most noticeable thing regarding Kurama was that now he was taking deep breaths.

Kokabiel could feel the victory near his gasp. And then a huge shockwave disrupted their concentration as they looked toward the source. It was Kyoto, and even from here it could be seen that the whole city was on fire.

"It is your loss, Kurama!" Kokabiel shouted in glee, "My men are already inside your precious city, and …."

He couldn't finish as the fire from the Kyoto was immediately extinguished and the whole area was replaced by a bluish fog. The icy wind could even be felt from all the way there. Kokabiel just couldn't comprehend what happened. But his thousand years of battle experience saved him once again as he dodged Kurama's attack and thrust the sword to him. But to his utter surprise, Kurama grabbed the sword with his bare hands. And then he noticed that the black orbs shrunk more and was now really close to his elbow of the hand which was holding the sword.

He couldn't even blink before the orbs detonated, completely destroying his sword arm. But that explosion also threw them away from each other.

"Bastard!" Kokabiel shouted but instead of charging toward his opponent, he rushed toward Kyoto city. He needed to see what happened, what or who destroyed his perfect plan. He was close to achieve his victory, so close. But now,

Bloody and exhausted, Kokabiel reached Kyoto. What greeted him was something he couldn't comprehend.

There were no traces of fire as the full city was covered in snow, even the air was chillier than the coldest of winter night in Japan. And as for his men, most of them were frozen solid while rest of the dead had very bad burn traces. He looked around frantically to see who was responsible for this, who could wipe out his thousands of men.

And then he felt the presence, from the snow a figure appeared, the figure of a boy no older than twenty years old. He had white hair, striking blue eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, and wore the same trousers bound with lighter material. He was holding a staff with a G-shaped arch, resembling a shepherd's crook.

"You!" Kokabiel blood-shot eyes zoomed in on him, he was still skeptical about how a boy like him could annihilate his whole army. Then he felt two more presence, one was completely unknown to him but the other, he couldn't forget about the other presence. Then it all clicked.

"You filthy ….." He couldn't finish as he vomited out blood. He blinked first and then with a surprised face he looked to see a crimson hand coming out of his chest.

"I don't appreciate people badmouthing my wife."

That was the first, and probably the last, time he heard Kurama speak. He wanted to self-destruct to at least take one of them with him, but he knew that wasn't possible because Kurama didn't just randomly pierced him. He pierced his heart and poured all of his corrupted chakra onto his body which was eating away his tainted light magic.

He looked toward the sky, it was a clear cloudless night, filled with numerous sparkling stars.

"It's so beautiful."

It was his loss, he should be angry about it but he was too tired. He couldn't get the war he wanted but at least he died in a battlefield, against a worthy opponent; not of natural causes or in an old rotten prison. His eyelids felt heavy as he took a deep breath and looked at his killer one last time.

He expected a look of mockery, pity or superiority. But he was surprised. Kurama, whose body returned to normal, returned his gaze with full of understanding and respect.

Kokabiel chuckled, and finally closed his eyes.

" _At least someone understood me."_

Kurama gently dropped his body on the ground but he didn't have enough strength to stand on his feet again. He also felt his vision darkening. Maintaining 'Dimensional Mantle' or what he liked to call 'Tainted Crimson Armor' wasn't easy, it would take a huge toll on his body and this was the second time he had to keep it activated for so long.

He looked one last time at his defeated opponent as his body started to disappear, although bloodied his face was sporting a contempt look. When Kokabiel's body completely disappeared, he leaned forward, but instead of falling to the ground he was embraced by his beloved.

He lightly hugged her back and rested his head on her soft chest. Before fully succumbing to the exhaustion, he heard victory cries and cheers of his people.

" _I did my part; rest is up to you brats."_

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Kuoh Town**

Vali, wearing his scale mail, was looking at his opponents.

He was slightly battered and exhausted, but it was understandable as he was fighting Shalba and Creuserey both at the same time. They looked much worse than him, if he would guess of what kept them going, it would be their pride and fury. They should have fallen long ago but guess at least they were putting up somewhat of a decent fight.

He initiated this battle, knowing full well that if the allied army didn't move according to his charge, he would be in deep trouble. But it seemed that even they were waiting for the perfect chance to strike. When he used his magic to destroy one of the front battalion, and charged at them in his Balance Breaker, allied army immediately followed seeing that the opposite army was caught off guard. Katarea immediately broke off from the original army and took a portion of the army to attack the barrier from another side, but she was intercepted by Tobio along with his men.

Meanwhile, Grayfia took command of the main attacking force and was fighting in a passive aggressive style. She put the fallen angel and devils on the defense, while she along with few other strong individuals as well as the angels were on the attack. But their main focus was still on the defense. This unusual way of fighting made The Old Faction's army to go off balance. Because the defense of the allied army was ridiculously strong and at the same time their attack power wasn't lacking either. And because Vali immediately started fighting against the other two Old Maou, they lost their fire power significantly.

The white dragon emperor easily dodged the oncoming blasts and looked back at his ignored opponents.

"I will get you for that, you filthy half-breed." Shalba spat. His long neat brown hair was messy as blood was pouring down from his forehead. His signature cape was long gone and there were bruises all over his body. But at least he was better off than Creuserey, who had a broken arm and had few long gashes along his leg and chest. He was on the verge of falling down but somehow was still standing.

And that scared Vali.

He wanted to kill them off in one go but he couldn't. He needed to know where was the main culprit, where was Rizevim. He knew that his grandfather was the mastermind behind all of this, and the scariest part regarding that devil was not the fact that he was one of the few Super Devil but his cunning and vicious tactical mind. Even now, Vali could clearly feel that he was out there somewhere, looking at this war and coming up with counter-attacks. That was why he needed these Maou to tell him where he was hiding.

But did he need both of them?

One second Vali was in front of them and next he was behind Creuserey. Before the descendant of the original Asmodeus could understand of what was happening, a dark lighting blade pierced him. He gurgled up mouthful of blood and looked back at Vali, only to see having wielding another of that blade with his other hand.

And he brought it down to his head.

Shalba wouldn't admit but he was scared. When the fight started, their victory was guaranteed and then he came. The way he took both of them, and now the way he easily dispatched one of his own, clearly showed how truly powerful he was. And no matter how he tried, he couldn't stop flinching when Vali looked at him, after killing Creuserey. But they still had another hand, and it was almost time to bring it out.

A maniacal grin spread over his face as the sky started to tear open once again.

Vali sharply looked at the dimensional tear once again. From the depth of that black hole, a dragon emerged. It was more than thirty meters large and had a very dark skin. Despite the snake like appearance, it had two wings and two arms. And from the energy radiating from the wicked looking dragon, Vali knew what it was,

An Evil Dragon, and not just one there were more as they all slowly started to follow behind the main one.

The battle has been turned.

Vali looked back to the city, to a particular house where the love of his life was residing. Even from here, he could feel her presence, which was doing wonders in soothing him and motivating him. He knew that even if the main barrier fell, the barriers around her house was strong enough to hold any and all of kinds of attacks till Naruto would come. But will he take the risk?

No, never.

Vali looked at the approaching evil dragons, and let loose a piercing roar. A roar that told the evil dragons that they had come to the wrong place. And he would fight tooth and nail to protect this place or die trying.

As he charged toward them, his voice echoed throughout the sky,

"I, who is about to awaken,

Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God

I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"

I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy

And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise

 **Juggernaut Drive** "

As his body started to shift and overwhelming power started to flow throughout his body, from the corner of his eyes, he noticed another presence, but to his relief this one was on their side. And he knew that her very presence would bring back the balance of the battle once again. The fear and pressure from before was replaced with excitement and hope.

After all, it would be a lifetime experience to fight the legendary evil dragons alongside the Queen of dragons.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **With Naruto**

Cao Cao regained his battle stance; after drinking a healing potion to get back up to his feet. What angered him more was when he saw that the Naruto in front of him knew what he was drinking but instead of stopping it seemed that his was gesturing him to drink it. As if, he was confident that no matter how much potion he would take it wouldn't matter to him.

Cao Cao looked around to see that most of the members of the Hero faction had been scattered around by Naruto's other duplicates. Pure fury filled his heart and soul when he understood that real Naruto thought that only a fraction of his power, only a part of himself was enough to take him down, take the leader of the Hero faction down.

He never felt so humiliated, but he knew better. He calmed his rage and analyzed his opponent. Instead of words, he would have to show Naruto with his power that just how wrong his decision had been and who truly wields the 'True Longinus'.

A wide grin appeared on God Naruto's face as he saw Cao Cao taking a battle stance, while seven similar looking orbs surrounded him closely. Cao Cao wasn't deterred by the grin, as his mind was going through tactics and battle simulations, because whether he liked to admit it or not, the Naruto in front of him put him down in just one kick. He couldn't take any more chances.

" _I have to use 'Wheel Treasure' and 'Female Treasure' as the decoy."_ Cao Cao's eyes were trained on God Naruto, who was slowly started to circle him, _"He is a melee type if I am not wrong, so I have to put 'Horse Treasure' and 'Elephant Treasure' for my defense."_ He took a deep sigh, _"Here goes."_

"Householder Treasure!"

The moment he shouted hundreds of warrior-like existences emerged from out of thin air. They didn't even need to be given order as they immediately charged at the uncaring blond who looked mildly impressed at the show.

"Good," God Naruto raised his left leg, "But you gotta do better."

Then he brought his leg down, and the kick to the ground created huge crater around him while throwing the whole charging army into a complete disarray. He didn't stop there as immediately after the initial kick, he gave a roundhouse kick to a big debris that came out from the ground. It alone took out tens of those warrior but before he could push with the attack, he saw one of those orbs was coming at him fast while Cao Cao himself somehow able to come behind him without him noticing.

" _Must be some sort of teleportation."_

He dodged both the orb and the spear easily and gave another roundhouse kick to his assailant who blocked it with his spear, at least he thought he blocked it. The moment God Naruto's leg made contact with his spear, he was sent flying and before he could regain his posture, God Naruto was already on him, throwing blows after blows.

Even if Cao Cao was able to block them, it still felt like he was getting hit by trucks, repeatedly. He commanded few treasures to attack him at once knowing full well he would dodge them, because when he did Cao Cao tried to hit him with his 'Elephant Treasure', but missed as well. But it gave plenty of time for his disarrayed armies to form their lines.

Cao Cao noticed that God Naruto just a gave side glance to his marching armies before looking back at him. He seemed to ponder about something but it was just for a second. God Naruto took a deep breath, and then he felt it; his aura, stance, everything about his changed. It made him to take a step back involuntarily.

God Naruto give a side kick, but all he kicked was thin air. Nonetheless Cao Cao saw it, the power of the kick created a wind blade. He ducked and saw God Naruto jumping up and land to the ground hard. The moment he landed, it created four times bigger crater than before. Not only it threw off the reorganized army once more, it even made Cao Cao to jump far away to avoid the shockwave.

God Naruto used this chance to strike the army hard, he was too fast, too strong and too efficient for the army. Cao Cao saw what his opponent was doing and immediately gave order to form defensive line as he himself came to attack God Naruto. But it was useless. God Naruto easily dodged Cao Cao's attacks and kept on crushing his army. It took total of ten seconds for Cao Cao's army to be completely annihilated, all the while not taking a single damage from Cao Cao.

"Bastard!" Cao Cao shouted, but then it hit him. From the beginning till now, he wasn't able to land a single solid hit.

" _It can't be?!"_ He started to feel emotions that he wasn't familiar with,

Fear and doubt.

.

In Another side

.

They were totally outmatched. And to think that they were wielding top tier Longinus.

Angel Naruto sighed as he watched his devil counterpart was enjoying his time. 'Dimension Lost' was quite troublesome because it had the power to block any kinds of attacks with its mist. But fortunately, George wasn't quite tune with his Longinus. Because of that the only thing he could do was defense but even then he had to be careful. If he wasn't, then the beasts created by Leonardo would get into the crossfire. They were kinda lucky that these two didn't know their 'Balance Breaker', otherwise he might have to join the fights, something that he usually avoided.

He lightly shook his head when he saw Devil Naruto started firing random spells rapidly from his duel guns. From other's perspectives, their power might seem complicated but it was not. For example, Devil Naruto can use most of the devil-type of magic but he uses guns to execute them, for higher power and accuracy. He himself can cast most of the light magic that original Naruto can use, but his specialty lied in healing, barriers and enchantments.

But the deadliest part was all the different forms of Naruto need not share words as their vision, experience, feelings and memories can be shared whenever they want. So right now, even though they are far apart, they can see how their counterparts are doing on their part.

"Leonardo, stay inside the fog." George shouted. Angel Naruto was broken from his thoughts. He immediately understood what they were trying to achieve but it was useless.

"It's useless, bitches!" Devil Naruto roared in glee.

" _He really need to cut down on the cussing."_ Angel Naruto groaned.

"There are barriers around us, so you can't teleport out of here." Devil Naruto widened his stance as his eyes glimmered with ecstasy, "So let us enjoy this wonderful night without any disruption." After that he flew up and started bombing the ground with heavy spells. Yes, 'Dimension Lost' can block the attacks, but how long will George be able to stay on the defense. Leonardo was trying his best by creating different kinds of monsters, but his minions were dying faster than they could be created.

The outcome was clear the moment they angered _him_.

"Do they really think …."

And then both of them felt it, and not a second later, they saw it too.

"Quickly!" Angel Naruto shouted as he raised his one arm at Devil Naruto, "Creștere de Atac."

As Devil Naruto also witnessed what happened with the other party, he understood the danger. He gathered more power into his body, combining with the enhancement, his power rose few fold.

"Twin extinguished star!"

The dark crimson beams from his guns easily dispatched the fog that was surrounding their opponent. What he didn't thought was that shockwave created from the explosion threw George and Leonardo away, who lost their consciousness after landing very roughly.

Devil Naruto didn't have time to see the damage, as Elf Naruto, Youkai Naruto and Human Naruto came. Youkai Naruto holding their unconscious opponents. Angel Naruto took one good look at them and frowned.

"You are missing one."

"He escaped, at one point he started to act differently as if …" Youkai Naruto couldn't finish his explanation as God Naruto joined them, all of them knew what happened but was still surprised to see directly,

He was injured.

.

Sometime Ago

.

Cao Cao, exhausted and bruised, looked at God Naruto with fear and hatred. He was outmatched, no matter what he threw, no matter what skills he used, no matter how many potions he consumed, it didn't matter. From the end till now, all God Naruto used was his bare hands and legs. But even then he was too fast, too strong, too agile, too skilled; he was beyond him.

He was beaten, and from the looks of it, his whole faction was brought down by a single man.

But it wasn't over, not yet.

Cao Cao smirked and took out a small container. Seeing that God Naruto's eyes widened as he felt what was inside. The smirk on Cao Cao's face widened when he saw the look of recognition on God Naruto's face.

"Guess you know what is inside," Cao Cao put all of his treasure orbs around him in a protective manner before retaking his stances one last time, "The power of Ophis that I was able to extract. I wonder what would happen if I absorb it, will I …"

He couldn't finish, it happened way too fast. One moment God Naruto was twenty feet away from him and next he was right in front of him and clapped his hand hard. The shockwave scattered the orb and faltered Cao Cao's stance. He then grabbed Cao Cao's hand, which was holding the container, crushing his bones; and then punched him in the chest shattering half of his ribcage. Immediately after which he grabbed the other hand that was holding the spear, in a similar manner, and gave the leader of Hero Faction a strong head-butt.

"You people really have to know when to shut your damned mouth."

"Aha, but people like him will never learn."

God Naruto was stunned but it didn't stop him from dodging, but this time he couldn't dodge fully as his left arm got caught in the attack. He cursed and jumped back again to put more distance. He looked at his arm and frowned to see it injured, he didn't get what was the attack but it was damn effective.

The moment his eyes landed on his assailant, he eyes widened.

Right behind Cao Cao, he stood, tall and imposing. He held Cao Cao's spear hand just like how he did few moments ago, and the other one was inspecting the container. His eyes twinkled with astonishment and wonder, just like his eyes. But the similarity didn't stop there. Except for his dark hair and crimson eyes; his jaws, cheekbones, hair style and even the way he was smirking, it was all too familiar.

Then he looked at him,

"Hello big brother."

He never met him in his life, he should not know who he was or anything regarding him but there was something in the back of his mind, in the corner of his memories,

"Menma."

His smile widened, "I am surprised you know my name, considering the fact that you _don't know anything_." There was no fury or accusation, but subtle playfulness in his tone.

"Who the fuck are you?" Cao Cao groaned out.

"Is that the way you speak to the person who gave you the Longinus?" That statement surprised both Cao Cao and God Naruto. Before God Naruto could even move a muscle his counterpart wiggled his fingers.

"I wouldn't do that big brother; I know you got the original 'True Longinus' but what I got isn't that inferior." The moment he said that the space behind him started to get distorted as few unique looking weapons came out from there, all aimed at God Naruto.

"Noble Phantasm."

God Naruto didn't give a glance at the weapons pointed at him, but growled when he saw the container which had Ophis's lost powers vanished from Menma's hand. Knowing full well, he needed to gather his other counterparts, he flew away. He knew he was strong but something was telling him that it was risky to go against that person all on his own.

"Clever." Menma then looked at Cao Cao, who was looking back at him with rage and disbelief, "What? You don't believe me? Here let me give a demonstration." He then easily took back the fake Longinus and stabbed Cao Cao with it, who gasped and looked at his pierced chest with surprised eyes.

"You are just a testing subject Cao Cao. But I gotta admit, you did more than I imagined you would." Menma chuckled as he took out the fake spear, which slowly took the shape of an enchanting looking sword, "But if history have ever taught us anything, it is that too much ambitions and fictional dreams _will be_ your downfall."

Cao Cao wanted to speak but he couldn't, his body wasn't reacting, neither was his power. He wasn't stupid, he knew it was his end. But he would like to go down in his own term. With difficulty, he stood up, his back straight and his head held high. Blood started to freely fall down from his wounds but he didn't care. He looked at Menma with defiance and spat at him.

"I am no one's pawn."

With that the light from his eyes started to dim and in just few seconds all traces of life left him.

"I will give you this passing respect. You deserved that at least." Menma smiled and then his eyes lost all the warmth. With a flick of his hand the body in front of his burst into flames and then disappeared into thin air.

"But you should know your place, _ambitious pawn_."

Menma took a deep breath, and then looked at the direction God Naruto went, "Time to get those two."

.

Present Time

.

"Are you kidding me?" Devil Naruto grunted, none needed to be told of what happened as they all witnessed it with their shared vision and experience.

"So Cao Cao …?" Human Naruto asked with uncertainty.

"Dead, his presence is lost." Angel Naruto answered.

"He is coming." God Naruto warned, immediately everyone took their battle stances.

And then from the clearing he came.

"Whoa," Menma looked honestly surprised, "Now this is something that is completely unfair."

"Who are you?" Elf Naruto asked, "What do you want with Ophis's power?"

Menma had weapons all around him, shielding him from the upcoming danger, "Who am I? You know that in your heart. As for what I want?" He put a finger on his lips and tilted his head, "You have to find it out yourself, big brother."

No sooner had he said that all of them flung into actions. Menma jumped back to have quite a distance. His body suddenly disappeared, before even God Naruto could reach him.

"I am confident in my abilities but even I know I can't go against you head on. So do forgive me for taking a coward's way to handle you."

The dark sky suddenly started to give a small orange-ish hue. Everyone looked up to see something was approaching toward them and fast.

"Is that …"

"A satellite."

They wanted to teleport away fast but suddenly they realized that they couldn't. The fault wasn't on their part but it was that something was interfering with their teleportation ability. Devil Naruto looked at George and cursed, "Fuck!" It seemed that the unconscious young magician tried something similar and now all of them are stuck.

Elf Naruto was the first to react. "Divine Wind Shield."

"Heaven's Gate."

"Sword Barrier."

"Ice Prison."

"Corrupted Chakra Chains."

Everyone waited with tensed breath as the satellite came closer and closer, and they could see how big it really was. And then it made contact with the shields. Even with all the protective layers of shields, they could feel the shockwave. The earths beneath them cracked, the air surrounding them vibrated madly and they could feel their whole body kept shaking badly because of the vicious shockwave. And it felt like as if it continued for hours but in reality few seconds only passed.

God Naruto noticed first. From the shadow near George, dark hands came out and wrapped him before he could make a sound and started to drag him back to the shadow. Same could be said about Leonardo. He dashed toward Leonardo first and with one hand pulled him out of his restraints but he was too late to save George.

"God damnit!" He cursed.

It was his plan all along. He was aiming for the Longinus wielders. God Naruto looked at others, "We are running out of time. Drop the barrier, we are taking this kid with us."

"What about others?" Elf Naruto said as he looked at the rest of the unconscious members of Hero Faction.

"Put them into Training ground two." God Naruto clicked his tongue. Angel Naruto came and opened a portal as Youkai Naruto picked all of them up with his tails and threw them in. But then immediately all of them shook lightly.

"Time's up."

Just like how all of them emerged from the white night, they also returned back to the original form through the white night. When the surroundings gained back its color, there was only one Naruto standing. One hand holding 'True Longinus' while other was carrying Leonardo. He didn't waste any time as he immediately tapped the ground with his spear and disappeared into thin air.

Just as he disappeared, Menma appeared. He looked around and chuckled, "As expected from someone like him."

Behind him from the shadow, Rogue emerged. His eyes were hazy and his face was blank, as he was holding the unconscious George by the back of his collar. And right beside Menma, lightning crackled and with a purple flash a woman appeared. She was wearing a black, backless, sleeveless shirt, and black stretch pants reaching her knees.

"My bad, it seemed I underestimated him."

Menma chuckled, "I told you from the start, as much faith I have in you or the rest of our group, they can't match him or the black exorcist in a fair fight." Seeing the down ridden face of the woman, he chuckled, "Cheer up kitten, I am surprised that you even got the 'Dimension Lost' wielder."

"So what about those on standby?"

Menma looked up and smirked.

"Like I said, it is a beautiful night for us to introduce ourselves to the world."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

 **Kuoh Town**

"You are good, kid."

Vali twitched when he heard that, it should be a compliment but somehow it didn't feel like one. It was tough battle but they won, almost. Vali and Tiamat went all out against the Evil Dragons and they were able to drive them back. Vali was honestly surprised to see the power of the Dragon Queen. He saw or fought few other Dragon Kings but none were nearly as strong as her in her 'Astral form'. So with Tiamat in her 'Astral form' and with Vali in his 'Juggernaut Drive', the Evil Dragons were outmatched. It was just their number that became problematic but at the end, it wasn't enough.

As for the Old Faction army, after he dealt with Creuserey and wounded Shalba while Grayfia wounded Katerea, their forces were now on their last breath. But so was he. He was in his 'Scale Mail', barely on his feet. But at least it was going to be over, soon.

And then there was a beam of light, out of nowhere and to everyone's surprise, it pierced the barrier and struck Itachi. Even without seeing the injury, Vali knew it was bad, very bad. Because the barrier was down. And it didn't end there, right in the middle of Old Faction army and the Allied army a fire broke out, which started to kill everyone indiscriminately.

"Everyone back off!" Grayfia shouted, and no one needed to be told twice.

Vali frantically started looking around, Tiamat had already charged toward the renewed battlefield. But he couldn't, he had to find the source before he could strike. And it didn't take long. There were three of them. The girl in front had an unnatural amaranth colored hair, which was tied in two long ponytails. Even her cloth was unusual. The person beside him was unrecognizable as he or she was wearing a full body cloak.

But the one behind caught his eyes. At first glance, he was nothing but normal, wearing normal black shirt and matching pants. But he had a red noble-like coat hanging on his shoulders. It was his aura, his eyes and his smile that set him off the edge.

" _He is dangerous."_

That was the only thought that went through his mind. He reformed his 'Scale Mail' and charged at him. Something was telling him it was risky, very risky. But his tired and desperate mind pushed it aside. And then the girl looked at him and giggled as she waved her hand toward him.

Purple flames burst out just in front of him, he was fast but not enough. He got caught and then immediately he understood what it was. Holy flames, and not just any holy flames.

"'Incinerate Anthem'," He grunted in pain but he wasn't that weak to fall for something like this,

"Divide." And he kept repeating it till the fire was reduced to nothing. He looked at his opponents who were mere few hundred meters away from him, in pain.

Pain?

He looked down to see there was a gaping hole on his chest. He looked back up to see the cloaked figure moving. Then he looked past them to see that eerily violet eyes smiling at him. The last thing he remembered before losing his consciousness was a flash of light, and

Wendy's smile.

.

.

.

 **Done**

Now regarding Naruto's 'Blessing of the White Night', it is similar to Six Paths of Pain but with a little twist. Here each have their own consciousness and characteristic and they can share their thoughts, visions and memories. But each have their unique power and skillsets.

God Naruto – has immense strength, speed, agility and power. Think of him as Minato with Tsunade's strength along with Gai's martial art skills.

Angel Naruto – an all-rounder healer and enchanter who uses pure light magic.

Devil Naruto – can use magic of devil houses but only the ones original Naruto learned, he can amplify them while he uses his duel guns.

Youkai Naruto – basically kitsune version of Naruto, at first I wanted to make a dragon version of him seeing that this is correspondence with his 'Monster's Blessing' but I went with the fox. After all it suits him more. Basically this form can use most of the Youkai and chakra techniques.

Elf Naruto – This form is tune with the nature as he knows magic of different kinds, it is not chakra or devil or light type but completely normal form of magic. This magic is more like jack of all trades type; it has from attack type to healing type magic and it has no counter unlike devil magic.

Human Naruto – uses the power of 'Warrior's Blessing', this form is strong in using swords and his main weapons are 'Seven Swords of Mist'.

In a sense they might not look so strong but think of it this way, six Super class devils fighting against anyone as one. Their magic, skills and compatibility with each other are off the charts. But it has its weakness and I will point that out later.

As for, who is Menma? This is the setup for the next arc where Naruto's past will be revealed. Also the next chapter will be the last of 'Fall of Khaos Brigade'. In a way two to three more chapters till this Arc fully finishes.

Till next time.


	11. Rework

Rework

I sincerely apologize to say this to everyone but I am going to rewrite this story. The base concept will be the same in the rewritten version, some chapters will also have a lot of things unchanged but there are few things that I am quite unsatisfied with. First of all, I wrote the last 2 to 3 chapters forcefully even though I was in a huge slump, and as a result I wasn't able to deliver the story the way I want.

I wanted the story to take a different approach and wanted it to focus on all the background characters, event and worlds that were always being ignored. And I was doing great but at one point, it got derailed; and NO it is not because of the last chapter. Like I said, I was in a slump so I tried to rush the story. It was my mistake, hopefully this new one will be a lot better and more straightforward.

Even now, when I re-read the full story I saw that there were not of unnecessary drama and scenes I added that I want to remove. Also there is a major thing that I want to change, it's the romance. This is the first story that I was trying to write harem and it didn't work out for me. No matter how many times I read the story myself, the romance feels too forced. So I will keep the romance between Naruto and two lovers and IF any characters gains detailed background and the relationship grows to the point that adding her won't seem forced THEN I will add her.

Also I will try to improve the actions scenes and hopefully it will be a lot better, fingers crossed though.

Lastly I will remove some extra characters (which seemed necessary to me at first, but they seem like burdens to me when I read now). So if there are any characters that you guys DON'T want me to remove, say it.

I will keep this story up till the new one reaches five chapters.

The new story is called 'Apprentice of Ophis Version 2' (I don't want to change the initial name because I like to so much)

Please look forward to it.


	12. Author's Note

Sorry for posting this again but i didnt want to upload another new post about it. Hopefully this will be the last time i will be pestering you guys like this.

This is not an update of this version. The only reason I am notifying here because I got a pm saying it would be really helpful if I post an Author's note indicating that I updated the new version of Apprentice of Ophis as I took quite some time off from it.

 **Also everyone, i am thinking of taking down this story after the new version reaches 5 chapters but if you want me to keep it for longer please tell me about that.**

Also, the new chapter of Apprentice of Ophis Version two is up, this new chapter will show that i am trying to keep it as close to the original as i can .


End file.
